I'm Crushing on you, Rachel Berry
by JBTForde
Summary: Faberry,Brittana and other things, but mostly a story about Faberry. Quinn finally confesses that she has a crush on the one and only Rachel Berry. though does Rachel feel the same way?
1. I gotta tell you something

A/N: Before You read this, I'm letting you know that I don't own Glee. Lol if I did, I'm sure the plot and heartache would be minimal or something. Characters are probably OOC and I'll probably class this as AU as Rachel only has a crush on Finn and nothing more. Now that's out of the way, enjoy.

* * *

Can you imagine yourself dying? Quinn could.

Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought, after all, these feelings Quinn felt were natural for a woman her age. No one truly knew who they was when they were this age. But of all people to awaken the sense of something she'd never felt before. Not only was it questioning her taste in women, but her sanity. Could she really have a crush on someone so . . . plain and annoying?

Quinn ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair and let her hands linger on her head for a second before walking out of the girl's toilets, her head looking down at her rose-patterned skirt that matched her red cashmere cardigan. Although she wouldn't normally wear these types of clothes, it was freezing in McKinley. Though not freezing enough not to wear a skirt. She picked it out just hoping that **she'd** noticed.

As if god himself was listening, no other than the person Quinn was thinking about brushed passed her, their head bent low and their study books close to their chest, as if they were invaluable objects that could cause the world to crumble or to bloom in to Eden.

"Sorry" was what Quinn wanted to say, even though she had no reason to apologise, but what came out was a strangled 'uh' instead. She had already started to lose words around her. How pathetic. She wasn't like this with Finn, though then again Finn never truly made her feel like how this woman was making her feel. Annoyed was mostly how she felt about Finn now. He's such an idiot.

Quinn watched her go by, watching the way her shoulder's hunched over. The way her deep purple sweater hugged her upper body so tightly she was surprised the girl wasn't struggling to breath. But Quinn's gazed wondered to the girl's lower half, looking as if in a trance at how the girl walked. She was noticing how tall her legs were and how firm her behind looked in a pair of sky blue short shorts. Soon Quinn felt herself beginning to fluster. She continued staring as the girl moved her left foot in front and then her right, and Quinn couldn't help but feeling that she was looking at a fashion model on a runway. Without realising, Quinn was biting down on her lower lip, her eyes still on the back of the girl that made her question her being, amongst other things.

When all of a sudden the girl stops walking in the hallway and turns to look at her.

It's like a knock to the chest as soon as their eyes meet, and Quinn looks away hoping that the girl doesn't catch her staring. So what if their eyes met for a mere second, for all the girl knew, Quinn could have just glanced up at her.

But then the girl starts walking towards Quinn. Panicked, Quinn side stepped away from the girl's toilet door and quickly starting walking to her own locker, trying not to look as if she was running away from the girl.

Quinn glanced back and saw the girl was still following her. Quinn hoped that the girl would stop following her and just forget about her and turn back and continue on with her day. It's not like the girl won't see Quinn again. In fact she'll see Quinn after this period.

But the girl continues to follow Quinn until she's at her locker.

As the bell rings, the girl is upon Quinn and by her side. The girl is a little too close that her right arm is brushing Quinn's own, which makes Quinn feel slightly happy but also uncomfortable. Quinn didn't really like being close to Finn. Ever since the incident with his breath, Quinn was distant with a lot of her friends. All because of Finn and his tuna and garlic breath. But maybe she'd change if it was this girl that was so dangerously close to her.

"Hey Quinn" said Rachel, her voice sounding strangely soft and gentle to Quinn's ears.

Quinn cleared her throat and decided to turn off her emotions immediately. She can't show Rachel Berry how much she's crushing on her. Was this what was happening? Was she actually Crushing on Rachel Berry? Preposterous. However, weirder things have happened.

Quinn instantly puts on her "Oh god, not you" mask that she's worn around Rachel for as long as she can remember and turns to her, her eyes staring holes into Rachel's smooth-looking forehead and her mouth a thin line.

"What do you want Berry?" said Quinn, her tone so icy that it could send shivers down spines of most people.

But Rachel starts to smile, her evenly bright white teeth showing, and Quinn's mask falters for a second, and only a second, before its back again.

"I just thought I'd say sorry for bumping in to you!" said Rachel and goes to rest her hand on Quinn's shoulder but frowns when she remembers that she can't and put's it back around the books that are close to her chest.

"It's fine, really" Quinn said and she lets her mask soften and her tone become less icy.

"It's not! I should have been watching where I was going-"

"Honestly Berry, its fine"

Quinn turned to watch as Rachel lowered her gaze to her shoes, and suddenly a dull ache began to form in her chest, along with a slight tightness. Because Rachel was so close to her, Quinn could smell her perfume. It's smelt of something sweet that reminded Quinn of strawberries, but also something fresh, something like roses. She was so close to touch, that Quinn could practically stick out her tongue and lick Rachel's lips, her tongue starting from the corners of her mouth to slowly around the edges of her bottom lip and then making its way to her upper lip before finally brushing her own lips on to Rachel's.

The thought stayed in Quinn's mind, the amount of scenario's playing in her head ranging to other ways her tongue could be used on Rachel's body, until the feeling of eyes on her face snapped her from her daydream.

"Quinn?" said Rachel, her eyebrow's slightly raised.

"Huh?" said Quinn, turning back to face her locker.

"Are you okay? You seem preoccupied" said Rachel, her voice sounding worried.

"I'm fine" Quinn started to fiddle with her locker space, arranging the books in her locker, anything to not look at that face.

"Quinn, you were just drooling"

Quinn slammed her locker door shut, making Rachel flinch slightly. Quinn turned to face Rachel, her face showing her "What do you want. Now" mask, and watched as Rachel started to stammer.

"I-I was just pointing out that something was wrong and that maybe you wanted to talk about it, I mean you honestly haven't been yourself in Glee Club because you've suddenly started looking at me with these intense eyes and I was thinking that since we're sort of friends that we could discuss what was the problem and move forward"

Quinn laughed mockingly, her eyes looking from her locker back to Rachel. "The amount of times I've told you that I'm fine is more than enough Berry. I admit, I may be out of it for a while because of problems that I have to face myself, however I do not need your friendship, nor do I need you to point out that I've now got dry saliva on the corners of my mouth" Quinn started rubbing the corners of her mouth

"Well it's actually on your chin-"

"The point is" said Quinn, cutting Rachel off before she could finish, and wiping the drool off her chin before dropping her hand to her side. "Is that I don't need you looking out for me. I'm fine, Berry. Don't make a big deal out of it" and like that, she left a puzzled Rachel Berry by her locker, and walked away towards her next class.

But Quinn wasn't expecting Rachel to accompany her towards the class door.

"Quinn" said Rachel, her voice firm.

The clicking of Rachel's high heels made Quinn stop and turn to face her.

Rachel was staring up at Quinn with the same puzzled expression, her mouth slightly ajar, with a crease in her perfect forehead and her hazel eyes that reminded Quinn of chestnuts roasting in a fire.

"I know that we haven't been friends for long" said Rachel, starting off low, but when she saw Quinn avert her gaze, she raised her voice a little higher "And I know that we've had our differences in the pass but I thought that we were moving forward? That we were actually getting along . . . that maybe you were actually my friend" Rachel trailed off and lowered her gaze.

It was just the two of them in the McKinley hall now. Everyone had gone to class except them. They were alone. The body heat of all the warm bodies that were in the McKinley hall was dying like a flame left out in a storm, where the batting of the relentless wind tries to extinguish it.

Quinn looks around them, hoping that no one is listening, or even in the vicinity. She looks at Rachel with a softer face now, discarding the mask that she always wore, and replaces it with a simpler one. Her true face: the one that stares at Rachel intently with a level of respect, admiration and an unknown quantity of lust. Quinn smiles at Rachel and puts her hand under her chin and tilts it up softly.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with confusion and was about to speak when Quinn hushes her and put her index finger to her Rachel's lips.

The action made Quinn gulp and her body shiver.

"We are friends, Berry" Quinn started off in a whisper, her index finger now stroking Rachel's lips. "But I don't want to be friends. I want something lasting. Friendship is easy to come by. Relationships though"

Quinn watches as Rachel's face turns a bright shade of pink and her eyes can't seem to meet Quinn. Rachel's eyes are wide with shock and her books drop to the floor.

Quinn wondered if she was doing the right thing. It wasn't only a second ago that she was trying not to show her feelings to this girl and get rid of her. But why did she suddenly decide to go for it now, of all times? Was it because there wasn't prying eyes and the voices of idiots surrounding her that she finally worked up the courage to speak to her?

No, it was because Quinn knows herself better than anyone else. Quinn knows that she wants Rachel Berry. She's always taken the initiative to get what she wants. She's done it with every guy she's dated. She's thought about them and wondered what they'd look like on her arm, to see the faces in the hallways drop in amazement that she got the guy they've all wanted; to feel superior to those underneath her.

But why Rachel Berry? She wasn't a guy and neither did she make others feel superior when they were next to her, instead on more than one occasion, the only things Quinn's felt when next to Rachel Berry is the stinging sensation of strawberry slushy on her face and tangled hair. But that's in the hallways.

Rachel made Quinn feel special in a way that no other person has made her feel. She's made Quinn feel hope and happiness that she never found in her past. Everything about Rachel Berry made Quinn feel safe. And that's why Quinn needs Rachel. To feel something good.

Quinn thinks of this in the few seconds she has, and looks at Rachel, her face still pink.

"I may regret this, but at least you'll know what's been wrong with me and why I've been staring at you so intently" said Quinn, her voice as soft as cotton and as low as the humming of a car engine.

Quinn stopped stroking Rachel's lips and stared at her, her chest heaving as she took a much needed deep breath, and a smile spreads to her lips.

"Rachel Berry. I think I'm crushing on you"

* * *

A/N: How was that? Was that good? Hopefully it was so that you can leave a review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, I'm always willing to listen =). Anyway, here's what I want to explain to you guys that have read it to the end.

This isn't a one shot or anything, it's actually going to be chapter-like. the catch? I'm going to upload the chapters the same day's Glee airs. Basically I have this as a schedule.

Remember, Glee comes on every Tuesday at 9/8C so I'll be releasing the chapters every Tuesday at a similar time.

The second catch? I'm from the UK which means that 9/8C for me is 2AM, so Releases could be delayed. I just thought I'd share that with you guys and let you know that it'll be updated every Tuesday unless stated otherwise.

I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and uhh, yeah that's it. enjoy!


	2. What do I do?

"This can't be happening" said Quinn, her head in her pillow and her eyes closed.

"At least you did it. Though I question your taste Quinn" said the sultry voice of Santana.

They were in Quinn's bedroom. Santana and Brittany had come over to see Quinn's new addition to her bedroom; a signed piece of Lenny Kravitz memorabilia. Though this was just a rouse, they had come to see how Quinn was after the display that happened at Glee Club.

Quinn lay sprawled on her bed with her pillow covering her face, while Santana was sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed and Brittany was lying down on the carpet floor next to Santana's feet.

"Well what actually happened before the incident in Glee Club?" Brittany asked, her hands playing with Santana's shoe laces.

Quinn removed the pillow from her face and laid it on her stomach. She opened her eyes slowly and swallowed hard.

"I told her that I had a crush on her" said Quinn and she slowly started to prop herself up on her bed. "And then it sort of went downhill and rose back up and then down again"

"We kinda guessed that" said Santana and she looked at Quinn. "What else happened?"

"She started freaking out. She started laughing and then when she saw how serious I was her eyebrows started to furrow in to this deep scowl she does when she's angry. She then thought I was making fun of her. And no matter how many times I kept telling her that I wasn't and that I genuinely liked her, she kept saying no and that someone put me up to it and how I was being manipulative" Quinn sighed and looked at Santana.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" said Santana raising one of her delicate thin eyebrows.

"I . . . I kissed her" Quinn said miserably and she threw her hands in the air and rested them on her pillow.

"You what!" shouted Santana and she stared incredulously at Quinn.

"I had to make her see that I wasn't lying! There was no other way!" Quinn stammered. "Her lips were so soft and warm to mine and tasted strangely like golden apples, that I literally thought that I was locking lips with the gates of heaven"

"Quinn. No" Santana sighed shaking her head. "I could handle your taste in women, we could improve that, but just outright kissing a straight person isn't something I'd recommend"

"I did that with you though" said Brittany, her voice child-like.

"Yeah but that's different" said Santana looking down at Brittany with a smile. "I liked you before you kissed me"

"But she didn't resist. I'm sure I felt her reciprocate my advance. She kissed back" interrupted Quinn and felt Santana's gaze on her.

"This just gets better and better" said Santana but her gaze left Quinn to look down at something on the floor.

Quinn watched as Santana's cheeks grew a pink colour. Santana bent low to the ground, so low that Quinn couldn't see her head anymore. Quinn could have thought she heard Santana say "not now" before coming back up, recomposing herself, though she had a smile on her lips as she kept glancing down in what Quinn assumed was Brittany's direction.

"Then she pulled back and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and told me that I should give her time" continued Quinn, ignoring what was going on below her bed.

"Understandable, since you've basically told her that you want to be in a relationship with her" said Santana and she folded her arms across her chest. "Though I still don't understand why she sang Me Myself and Time in Glee Club"

"I don't really care why she sang it, it was the way her eyes kept lingering on me while she sang. Each word seemed to be directed to me and me alone. And then there was the whole taking my hand and making me dance with her."

Santana got up from the edge of Quinn's bed and raised her arms in the air, stretching. She went on her tip toes, reaching for Quinn's ceiling before a whole two seconds went past and gave up, letting her hands fall to her side and putting her feet back on the ground.

"You're ignoring the fact that she was sticking to you like glue. Her hands were practically groping you and everything"

Quinn sighed a pleasant sigh as she remembered one particular moment where after Rachel had taken her hand, she was behind her and her hands wrapped themselves around Quinn's waist tightly, and Quinn could feel Rachel's body pressed hard against her back, she was that close. Rachel's fingers then decided to stroke down Quinn's waist before sliding down like a snake on a branch to Quinn's thighs, lingering there for what must have been mere seconds but felt like minutes to Quinn before Rachel finally rested her fingers on her shoulders and turned Quinn to face her.

Quinn was brought back to reality when she heard scuffling on her bedroom floor. When she peered over her bed, she saw both Santana and Brittany on the floor, with Brittany on top of Santana and Santana's hands on Brittany's waist, while Brittany's face was bent low to Santana's, their lips against each other. Their lips parted and Brittany's tongue had started to meet Santana's. It was like they were the only two people in the room, their whole body language that of two lovers that had finally melded into one.

Quinn stared at them a moment longer, mildly interested in how Britney's hips seemed to grind along Santana's crotch, the way her fingers found Santana's hairband and tugged it away, releasing her hair from her customary ponytail and into a pool of what consisted of black hair strands around her bronze face.

Quinn didn't know if she should stop them or not. On one hand, it was her bedroom that they were getting heated in and the last thing she wanted to see was her two friends getting it on while she was left to watch on and think that this is what she would want to do with Rachel. To see her smiling up at Quinn as she locked lips with her. On the other hand, Quinn wanted to see with her own eyes what Britney and Santana did behind closed doors.

_It's like they've completely forgotten that this is my bedroom and not theirs_ thought Quinn, as her eyes studied them.

However when Britney's hands started to do more than grip Santana's hair and started to go south, Quinn decided to clear her throat loudly, which made them freeze and break contact.

"I don't want to disturb what's going on here, but I'm afraid that I have to cut your session short" said Quinn, amusement in her tone.

"You spaced out" replied Brittany, her voice low and her lips curving into a playful smile as she looked up at Quinn. "Did you wanna join in?"

"Britt!" Santana propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Brittany. "Not Quinn"

"But why not? She's hot and it'll give her experience for when she does it with Rachel" said Brittany, pouting at Santana.

"Don't look at me like that. Quinn wouldn't want to do that with us. She'd rather watch like a perv and lust over Rachel at the same time. No offence Quinn" said Santana, quickly glancing at Quinn and then back at Brittany who had gotten off of her in a hurry. "Where are you going?"

"Lord Tubbington needs feeding remember? I put twelve cheese slices in his cat bowl and sprinkled pixy stix on them. He's probably finished that by now so I'll have to give him more. I also have to call Artie to see if he can walk again. Hopefully he'll come over" said Brittany, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Why Artie?" asked Santana, her face showing confusion.

"Because he's nice and sweet. He's a pretty nice guy once you speak to him and look past the fact he's in a wheelchair"

"hmm" Was all Santana could say, her expression blank, though her eyebrows were raised.

"You coming or staying with Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'll come with you, unless Quinn wants me to stay of course"

"It's fine, you can go if you want" Quinn replied and she smiled at them both. "Thanks for dropping by anyway" Quinn got up off her bed and walked towards Brittany and Santana, her arms open for a hug.

"We couldn't leave you hanging. I'm sorry that we never gave you any advice for the situation you're in" said Santana sadly, and she embraced Quinn tightly.

"It's fine" said Quinn, a corner of her mouth twitching in to a smile.

When Santana had backed away from Quinn's arms, Brittany was in Quinn's arms instantly.

"Just give her time Quinn. She'll be confused at first; I was when I kissed Santana for the first time. But she'll come round. You're a sex kitten that not even Rachel Berry can ignore" Brittany leant back from Quinn and put her hands on each side of Quinn's face. "Believe, Quinn Fabray" whispered Brittany and she kissed Quinn's forehead softly.

"Thank you Britt" said Quinn surprised. She had never heard Brittany say something like that before, and she looked over to Santana, who was smiling fondly at Brittany.

When she had said goodbye to them both, and watched them disappear from her sight, she collapsed on her bed and sighed excitedly. Her hands instantly went for her pillows and she rested one on her stomach and another she put on her face.

"How long am I going to have to wait, Rachel Berry?"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"What do I do Kurt? She kissed me in the hallway and then I kissed her back and then I practically rubbed myself on her in Glee Club" said the eccentric voice of Rachel Berry, who was dressed in her cow-print pyjamas and lying on her bed, next to a nonchalant Kurt Hummel in baby blue pyjamas.

Rachel and Kurt were trying (though failing because of Rachel's worrying) to watch a spy thriller. It wasn't what they normally watched but Finn and Blaine had landed parts in the film as extras. Right now they had spotted Blaine, who was playing a janitor, mopping up spilled kool aid in the background. He was easy to find as a beam of light seemed to glint off his gelled hair.

"Kurt she kissed me and told me she had a crush on me!" said Rachel and she let out a moan.

"I'm sure you said you kissed her back as well right?" asked Kurt, and he picked a handful of popcorn from his bowl and knocked them back like pills.

"Yeah I did" said Rachel, her eyebrows furrowing. "What does it mean Kurt?"

"What do you want it to mean" said Kurt, glancing at Rachel and then back at the screen, still chewing on the popcorn he had knocked back.

"I don't know. I mean, I like Finn, he's a nice guy. He's a little bland . . . and Naïve, but a nice guy that I've had a crush on for a while. But Quinn . . . Quinn's had Finn before, as well as countless other boyfriends, so why me? What does Quinn Fabray want with me?"

"Obviously she wants you. It does make sense though. All those times we saw her staring at you with those eyes makes perfect sense" said Kurt, his voice sounding muffled as he continued chewing on his popcorn.

"What eyes?" said Rachel hesitantly.

Kurt swallowed the remainder of his popcorn and looked at Rachel with amazement. "Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

"Rachel. Quinn looks at you like how Blaine looks at me. Like the world only revolves around me and that if I'm happy, he's happy. Like every word I say is gold"

Rachel's mouth hung open and she gasped. Kurt was right. How couldn't she have seen it? The gazing they did whenever they talked, the moments when Rachel would glance at Quinn, who would turn away. Quinn Fabray really had a Crush on her.

Rachel smiled awkwardly to herself. She didn't know how to feel about Quinn suddenly taken an interest in her. She felt surprised more than anything. Quinn Fabray, the girl that had ridiculed her in more ways than one, actually liked her.

"What do I do Kurt?" she said, looking up at him.

"Date her" replied Kurt and he continued eating his popcorn.

"That doesn't really help"

"Woman up, Rachel and try the gay side for a while" said Kurt and he laughed as Blaine ended up falling in the spilled puddle of kool aid, distracting the main character's conversation. "Is this really meant to be a thriller? Because I've laughed twice watching this film"

"Kurt" said Rachel, her tone sounding desperate.

"Just go with your gut feeling. So, Quinn Fabray likes you, big deal. You have to realise that you have the power here now"

"I do?"

"Yes Rachel. You can make or break Quinn. You can accept Quinn's feelings and date her, maybe even like her back! Plus you can say to people that you've experimented in high school. Or you could deny her, crushing her feelings and leaving her devastated as you crush on my step-brother Finn Hudson. Didn't you say that you told her that you needed time?"

"Yeah" said Rachel weakly.

"Exactly, you control this situation Rachel. Quinn Fabray is at your mercy. A sentence I never thought I'd say" said Kurt and he looked at Rachel with a smile.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to experiment. I am young and I've already planned how my life's going to be in five years' time, maybe it couldn't hurt to see how it is being with the same sex" Rachel looked at Kurt, an idea blossoming in her head. "Double Date"

"What" Kurt turned to stare at Rachel with wide eyes, his mouth ajar with slightly chewed popcorn.

"We double date. Me and Quinn with you and Blaine, that is of course if Quinn accepts my proposal"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down!" said Kurt and he put the bowl of popcorn by his side. "First of all, you can't just go to Quinn and say 'let's double date' you're handing the power over to her. You need to suggest that she go on a date with you, and Second, why me and Blaine?"

"Because to be honest, you're the only gay couple I know of apart from Santana and Brittany"

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "True. And we can't let you double date with Brittany and Santana, that's obviously giving Quinn the advantage as well, since those three have been together since forever" Kurt stayed silent for moment, the sound of suspenseful music from the film now louder in Rachel's room. When Kurt finally opened his eyes he grinned and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go on your double date"

Rachel Squealed and threw her arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for a friend" said Kurt, hugging her back.

The remainder of the sleepover, Kurt and Rachel planned on what they were going to do to get Quinn to agree on a double date, the spy thriller forgotten. They ranged from Rachel dressing in something provocative that would keep Quinn's eyes wondering, though Rachel wasn't comfortable with that, knowing that it wouldn't only be Quinn's eyes that would stare, to the more confident based plan of her wearing a respectable length skirt with a flowery print cardigan. They agreed that the date would take place at breadsticks and that the time would be seven o' clock sharp. As for how they were going to get Quinn to bring up the date, they had no idea.

"Maybe I should just hint at it" Rachel had said.

"Fine we could go with that. But how are you going to hint at that Rachel? Remember we can't let her have the advantage" Kurt had said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well obviously I'll start the conversation with hi and then I'd ask how she was and what she did the night before. Once we've finished with the pleasantries I'll say that I never forgot about yesterday and that I've decided that I wouldn't mind hanging out. She'll think I mean as a date and then, when I say yeah, I'll bring up about a double date"

"That sounds perfect. Except for the part where you bring up the double date. When you mention it, she'll know that you've been planning this conversation, which she'll take as that you've been thinking about her just as much as she you. Not to mention that she'll know that you already had two people in mind"

"Well what do I do?"

"Lucky for you, I have a plan. I'll just be by my locker, watching you guys talk until I just walk by and say hi to you. Then we'll talk and I'll say that I'm going to breadsticks with Blaine do you want to come with, and then you can act as if you just got an idea and ask Quinn if she wanted to come with you" Kurt said triumphantly.

"That's perfect. Except for when will you know to walk by?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could use a signal. How about you run your hand through your hair?"

"I don't mind that" she had said smiling.

After that, it was smooth sailing on what they were going to do. They discussed it till the early morning before getting ready for bed. Kurt fell asleep instantly while Rachel stayed up a little longer. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding hard. She felt excited but also nervous about what was going to happen tomorrow. Rachel closed her eyes, and she found herself smiling.

"Tomorrow I ask Quinn Fabray on a date"


	3. Here's my answer

The McKinley hallways were crowded with seniors and juniors, all of which were talking about random topics ranging from the game that was two weeks away and how this year was going to be their year, last minute essays that were to be handed in today and the latest gossip of the week.

Quinn was at her locker, looking absentminded at the contents inside. She didn't sleep well last night, as all she could think about was Rachel. She tossed and turned in her sleep as she remembered the kiss they shared and she felt herself yearn for more of those kisses, to kiss those sweet lips for eternity while they were in each other's arms. Quinn thought about Rachel so much that without meaning to last night, while she slept, she had decided to explore herself and think about Rachel in a more different light.

She had thought of Rachel as the typical naughty school girl, dressed in a short plaid skirt that cut off mid-thigh, wearing knee-highs. Her Upper Body was completely bare. She wasn't wearing a Bra or a billowing pure white buttoned down shirt that hung loosely over her arms, just her bare skin. Rachel's skin had looked radiant and soft to the touch, like she was the embodiment of the fiery sun that watched over the blue sky and something about her eyes reminded Quinn of the Roman goddess Hera, how they seemed to know something that she didn't.

It wasn't often that Quinn had wet dreams, but this one would stick with her for the rest of her life. The way Rachel had looked so innocent and mischievous as she was bent over a mahogany desk sucking on a cherry red lollipop made Quinn tingle in different places. The way her voice had sounded so seductive to her ears when she had decided to whisper what she wanted her to do to her, and the way her laughter rang like angels singing from the heavens was enough to make Quinn moan aloud in her dream and wake up, with her panties feeling slightly damp and her body glistening with sweat.

Quinn flustered and bit down on her bottom lip as she remembered the wet dream again and picked up one of her school books. She could hear herself imagining Rachel's sexy moan when she had spanked her and Quinn's whole body shivered.

_Focus Quinn, focus on something else other than Rachel Berry_ thought Quinn, and she nodded to herself.

"Hey Quinn"

Quinn froze and she could have sworn that the heating had been turned on full blast in the McKinley hallway, making the hallways stifling and too hot to walk in. She slowly turned to face the voice of her crush, and she smiled weakly.

"Hey Rachel" replied Quinn, her tone slightly surprised. She didn't think that Rachel would come to speak to her so quickly.

Rachel was wearing a short plaid skirt that cut off mid-thigh (Which made Quinn's cheeks become a light shade of pink) knee-highs and navy blue medium heels that had a flower pattern that looked like a daffodil near the edge of her toes . Unlike her dream, Rachel was wearing clothes on her upper body. In fact she was wearing a knitted toffee coloured turtleneck jumper. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was tucked neatly behind her ears and fell perfectly on her shoulders, unlike in Quinn's dream when they were up in pigtails.

Rachel's eyes were staring up at Quinn with something that looked like nervousness. Why would she be nervous?

"How are you?" asked Rachel, her voice shaky.

"Uh, good I guess" said Quinn, feeling slightly awkward.

They stared at each other in silence, none of them wanting to speak in the crowded hallway, for fear of being overheard.

In the silence, Quinn noticed things about Rachel she'd never taken interest in before, like how her eyebrows were finely arched and looked like they were recently threaded. The way her ears looked slightly rounded and smaller than normal.

"What did you do after school yesterday?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing, I just stayed at home and watched TV, you know, nothing special. Brittany and Santana came over though" said Quinn and she relaxed, albeit slightly. "What about you? What did you do?"

"I was actually thinking of you and your confession to me" said Rachel, her eyes trained on Quinn's face.

The hallway felt like it was a sauna as Quinn became flustered and her eyes became fixated on Rachel's face. She wasn't expecting this conversation to come so quickly, maybe a couple of days going by, but not the next day. But something else in Quinn stirred. Rachel Berry had thought about her.

"Oh?" said Quinn and she cocked her head to the side as if she was a curious puppy.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm flattered that you think I'm attractive" said Rachel and she put her hand on Quinn's arm.

Quinn gaze flickered from Rachel's face to her hand that was resting on her arm and frowned, her heart dropping.

"But you don't like me that way" said Quinn, not trying to hide her disappointment. She'd seen it in enough movies, the consoling arm touch, the sorry expression in the actor's face and the tone that adults used to tell children that they weren't going to Disney world this year.

"What? No!" said Rachel and she removed her hand from Quinn's arm and let it fall to her side. "I was going to say that I don't mind experimenting. Obviously there's some sort of chemistry between us and I think that we could try it"

Quinn gawked at Rachel, her mind melting from what she was hearing.

"I- wait- You mean it?" said Quinn, smiling like an idiot.

"Of course I mean it Quinn! Unless you don't want t-"

"No! - I mean, yes!" said Quinn cutting Rachel off, at a loss for words. "Of course I'd like to"

Quinn couldn't believe this was happening. But something was bothering her. It was tugging at the back of her mind, waiting to be acknowledged. When Quinn acknowledged the thing that was tugging in her mind, her face distorted in to confusion and her happiness subsided.

"Wait a minute, you said experiment?" said Quinn, and she closed her locker door and leant back on it.

"Yes, I've never been with a girl before Quinn so this is new for me"

"Neither have I" said Quinn, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Really?" said Rachel, her tone surprised.

"You're pretty much the first girl that's made me question my sexuality" said Quinn, her voice low enough to be considered a whisper.

Rachel's eyes continued to stare at Quinn's face, before she looked down at her hands. "I'm glad that you haven't actually" said Rachel, her voice as low as Quinns. "When did it develop, your crush on me?"

Quinn cleared her throat and looked down at her shoes, zooming in on the scuff marks on the sides.

"Let's just say it was developed early. Maybe if we're still experimenting I'll tell you when" said Quinn, and she couldn't help but sound slightly annoyed.

Something felt wrong about how Rachel had said 'experiment', like it was just a phase that was going to go away within the next couple of days, like she was humouring her crush until it wasn't funny anymore. Something in Quinn realised that what she was feeling wasn't a phase. When she watched Santana and Brittany fool around in her bedroom yesterday, instead of mocking them and telling them to get a room that wasn't her own, she had let it continue before doing that, because she was intrigued but also because she wanted their relationship so badly. There was no way this was a phase or that she was just 'experimenting'.

But Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't stupid, so she wasn't surprised when she saw Rachel bend her head low and start to fidget with her hands.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that we're still young and-"

"Are you forgetting that you kissed me back to?" whispered Quinn and she leant forward, her eyes staring into Rachels.

"I-I-Yes" Murmured Rachel, her voice sounding embarrassed and she started to back away slightly. "I know I kissed you back but it was in the heat of the moment!" she looked up at Quinn and ran her fingers though her hair.

"What do you mean it was in the heat of the moment?" asked Quinn, confused. "You could have easily pulled away; you didn't have to kiss back"

"Well maybe I didn't want to pull away then" said Rachel, her voice low. "Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't understand what was going on" Rachel put her hand on Quinn's arm again and smiled. "I'm sorry Quinn; I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Can you forgive me?"

Quinn's looked down, trying to hide her smile. Rachel Berry was apologising to her and asking for her forgiveness, something unheard of even to her. Quinn was thinking if she should forgive Rachel so easily, after all she wasn't expecting this conversation to happen so quickly. But she also didn't know what she should forgive Rachel for. Rachel wasn't doing anything bad, not really. She was just as confused about this whole situation as much as Quinn was, even more so. Rachel obviously didn't mean to upset her; Quinn could tell that from the way she was looking at her. Plus, how could she not forgive her? What with those hazel eyes watching her.

As Quinn rose her head, about to say it was fine, she spotted someone pat Rachel on her shoulder

"Hey Rachel!" came the voice of Kurt and instantly Rachel dropped her hand from Quinn's arm and looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Hey Kurt" said Rachel, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey" said Quinn, feeling her mood deflate. What an annoying time to interrupt.

Rachel and Kurt started talking about the latest rumour that had hit the McKinley hallways. Apparently a senior was caught with two teachers in the janitor's closet. Quinn wasn't paying attention to the conversation; she didn't really like rumours anymore. They were tacky and weren't her thing. Sure, she'd spread a couple of rumours before but ever since a Rumour had got out saying that she and Finn bathed in fish guts and that's why Finn's breath always smelled like tuna, she decided it was time to stay away from them.

"Me and Blaine are actually going to breadstix tonight!" said Kurt and he started to blush. "They have something new that he wants to try out so I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Absolutely!" said Rachel, smiling. "Hey Quinn, did you want to come with me?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel, feeling her heart pound in her chest and the blood pulsing in her ears.

"Huh?" said Quinn.

"I said do you want to come with me?"

"Like a Date?" asked Quinn, going red.

"Do you want it to be a date?" said Rachel smiling. Rachel's voice had sounded strangely sultry, reminding Quinn of Santana's voice and she contained a shiver that ran down her spine. "Although we wouldn't be alone, it'll be a double date"

Quinn felt light headed. Her cheeks literally felt like they were on fire from all the blushing she had been doing. She stared at Rachel with her mouth hanging open.

Rachel Berry was asking her on a date. Well Double date, but it was a date nonetheless. Quinn didn't know what to think, her mind was literally all over the place.

"I-uh-sure- I mean yes" Quinn stammered and she started grinning.

"Great! Consider this an apology for what I said, and hopefully we'll get to know each other even better than we do now" said Rachel, and she smiled slyly.

Something about Rachel in those last few seconds had made Quinn lust after her even more. The way she sounded different than when they were speaking earlier. The way she had sounded more confident in her words . . . more sexy and flirty. It reminded Quinn of herself, when she was talking to one of her potential dates. The Rachel Berry in front of her radiated power from her every pore. And Quinn liked it.

"We'll meet at breadstix at seven o'clock sharp if that's okay with you?" interrupted Kurt, who didn't look mildly shocked at what was going on in front of him.

"That's fine by me. What about you Quinn?" asked Rachel, and she looked at Quinn with a playful smile.

_She's killing me slowly_ thought Quinn.

"That's fine by me also" she said, still grinning.

"Perfect! I'll make sure to wear something nice for you . . . hopefully you'll do the same for me" said Rachel and she put her left index finger on to Quinn's lips, before sliding it off her lips like what she had done to Quinn's thigh yesterday in glee club, and turned on her heels and walked away, Kurt by her side. "See you at seven Quinn!" Rachel shouted back at Quinn.

If it wasn't for the crowds of people in the hallway, Quinn would have feinted there and then. Instead her knees wobbled slightly and she had to prop herself up on to her locker. Quinn licked her lips slowly, savouring the taste of Rachel's finger. It tasted of cocoa butter creaming lotion, mixed in with Quinn's strawberry lip gloss.

Quinn inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes.

"I'm going on a date with Rachel Berry"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"Is she looking back at us?" asked Rachel, walking ahead and trying not to look back.

"No she's actually leaning against her locker. She looks like she's about to feint" said Kurt sounding shocked.

"Did I do well?" said Rachel, looking at Kurt's face.

"You did everything perfect to a Tee. Nice touch with the voice and finger to lips thing" said Kurt, and he looked down at her fondly like how an older brother looked at their younger sibling.

"Thanks, I learned from the best" said Rachel smiling and she held her head high. "Now, what do I wear for my date with Quinn Fabray?"


	4. Time for that Date

"Artie's a nice guy" said Brittany as she gave Lord Tubbington his food; Medium rare steak with a melted cheese slice on top of it.

After yesterday at Quinn's house, Brittany had decided that two cheese slices with Pixy Stix sprinkled on them wasn't as great an idea as she had hoped because when she gave it to Lord Tubbington yesterday, only the sides had been nibbled on. So she had decided to pick up some beef steaks from the supermarket and treat him to something special.

Brittany looked up at Santana, whose eyes looked at the steak with longing and her mouth slightly hanging open like one of those Cartoon wolves that had seen a steaming main course, she even looked like she was about to levitate out of her chair towards it.

"Did you want me to cook you one?" Brittany asked, already walking to the fridge and prying it open.

"Why didn't you tell me you cooked steak so well?" said Santana, sounding surprised and Brittany turned to see Santana inhale deeply at the smell of the cooked seasoning that was coming from Lord Tubbington's steak.

"I like to keep surprising you. It wouldn't be fun if you knew everything about me. Relationships don't last long if there isn't enough mystery. At least that's what I read in a magazine once"

Brittany closed the fridge door with the back of her foot as she had two steaks in plastic containers stacked on top of each other in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other with two cheese slices in her mouth. Brittany walked over to the Kitchen counter and put everything she had in her hands on it.

"How long have you been speaking to Artie" asked Santana, curiosity in her tone.

"I-" Before Brittany could utter another word she remembered she had the two cheese slices in her mouth. When she took them out and put them on the counter, she looked at Santana, who was watching her intently. "I've been speaking to him ever since he helped me with my math homework. He's really smart and like I keep telling you, really nice" she said smiling.

"Hmm" said Santana and she looked over at Lord Tubbington, who was nibbling at the steak.

"Why don't you talk to him?" said Brittany as she opened the plastic containers holding the steaks.

"Uh, because I don't want to?"

"Come on San, he isn't bad at all"

"As you keep saying" said Santana.

"As I keep saying" said Brittany, her voice firm.

Brittany wondered if Santana was jealous of Artie. But then that wouldn't make any sense, what would she have anything to be jealous about? He was in a wheelchair and life had pretty much treated him like crap. What was there to be jealous about? Sure he was hot in a nerdy type of way and he could beat Santana in probably any wheelchair based game, but apart from that, what was there to be jealous about?

Instead of keeping her questions bottled up, Brittany relayed her thoughts to Santana.

"What, me? Be Jealous of him? No way" said Santana and she laughed dryly.

"Are you angry at me?" said Brittany, her voice low.

She was cutting the Steak into small diced pieces. She cut the steak until there was around ten small pieces. She then removed the second stake from its container and started cutting it into the same amount of pieces.

"Of course I'm not angry with you Britt, Why would you say that?"

"I don't know I just wanna know why you seem to have a problem with Artie" said Brittany and she went towards the spice rack that was across the room and next to the house phone to pick up a jar labelled **Cajun spice** and returned to the Kitchen counter. She didn't use it on Lord Tubbington's stake because she knew he couldn't handle the spiciness. She'd tried giving him some before and he ended up stinking out his litter box for a whole week.

"I don't have a problem with Artie Abrams and I could never have a problem with you Britt" Brittany heard a chair scrape across the wooden floor and suddenly Santana's arms were around Brittany's waist.

Brittany took a deep breath as Santana's closeness made her mind become slightly foggy. Her scent that smelled of the sweetest of perfume, something that reminded her of candy floss, consumed Brittany's senses and made her disorientated. The way Santana's hands were only just around her waist but felt like they were caressing the whole of her body made Brittany stifle a moan that wanted to escape her lips.

"If you say so" said Brittany as she cleared her throat.

Santana's lips brushed the nape of Brittany's neck and she shuddered involuntary.

"Did you need me to get you anything?" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Could you pass me the onions, they're in the fridge" Brittany said hoarsely while grinning.

When Santana kissed her cheek and went towards the fridge, Brittany quickly glanced over at her.

Santana was wearing Brittany's clothes as she was staying over for the night. She was wearing hot pink tracksuit bottoms and a strawberry red hoodie. Her hair was tied back in one, as usual, though Brittany had told her she could have it out if she wanted.

"Could you get the rice in the cupboard above me as well please?" asked Brittany, looking down at the steaks sizing them up, hoping that they was identical.

"No problem sweetie" said Santana, picking up an onion from the fridge and closing the fridge door with her hip.

Brittany watched as Santana walked towards her slowly and Brittany knew that she was doing this to keep her attention, to keep her eyes focused on her and only her by the way she had a spring to her step. She reminded Brittany of a mature lioness walking through parted lions with her head held high and her very pores oozing confidence and power. When Santana had reached Brittany's right side and went on her tip-toes to open the cupboard, Santana's arm brushed Brittany's cheek on its way up and her bum bumped Brittany's side.

"Sorry" said Santana and she smiled as she went back on her feet and put both the Onion and the packet of Rice on the kitchen counter.

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and smiled at her.

"That's all you're getting until I finish, I have to get this down to a tee" said Brittany and she opened the Cajun spice jar and sprinkled a tablespoon on each of the pieces of steaks. "Only the best for my girlfriend"

"Speaking of girlfriends" said Santana as she pried herself away from Brittany's side, keeping her hands away from Brittany. "How do you think Quinn is?"

"Probably fine I guess. We spoke to her at lunch right?"

"Yeah, though I wouldn't say we were talking, more like me and you were talking at her face while she was pining over Berry at the other table"

"I know right! Did you see when they made eye contact? That was so sweet" said Brittany and her heart felt like it was melting all over again as she remembered the scene.

Dinner was ready within thirty minutes. Brittany had outdone herself, though she felt like she could have done much more. She had timed everything right; she made sure to add the right amount of chopped onions, the right amount of water to create gravy to the steaks that she was cooking, to cook the rice to perfection so that it looked nice and fluffy. Everything seemed fine. It even tasted good and the praise from Santana made her feel like she was floating on cloud nine and she couldn't help put blush.

"You gotta teach me how to cook like this. I only know how to do basic things like risotto and a roast turkey but this was just amazing Britt!" said Santana. "And I'm not going to lie, when I saw you cutting the cheese slices and putting them on top of the steaks I didn't think it'd be good but it actually worked!"

"Thanks, I was experimenting one day and I have to admit that I got the idea from the Philadelphia cheesesteak. I just wanted to see how it would taste with rice, that's all"

"Well it was nice and it was cooked to perfection" Santana smiled at Brittany. "Thank you, Chef Pierce" and she raised her glass of wine for a toast.

"Glad you liked it, Miss Lopez" said Brittany and she raised her own glass, giggling.

They stretched their wine glasses out towards each other and at the sound of the clink of glass on glass; they retracted it back and knocked back the rest of the wine.

They looked at each other, their eyes trained on each other until Santana's smile turned sly.

"So, what's for dessert?"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Quinn was sat across from two empty chairs that housed nothing but emptiness. Her palms had become sweaty and she was trying so hard not to rub them on her new dress.

Quinn was wearing a pale golden dress that stopped just before her knees and hugged her body tightly, accentuating curves she never knew she had. She had braided her hair into a fish tail, something she had wanted to do before but never had the time to do, or any important occasion to do it for. She wore very little make-up but just enough to bring out her jawline and her eyes.

Quinn thought she looked overdressed, that she made too much of an effort, even though it was for a date.

A date (well, double date) with Rachel Berry. Dressing like this, Quinn wanted to let Rachel know that, no matter what the date may be, she'd always put effort in to it no matter what, In order to make her happy she'd move hell and earth for her, even if that meant showing up ten minutes early.

Quinn had ordered the customary free breadsticks and water and snacked on them to past the time. But within that time she thought even more, which was a dangerous thing to do, given how nervous she was. She was actually nervous for a date. Quinn couldn't remember the last time she had been nervous for a date. It felt so new to her, the thumping of her heart, the way she noticed how many breaths she'd taken and how much she was staring at the clock, watching the slim hands that conducted time, tick by.

Quinn turned to look at the empty chair beside her and the thought of Rachel sitting next to her, arms brushing against one another, made Quinn smile.

The minutes passed until finally the clock in Breadstix struck seven o'clock, and Quinn heard the restaurant door open and whipped her head round towards it, her smile turning in to a grin and her eyes sparkling with what could only be excitement. To anyone that looked at her at that moment, she would have looked like a small child that had just seen Father Christmas for the first time on Christmas day.

When Quinn saw Kurt and Blaine walk through together, heavy in discussion, she craned her neck trying to see above them to get a glimpse of Rachel. She didn't care about them at the moment, there was plenty of time to speak to them once they made it to the table, and all that mattered was that Rachel was there.

And she was.

Trailing behind them was the most stunning creature Quinn had ever laid her eyes on, that her breath ended up catching in her throat.

Some of the creature's brunette hair was put up in a bun, held together by what looked like navy blue chopsticks, while the rest of its hair was in a fringe. The creature was dressed in something that hung loosely on its shoulders, a simple yet elegant purple zip-up dress. Along the dress's right side was a swirl pattern decorated in what looked like Swarovski crystals the size of mints, each crystal glinting off the florescent lights. Its lips were full and up in a smile, connecting to its beautiful brown eyes. Although she was afar, Quinn saw the creature's skin glow, almost as if it was an energy source. Quinn's gazed lowered, studying the creature's incredibly long and nimble legs that were in black tights, to finally her white flat-shoes.

This wasn't Rachel Berry. It couldn't be. This was a creature that came from another world, from some part of the galaxy that housed what seemed to be goddesses. Although Rachel Berry was perfect, this couldn't be the same person.

This wasn't Rachel Berry. This was a goddess that had decided to grace Quinn with its presence.

Quinn looked down at herself, suddenly feeling underdressed.

The sudden excitement that she had felt when she heard the door open had been replaced with nervousness. Quinn's lips suddenly felt chapped and her palms felt like they had been dropped in water.

Quinn took deep breaths, trying to control her breathing, to steady herself. When she felt calm, she stood up and looked at Rachel, waving her over and trying to get her attention.

After Kurt had nudged her and pointed to Quinn, Rachel had caught site of her and Quinn saw her smile falter into something that looked like awe, with her eyes widening at the sight of Quinn and she thought she saw her whisper to Kurt 'wow'.

And before Quinn knew it, they were walking towards the table, towards her. Quinn moved from her chair and decided to meet them halfway. She walked graciously until she was at the halfway point, where she started to smooth out what looked like crinkles in her dress and started playing at her hair, fixing things that didn't need to be fixed.

When they reached her, Quinn looked up from the last crinkle in her dress and flashed them all a dazzling smile.

"Hey Quinn" said Kurt, his voice soft and gentle. He moved towards her and kissed her on her cheeks lightly.

"Hey Kurt" said Quinn and she returned the gesture.

"Hey Quinn" said Blaine, his voice as gentle as Kurt's, but with a rough edge to it. He held out his hand and they shook hands.

"Hey Blaine" said Quinn.

Quinn's eyes met Rachel's and for a minute it was like they were in the hallway again, alone and no one to bother them. Quinn took one of Rachel's hands and she brought it up to her lips, kissing it softly.

"You look stunning" said Quinn, sounding breathless and put Rachel's hand back down carefully, as if it was a box that had the word 'FRAGILE' stamped on it.

"So do you" said Rachel and she smiled up at Quinn.

"Who said chivalry was dead" said Kurt and they all laughed, though Quinn and Rachel were still staring at each other.

As they walked towards their table and sat down, Rachel by Quinn and Kurt by Blaine, everyone was talking about how nice everyone looked.

Kurt was wearing a caramel buttoned-shirt with a cashmere pink waistcoat over it with denim skinny jeans and shined black work boots, while Blaine was wearing a pink buttoned shirt and black jeans with grey shoes.

"You two look stunning" said Blaine, picking up the breadstick basket and putting some of the breadsticks on his plate. "Quinn you've literally taken my breath away, you know that?"

Quinn laughed nervously. "Thanks, though I have to admit the real star of the evening has to be Berry, I mean look at her" Quinn sighed dreamily and put her hands in Rachel's direction, like she was showing off a prize on one of those game shows.

Rachel was blushing slightly. "Thanks, but if it wasn't for Kurt helping me pick out a dress, I don't know what I'd have worn"

"You would have looked good in anything" Quinn said as if by instinct and felt herself blush. "I'm starving and breadsticks aren't cutting it, so how about we order something to eat?"

A chorus of agreement came from their table and Kurt put his hand in the air and snapped his fingers twice.

"So when did you get here Quinn?" Rachel asked, turning to face her.

"I got here ten minutes before you guys. I couldn't trust myself with the time" Quinn took a sip of her water which had become luke warm.

There waiter came by then, a middle aged woman who looked like she was in her late forties, with wrinkles on her forehead and bags under her tired grey eyes. Her eyes had darted to Kurt's declining hand and her mouth was in a frown.

"Welcome to breadstix, what can I get ya?" the waitress said, her voice oozing fake enthusiasm and she fixed a smile on her face, which made her age ten more years.

"Hi," Kurt looked at the waitress's nametag and then up at her, "Betty, can we get a couple of drinks?"

"What would you like to Drink?" said the waitress, still smiling.

"Sparkling water please. What about you guys?" said Kurt and he looked at Blaine, who was staring up at the waitress.

"Coke please, no ice" said Blaine, his eyebrows rising slightly and his eyes squinting at the waitress.

"Me too, though can I have ice in mine? Oh and could I have a lemon slice wedged on the side of the glass with a tiny umbrella if you have those? I've always wanted those" said Rachel and she picked up a napkin and started to fold it.

"Could I get the same as her, but with a hint of Rum" said Quinn and she felt everyone's eyes at their table turn on her.

"Are you even of drinking age miss?" asked the waitress, her smile waning.

"It's not like you care anyway. You do this and I'll tip you twenty percent" Quinn said and she noticed the waitress's smile become genuine, though she still looked older.

There was a short silence before the waitress nodded at Quinn. "Is that all?"

"No, we'd actually liked to order" Kurt said slowly, his eyes flickering from Rachel to Quinn and then back to the waitress. "Can I get a Ceaser Salad?"

"Your special that you have only for today, if it's no problem!" Blaine said smiling. "Is it really as good as the reviewer said in the newspaper?"

"You tell me kid" said Betty the waitress and she turned to look at the two girls. "What about you two?"

"Can I try your stir-fried corn with chilli, ginger, garlic and parsley? I heard it's pretty good here" said Rachel and she smiled up at the waitress.

"I'll just have the same as Kurt" said Quinn and she pointed to Kurt so that the waitress knew who she was talking about.

When the waitress had read back to them their orders and everyone confirmed that's what they wanted, she'd taken their menus from the table and walked away, glancing back once to look at Quinn.

"Very bold of you Quinn" Rachel whispered with admiration in her voice.

"Why thank you, I do try to impress" said Quinn, grinning.

Quinn felt Rachel's arm brush against her own and when Quinn looked at her, she saw Rachel smile up at her, and before Quinn knew it, she felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw Rachel's fingers closed around Quinn's. Quinn tried to break the contact but Rachel's grip only tightened. Quinn leant towards Rachel, her lips close to Rachel's ear.

"My hand's sweaty" Quinn whispered in to Rachel's ear.

"It doesn't matter, mine is to" Rachel whispered back and her voice sent a shiver down Quinn's spine.

"Yours don't feel sweaty" said Quinn and she thought about how Rachel's hand actually felt as light as the feathers that were in her pillow.

"You flatter me too much Quinn" said Rachel, and she leant back to look at Quinn's face. "I know it's random of me to say this, but you have beautiful eyes, has anyone told you that?"

"Very few have told me that, though in my opinion, they just seem dull to me"

"Well I wouldn't call them dull. They remind me of summer, where the leaves are at their greenest. When I look at your eyes, I imagine myself under an oak tree with the afternoon sun high above me and a slight breeze carrying the scent of nature in the air. They make me feel warm inside"

"You get all that from just looking at my eyes?" Quinn laughed, and took a sip from her luke warm water, trying to hide the serious amount of blushing she was doing.

No one had ever said that about her eyes, the most she had got was "You have nice eyes" or "Your eyes remind me of the colour of my lawnmower (Finn. Even now Quinn wondered what she ever saw in him) but to have someone go in to detail about how they made them feel and what they reminded them of, was something new. Something only Rachel Berry would do.

"Here you go" The voice of the Waitress Betty, with a tray with their drinks on it, interrupted Quinn's thoughts. She handed everyone their drinks and told them that their food would be ready in twenty minutes tops and disappeared.

Rachel raised her glass to Quinn, and Quinn mimicked the action.

"To our first date" said Rachel and she giggled.

"First date" said Quinn and their glasses clinked, their tropical umbrella's swishing around in their glasses.

After squeezing the lemon in to her glass, Quinn took a sip of her drink and shuddered. Finally something strong enough to keep her on her toes. Quinn felt the rum course through her body, warming her hands and feet and her chest, while the cold and sweetness of the coke balanced the taste.

Feeling confidant and more relaxed now that she had a proper drink, Quinn decided to make conversation with Rachel, to get to know her better.

"So, Rachel Berry, tell me about yourself?" said Quinn and she stirred her drink with the little umbrella.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Rachel asked and she fluttered her eyelashes and took a sip from her drink like an innocent schoolgirl.

"I don't know; how you were when you were a kid, what you like, that sort of thing" said Quinn and she giggled.

"How about we play a game?" asked Rachel.

Quinn smiled "shouldn't we leave games for later on the date? We've only been here, what? Fifth teen minutes?"

"Well if you say so" said Rachel her voice teasing and she mimicked Quinn and started stirring her drink with the umbrella. "Wouldn't you like to know what the game is though? You could enjoy it very much"

Quinn bit her bottom lip and sighed. "What are the rules first? Then I'll decide if we should play it now or later"

Rachel licked her lips and everything seemed to move in slow motion for Quinn. Her eyes watched as Rachel's tongue darted out of the side of her mouth and started to slide itself along her lips. She stared at Rachel's lips that glistened slightly after she had licked them and had to force herself to look up at her eyes and pay attention.

"The rules" Rachel started, "Are simple. I ask you a question and you answer. Every question you answer, I'll reward you with something and vica versa for you"

Quinn was grinning from ear to ear. She'd played this game before. It was a game she'd done to get to know Brittany and Santana when they were younger. Though the way Rachel was staring at her with a smile that the devil would be proud of, Quinn knew she had other ideas.

"And what are those rewards?" asked Quinn, her gaze lowering to Rachel's lips and then back up to her face.

"Within reason, after all, this is our first date. We don't want to move too fast" said Rachel and she pushed away a strand of her hair from her face.

"Rachel Berry, Are you flirting with me?" said Quinn slyly.

"Maybe" said Rachel and she bit down on her bottom lip.

But then the mood darkened when they heard raised voices at their table. Quinn was thrown out of her mentality that she and Rachel were the only ones at the table and into a scene she'd rather not be in.

She turned to face a red faced Kurt and a red faced Blaine, whose eyebrows were furrowed.

"Are you serious right now Blaine, you brought that up here, of all places?" said Kurt, his tone flat.

"Of course I brought it up here! Where else was I supposed to bring it up!" said Blaine, his voice rising.

"I don't know, maybe when we're in private and not out in public?"

"So you're ashamed to have me here with you?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Quinn and Rachel with sad eyes. "I'm sorry that you guys have to see this, I know you two were having a moment"

"So who is he Kurt?" said Blaine, his eyes focused on Kurt. "Tell them who it is"

Quinn watched as Kurt rolled his eyes and started fiddling with his knife. She watched as he twirled it in his fingers, the metal gleaming dangerously in the fluorescent lights.

"He is a friend, nothing more" said Kurt, his eyes closed.

"Then why the secrecy Kurt? Especially with him"

"Sebastian Smythe. We talk now. He was a jackass and in some form he still is, but now I can actually talk to him without feeling this hatred because of what happened before with Karofsky"

"And the fact that he nearly blinded me" said Blaine and he folded his arms across his chest.

"I know, and I haven't forgiven him fully for that, I don't think I ever could, but in a way, he's learnt his lesson Blaine" said Kurt and he stopped twirling the knife and set it beside him.

Quinn stared at them, watching to see who would talk first, when she heard the clearing of a throat. They all looked up and saw their waitress Betty hovering over them, smiling happily at them. She put down their food and asked if they wanted anything else. When no one did, she told them that she'd be over by the kitchen if they needed her and walked away.

The smell of Rachel's stir-fried corn made Quinn's mouth water. She looked down at her ceaser salad and noticed it didn't have quite the same effect on her.

"Did you wanna try some Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yes please" said Quinn, trying not to sound desperate.

Quinn watched as Rachel scooped up the corn with her fork.

"Say ahh" said Rachel

"What?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"You want some, right?"

"Well yeah—"

"Then open that mouth of yours and taste it"

Quinn's lips twitched into a smile and a shiver ran down her spine at Rachel's words. She imagined that exact sentence being used in a different scenario and it took all her will power not to fluster.

_You're not the only one that can flirt Berry_ thought Quinn and she opened her mouth slowly and leant forward.

As the smell of the corn filled Quinn's nose, she watched as the fork inched closer to her mouth and saw Rachel's hand shake slightly. When the fork was practically in her mouth, Quinn decided to place her tongue on the bottom of the fork and lick it. Her tongue slid from the bottom of the fork all the way to the tips of it and slid back down along the bottom again. Her eyes were trained on Rachel's, who had gone a scarlet colour and whose mouth hung open. Quinn released a short and simple moan from her throat and watched as Rachel swallowed hard and closed her eyes, her grip loosening on the fork. Quinn closed her mouth and moved her head back, the fork sliding from inside her mouth to outside, where all the corn that was on the fork was gone.

Quinn closed her eyes and chewed the corn, her taste-buds bursting with flavour and spice and moaned again until finally she swallowed. She opened her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes to see Rachel practically biting off her bottom lip and staring at her with lust, her hands clenched into fist as if she was trying to hold herself back.

"Thanks for letting me try some," said Quinn, her voice sounding innocent yet seductive, "I enjoyed the taste. Did you want some of mine?"

"I— uh—Wha—Sa—um—ah" was all that came out of Rachel's mouth until she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked at Quinn's salad. "No thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed my ju- I mean corn! That you enjoyed the CORN!" she said, her cheeks as red as cherry tomatoes.

Quinn looked down trying to contain her laughter and side-glanced at Rachel's face.

But the mood dampened again, when the pounding of a fist against their table made Quinn flinch and look up.

Blaine had gotten up from the table and was making his way towards the door, with Kurt calling after him.

"What happened?" Rachel asked Kurt, who was standing up.

"He's being an idiot, that's what happened. He thinks that I'm having an affair with Sebastian" said Kurt, sounding annoyed that he was explaining this to Rachel. "I want to go after him, but I don't know if I should leave you two alone and let him cool off"

Quinn's ears perked up and she looked up at Kurt. Although she knew it was selfish of her, she couldn't help but think that the date would be a lot better without having to worry about Kurt and his temperamental boyfriend ruining precious moments like the one she and Rachel were just in. She wanted to say that he could leave the two of them alone; after all it would be fun. But Quinn knew that Rachel would choose to go with Kurt, he was her friend after all.

"Check on Blaine and if you aren't coming back then just come back here and tell me and I'll come with you" said Rachel calmly.

"You aren't going with Kurt?" Quinn said in surprise.

"There's no reason to, unless Kurt wants me to come with him now" Rachel looked up at Kurt, waiting for his answer.

Kurt nodded. "I'll let you know. Give me ten minutes" said Kurt and he looked at Quinn. "I'm sorry that your 'moments' have been interrupted, I know how frustrating it can get"

"It's fine" Quinn lied, her smile fixed.

Kurt apologised once more before jogging out of the restaurant door and in to the night, looking for Blaine.

"Are they always like that?" Quinn asked as she finally had some of her salad. It was starting to go cold, but it still tasted good though not as good as Rachel's.

"Not until recently" Rachel replied, looking down at her food. "I think it's because of graduation and they don't know what they're going to do"

"None of us know what we're going to do. And isn't graduation in a month's time? Shouldn't they be focusing on the here and now and cross that bridge when they get to it?"

"I guess" Rachel frowned and rested her hand on Quinn's.

Quinn looked down at Rachel's hand and then back to her face, smiling.

"You really like touching me Berry—

"Do you know what I want to do to you? I want to take you to the girl's restroom and push you against the wall while I kiss you with so much passion you'd think I was Jesus. My tongue would wrap around yours and you'd get to taste me like I know you've been fantasizing about, why else would you do that act with the fork? " Rachel then brought her lips to Quinn's ear and started whispering the things she'd do to her after their 'slow and tantalising, wet inducing' kiss that involved Quinn's tongue and Rachel's legs wrapped around Quinn's waist, with Rachel's hands buried deep within her hair, before Rachel leant away from Quinn's ear and took a sip of her drink.

Quinn was speechless and it was her turn to stutter and turn scarlet. Her thoughts were all over the place, with Rachel's sudden scenario the only thing that she could think of. Quinn always knew that Rachel had a darker side to her, something that couldn't be tamed and could be borderline masochist; but to hear Rachel describe what she wanted done to her in such a horny tone from someone that was dressed so elegantly. . . It made Quinn fall for her more.

"That's nice and all" said Quinn, low enough so that only the two of them could hear. "But what are you waiting for? Why don't you lead me to the restroom and do those things to me? To let me hear those moans and screams of ecstasy from that dirty mouth of yours"

"Because, as I said before, Quinn Fabray, This is still our first date. And I'd prefer to keep it classy and keep you wanting for more"

"You have no idea how much I want you right now" said Quinn, her voice edgier.

"I have an idea" said Rachel and she winked at Quinn.

They finished their food and continued to flirt, with Rachel doing exactly what Quinn done with the fork and Quinn taking the tiny umbrella from in her drink and sliding her tongue along the hilt.

Quinn was having fun, she was enjoying the flirting that they were doing and she didn't want the evening to end and she felt that she was connecting with Rachel in ways she never had before.

As the evening wined down, with Kurt still not back, Quinn subsided the flirtation and moved on to actually getting to know Rachel. She wanted to know what Rachel loved apart from singing, apart from her Broadway goal or even the tony she wanted.

"Right, are you going to tell me about yourself or do I have to play the game?" Quinn said smiling and she took hold of Rachel's hand.

Rachel looked down at their entwined hands and then to her glass, smiling. "No games yet . . . What do you want to know?"

"What's it like being Rachel Berry? The girl with the voice and the girl with a big dream?"

Rachel chuckled and sighed. She looked up at Quinn and smiled.

"It's pretty daunting, I must admit. I have everything planned for the next five years, what I'm going to do when I leave school, where I'm going, that sort of thing. But I don't have a clue how I'm going to get there. Wishful thinking can only get you so far"

"But why singing? Why not a business degree or something? Or even college?" Quinn asked, genuinely interested.

Quinn felt Rachel squeeze her hand and she saw Rachel frown, her eyes solemn.

"Because that's all I know. I live and breathe singing. I've been singing before I could walk; my dad's say that I used to sing myself to sleep when I was three years old. Something like singing has been a part of me that it's like an extra limb and I don't think I could ever stop. Plus . . ." She trailed off her eyes looking at Quinn, almost as if she was searching her face for something. "I really want to meet Barbara"

"Oh yeah, you said you wanted to duet with her right?"

"Yeah, but not as much, I mean, I could never be as talented as her I mean you've heard her. I just want to get to a point in my life where I can say 'I met the Barbara Streisand and it was magical'" Rachel sighed and she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I'm sure you'll achieve your dreams Rachel, I've known you for what seems like a lifetime and one thing I know is that when you put your mind towards something, you work your ass off" said Quinn and she squeezed Rachel's hand in reassurance.

"Quinn Fabray . . . You called me Rachel" Rachel smiled and Quinn only then noticed that she had dimples.

"It's not the first time I've called you Rachel" said Quinn.

"Yeah but lately you've been calling me Berry"

"I know. It's just Berry's stuck with me. You remind me of strawberries if I'm honest"

"Why?"

"Because I like them"

"What else do you like?" Rachel asked and she let go of Quinn's hand and started stroking her arm, her fingers feeling cool to Quinn's skin.

"Flowers, there's just something about them. I like Lavender and Lilacs, especially when they're bundled together. They make me happy. Their scents are amazing to my nose and I just can't get enough of them" said Quinn, and then she sighed. "But also because me and my mom used to pick them when I was younger. We'd go to the florist down town and buy their seeds and we'd plant them and watch them grow. It was probably the only amount of bonding me and my mother have done since I've grown up"

"Why?" asked Rachel, her fingers still stroking Quinn's arm.

"We've drifted" said Quinn and she downed the rest of her drink. When she put the glass down, she turned to look at Rachel. "What about you? What do you like?"

"Apart from singing and Barbara?"

"Apart from singing and Barbara"

"Well, I enjoy chocolate a lot, white chocolate best. I like watching black and white movies and musicals"

"Is there any particular one that you enjoy?"

"Yeah, but it has Barbara in it" said Rachel and she laughed.

"I'm guessing Funny girl?" said Quinn.

"Yes! It's just the perfect movie and Barbara was so good in that film and of course Don't Rain on my Parade"

"I've only watched bits and pieces of it" Quinn admitted and she grinned weakly.

"You need to watch all of it! You won't regret watching it . . . Maybe we could watch it together"

"Yeah, our second date will be us hanging out at your place" said Quinn.

"I don't see why not" said Rachel.

Their conversation was interrupted when the sound of Rachel's phone started vibrating on the table. Rachel Picked it up and answered her phone, her eyes on Quinn and her fingers still stroking Quinn's arm.

"Hello?"

Rachel was listening intently to the person on the other end of the phone, uh huh-ing and mhm-ing until her facial expression changed from calm to surprised. For a second, Rachel stopped stroking Quinn's arm, her mouth twitching into a frown, until she looked up at Quinn and recomposed herself.

Quinn watched as her fingers stroked her arm and started writing something on it. She felt Rachel's finger draw what felt like a 'K' until her finger moved away from Quinn's arm to her lips.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" said Rachel, cutting the person off and sighing.

"What is it?" asked Quinn as soon as Rachel's finger lifted off of her lips.

"Kurt. He isn't coming back, and he's already at home. He's gonna tell me tomorrow at lunch" Rachel sighed again and looked at Quinn. "I'm going to go"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll drop you if you want?" said Quinn, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, why not?" said Rachel and she waved over Betty the Waitress.

After they had split the bill (and Quinn tipping Betty the twenty percent she said she would), they left Breadstix and entered the humid night of Ohio, the air feeling thick and nauseating. They walked in to Breadstix's car park and got into Quinn's car, a Cherry red Volkswagen Beetle that gleamed in the street light above it.

"I think this is the first time I've been in your car" said Rachel, inhaling the smell of pine that was coming from the small green tree that was hanging on the rear-view mirror.

"Impressed?" asked Quinn as she put her key in the ignition.

The car roared into life on its first go and Quinn raised her eyebrows. This was something that had never happened to Quinn ever, even today when she got to breadstix she had to turn the key four times before the engine came to life.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, just thinking that I should have you in my car more often" said Quinn as she adjusted her mirrors and made sure hers and Rachel's seat belt was on.

Quinn reversed out of the parking space she was in with grace and changed the gear to first and eased her foot down on to the pedal, the Volkswagen's engine purring.

They drove in silence for a while, the only sound coming from the radio in Quinn's car and the occasional splutter of the engine. Then, suddenly, 'I got the moves like Jagger' came on the Radio and Quinn started to hum to it. Soon, humming turned to full blown singing, with Rachel doing the whistling parts until she sang the Christina parts, which involved a lot of eye contact and a sultry voice.

Then it was over, the engine came to a stop, the radio turned off and the headlights dimmed until they were off.

Quinn walked Rachel to her front door, holding each other's hand firmly, not really wanting to let go.

"Apart from the drama with Kurt and Blaine, I'd say this was a nice date" said Quinn, her eyes looking down at the ground.

"Can I be honest with you?" Quinn looked up at Rachel, who was avoiding eye contact, but had a smile of her lips. "I was really nervous for this. I didn't know what I'd expect, but I had fun tonight"

"I was nervous as well; the amount of times I replayed the scenario of you not turning up or you not liking the way I looked was numerous"

"This date has made me realise that . . . I want to do this again Quinn. I really do. This was my first date. Ever"

"Really?" said Quinn and she looked up.

"Yes. And I'm glad that you were my first date. I really didn't know how I'd feel about dating another girl, but what should I feel if I've never even dated anyone?"

Quinn closed the distance between them, her body pressed close to Rachel and she put her free hand under Rachel's chin, tilting it upwards so that Rachel was staring up in to Quinn's eyes.

The humidity of the night seemed to encase itself around them, making Quinn feel hot and flustered.

"You were the perfect date, Rachel Berry" said Quinn, her voice low and soft.

"As were you, Quinn Fabray"" said Rachel and she closed her eyes, her head inching forward and her lips puckered towards Quinn.

Quinn felt Rachel's warm breath on her lips, the sensation strangely cooling.

Quinn closed her own eyes, and inhaled slowly before she puckered her own lips and closed the distance. Her lips met Rachel's, whose lips felt right on Quinns. There was no other word for it. Their shape seemed to fit and meld with Quinn's own. The kiss wasn't too hard or too soft, it was just right.

Quinn's heart was racing, her head feeling light. She felt warm to the core as their lips lingered on each other.

Quinn couldn't describe what she was feeling, she just knew that it was a first; it was hard to describe what was going on. She felt joy at finally kissing Rachel properly for the first time and frustrated because she couldn't put what she felt into words. It was like describing the taste of water or smelling a really distinctive smell.

They stood like that, their eyes closed and their lips locked, hearts racing and minds clearer than they were before. Their hands had wrapped themselves around each other and they held each other tightly. It was like they were the only two people in the world and nothing around them mattered. Suddenly Quinn thought of the moment when she saw Santana and Brittany on her floor, lost in each other, and she realised she was doing the same thing.

Quinn wanted to do so much more, she wanted them to part lips and let their tongues find each other, to dance and meet finally. But she knew she had to go slow, for Rachel's sake. Quinn couldn't force Rachel to do something she didn't want to.

They stayed like that until Rachel pulled away slowly. She was looking at Quinn with a dazed expression and a smile.

"Wow" whispered Rachel.

"Yeah" Quinn whispered back, her eyes holding Rachel's gaze.

They stared at each other in silence, none of them wanting to say goodbye. When Rachel sighed, Quinn smiled weakly and looked down at her feet and then back at Rachel.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Rachel, her voice light.

"You bet" said Quinn, smiling.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek, her lips feeling light on Quinn's skin, and walked towards her door before turning back to look at her.

"Goodnight Quinn" she said, almost glumly

"Goodnight Rachel" Quinn replied, her heart breaking that she couldn't spend just a couple more hours with Rachel.

Quinn walked towards her car and got in, but she didn't drive off straight away. She waited until Rachel got in to her house, safe and sound, before turning the engine on. She stared at Rachel's house for a moment and decided to think about the night's events. She stared absentmindedly out of the windshield before her lips twitched in to a smile and her heart tightening, as a thought drifted in to her head.

_I'm falling in love with Rachel Berry._


	5. The next day

Rachel and Kurt were sitting in McKinley's courtyard, watching the people they didn't know go by. It was a nice day outside, the sky was a clear blue and there were very little clouds out. The sun was above them, its rays shining down on them intensely with next to no wind blowing. But when it did, it was welcomed with open arms. But even though the weather was welcomed, it couldn't help what was being discussed between Kurt and Rachel.

"Kurt. Oh Kurt I'm so sorry" Rachel flung her arms around Kurt tightly, frowning. "Is there anything I can do–

"No it's fine" said Kurt, his voice levelled. "I'm sorry that I left you and Quinn like that and didn't even come back like I promised! I just thought that maybe we were making progress but . . . "Kurt trailed off and stayed silent for a while.

"It's fine and anyway, Quinn dropped me home" said Rachel, backing away and taking in Kurt.

He looked fine, wearing a sky blue turtleneck jumper and charcoal skinny jeans, though it was his face that had worried Rachel. He didn't look like Kurt. He looked older than what he truly was. She had never seen Kurt look so haggard . . . So defeated. His clear blue eyes showed an unfathomable amount of hurt that Rachel's heart felt heavy with dread. Under his eyes, small bags appeared under them, and Rachel wondered how long he had stayed up. The smell of Coffee lingered on his breath as he spoke. But the thing that hurt Rachel the most was his smile. It wasn't his normal smile. It was fixed on his face, trying to show that he was strong, that this was nothing and that it wasn't going to bring him down. But it didn't have the same feel as his smile; it felt strained, weak-willed and desperate. Whenever he used it, it felt wrong.

"She did?" said Kurt, trying to sound like his normal self, but failing slightly.

"Yeah!" said Rachel, happy to speak about something else, to change topics, anything to get Kurt back to normal and not think about what had happen last night. "We left as soon as you called to say you weren't coming back and she offered to drop me home" Rachel then started blushing.

"Then what" Kurt asked, his forced smile on his lips.

"Well we got to my house and got out of her car holding hands and she walked me to my door and then" Rachel looked down at her feet and then back at Kurt, smiling while biting her bottom lip. "We kissed"

Kurt put his hands over his mouth, his face looking like his older self in that brief moment, and squealed.

"I know!" said Rachel excitedly, entwining her hands together. "It was amazing, everything just felt like it was frozen in time and we were the only two people in the world, but most of all it felt right?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kurt, his smile turning in to his old one, the one that Rachel knew.

"I mean, it just felt right! I don't know any other way to explain it other than that. Her lips fit mine and everything just felt . . . right" said Rachel, blushing and throwing her hands in the air.

"So I guess we can say the date was successful?" said Kurt.

"Yep, thank you for coming with me and helping"

"It was my pleasure" said Kurt nodding. "So when's your second date?"

"We actually discussed this, though not in full, but I think it'll be at my house. Can you believe she hasn't seen Funny girl?"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"You promised you'd come by Artie" said Brittany, her eyes trained on Artie, frowning.

"I know, but I was kind of busy" said Artie, his voice sounding tired. "Could you get me out of here . . . It's not that I don't like being in here, just the last time I was here Coach Sylvester made me crawl through the hallway and I don't want that to happen again"

They were in the cheerios's changing room, Artie in his wheelchair and Brittany standing up, looking down at him.

"No one comes here at this time; most of them are behind the bleachers doing homework while the rest are at lunch. Believe it or not, we actually do things other than have sex with Jocks or admire each other in here" said Brittany, glancing behind her.

"Right, but I don't want to risk it with Coach Sylvester" said Artie and put his hands on the sides of his wheelchair and started rolling himself out.

Brittany watched him go ten paces before gripping the handles on his chair, stopping him from leaving.

"Oh, what the hell?" said Artie.

Brittany walked in front of Artie and crouched so that she was at his eye level.

"Don't leave Artie" said Brittany, her voice pleading "If you listen to what I have to say, I'll give you one of the Cheerios's bras, anyone one from the lockers"

Brittany watched as Artie thought it over, his eyes staring at her thoughtfully and his mouth pulling up in a smile, before it disappeared and he started shaking his head and sighing.

"No. However I will listen to what you have to say. Obviously this must be something heavy if you can't say it out in the open"

Brittany clapped her hands and smiled at Artie. She knew he wouldn't walk out on her just yet; after all he was her friend.

Brittany pushed Artie next to one of the wooden benches that were by their lockers and she sat down.

"I need your help on something"

"Sure" said Artie but he raised one of his eyebrows. "Is this homework related?"

"No, by the way I can't thank you enough for helping me with that, I got a C- which isn't great but at least it something" said Brittany and she cleared her throat "Anyway, getting back on topic, I was hoping that you'd come out with me and Santana next week Friday"

"Okay" Artie said slowly. "Is that it? You need help getting her to go on a date with you?"

Brittany giggled and punched Artie on his arm playfully. "No, I know how to do that by myself, what I need from you is you to sing"

"Sing for what?"

"For our engagement"

There was silence in the changing room, so much that if Brittany talked, her voice would echo. The sound of dripping water from a tap that wasn't shut off properly could be heard in the silence, each drip creating a slow rhythm to Brittany's ears. Finally Artie spoke.

"You asked Santana to marry you?" said Artie incredulously, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well not yet but I'm going to sometime this week" said Brittany, and she smiled. "I really like her Artie; she's just perfect in every way. She's smart, funny, from Lima, and she's the love of my life"

"But don't you think you may be going a bit fast?"

"I know that's what's been keeping me awake a lot, I mean, look at my nails" Brittany showed them to Artie, and watched as his eyes looked at her gnawed on nails. "The last time I bit my fingernails like this was when I was getting ready to try out for the Cheerios"

"Brittany" Artie moved Brittany's fingers away from his face gently and stared at her, his pale blue eyes focusing on her. "I think you should wait until you graduate"

"I know but I just" Brittany looked down at her hands and then back at Artie. "I just love her so much that I want her to know that I'm down for spending the rest of my life with her"

"And I'm sure she knows that—

"But what if she doesn't? What if she thinks that I don't love her as much as she does?"

"If she didn't Britt, do you honestly think that Santana Lopez, Lima heights queen, wouldn't have told you?"

Brittany chuckled and looked up at Artie. Maybe he was right, maybe she was going too fast. It wasn't the first time she had done something without thinking it through.

"But it's only an engagement, it's not like we're getting married while we're still in school"

"But what about her? Is she ready for that level of commitment?"

Brittany sighed. "I don't think so"

"Then you're gonna have to wait" said Artie and he put his hand over hers. "Wait until graduation, until then, I can't do what you want me to do"

"Okay" said Brittany, pouting. "But I wanna go out next week Friday, me you and Santana"

"Sounds like a plan" said Artie and he smiled at her.

"When are you gonna walk Artie"

Brittany watched as Artie's face fell and he looked down at his legs and then back up at her, his eyes looking distant like they weren't focusing on her.

"We've been over this Britt; I can't do that . . . not anymore"

"I know but there has to be something that can be done, can't you use a walking stick? Sure it'd be ugly but its better t—

"Britt. No" said Artie, sounding slightly annoyed.

Brittany gulped hard and nodded. She felt bad for bringing up his disability, she didn't know why she done it in the first place. It was silly of her to even do that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" said Brittany and she hugged Artie.

"It's fine, I know you mean well but It's not gonna change; I'm stuck like this for life" said Artie and he hugged her back.

Brittany pulled away from Artie and rubbed her eyes, rubbing away the tears that were about to fall. After she had finished rubbing her eyes, she smiled at Artie weakly.

"Ice cream?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know it" said Artie and they broke into laughter.

Brittany went behind Artie's wheelchair and put her hands on the handles and gripped them tightly, not wanting to lose her grip. She shuddered as she remembered an incident where she had let go of his wheelchair as they were messing about in the hallways. It was a disaster, but it was fun and Artie didn't seem to mind.

"So, since you won't sing for me until after graduation, How about you help me with my English homework" said Brittany and she laughed when she saw Artie's expression.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Quinn watched Rachel sitting next to Kurt in the courtyard, her arms crossed against her chest, her hair plastered to her face. It was too hot for her liking; making her clothes feel tighter than normal. She was wearing a striped light blue with pink highlight Pussy bow blouse and a yellow pleated striped mini skirt with white flat-shoes.

Quinn stared at Rachel, looking her over. She was dressed in a pale golden lace dress while wearing black open toed wedges.

"Hey"

Quinn glanced to see Santana beside her, who was looking over in Rachel's direction.

"Oh god, you're in your Cheerios's outfit? You do realise that the sun is out, which means you're going to sweat like a pig in that thing, trust me I know"

"You get used to the heat in Lima heights, this? This is nothing; I hung out in this when I was a little chica"

Quinn smiled to herself, her eyes still on Rachel.

"I didn't get to tell you did I?" said Quinn, remembering she hadn't called Brittany or Santana to tell them about the date.

"Told me what? Are you going back to Finn?" said Santana and laughed at Quinn's straight face.

"Don't ever joke about that again" said Quinn, disgusted.

Quinn told Santana about the date, from the mention of it by her locker to the end when they she and Rachel locked lips.

Santana was quiet for a moment, her lips in a smile and her eyebrows rose.

"I must admit, you made me proud Fabray" and she put her hand out for a high five.

Quinn smiled at the hand and raised her own hand and high-fived Santana.

"Is that how it felt? When you and Brittany kiss, is that how it feels?" asked Quinn as she turned her gaze from Rachel to Santana.

She watched as Santana looked uncomfortable, as if she had suddenly developed an itch in a hard to reach place, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration and her hands starting to fidget.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me" said Quinn after what seemed like a minute had passed.

"It's not that" said Santana and she turned to look at Quinn and sighed "It's just I haven't talked to anyone else like me about it. It's hard to put in to words, but yes, that's how it feels and so much more"

Quinn nodded and turned back to look at Rachel, who had just noticed she was in the courtyard. Quinn saw her face light up in to a smile and her hand start to rise to wave her over. Quinn was about to go when she looked at Santana.

"Did you want to come hang out?" Quinn asked, her hand outstretched to take Santana's.

"I would, but it seems I found what I was looking for" Santana replied, her eyes following someone across from them.

When Quinn looked she saw it was Brittany and Artie across from them, and it looked like they were laughing.

"See you later Quinn" said Santana and she kissed Quinn on the cheek before jogging towards Brittany and Artie who had stopped to wait for her.

Quinn looked back at Rachel and grinned, and started walking towards her and Kurt. As she walked she felt like she was in a movie where she was finally being reunited with her loved one after so long apart, even though in this case it was only a day. When she reached Rachel and Kurt, Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes before she turned to look at Kurt.

"Hey, how come you didn't come back?" asked Quinn, her hands on her hips, her voice sounding harsher than she meant to.

"I'm so sorry" said Kurt and he went silent, his smile falling.

Before Quinn could speak again, she felt her left arm being tugged at. When she looked at what was tugging her arm, Rachel's lips were already on hers and her train of thought vanished, replaced with only the feeling of Rachel's lips on hers. The kiss wasn't as intense as it was last night, but it was still as powerful.

When Rachel broke the kiss off, Quinn stared at her, her mouth slightly ajar.

"At least welcome me before ignoring me Quinn Fabray" said Rachel and she started pouting.

"Oh god" whispered Quinn and she looked back at Kurt and then at Rachel. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted to know why Kurt didn't come back and . . ." she trailed off as she became distracted by how long Rachel's eyelashes were and the way they curved just at the ends.

"Relax, it's fine" said Rachel and she took hold of Quinn's hand. "How was the drive back home?"

"Fine . . . Lonely and quiet" said Quinn and she looked back at Kurt. "Are you okay? You don't look like . . . you"

Quinn saw Kurt frown slightly and watched as he got up and cleared his throat. "Never better! I'll leave you two alone to talk and what not"

"No stay!" said Rachel, her tone pleading.

"No it's fine, I have things to do, people to see" said Kurt and he smiled. Quinn noticed it wasn't his usual smile she would see on his face. It was sadder, more forced. "I'll check on Mercedes, see what she's doing"

"Are you sure?" said Rachel.

"Positive. I'll speak to you in Spanish, okay?"

When Rachel nodded, Kurt smiled weakly before turning his back on them and walking away, reminding Quinn that he looked like he was a supermodel on a catwalk.

"Did he leave because of me?" Quinn asked, worried. She liked Kurt, though she didn't speak to him all the time, he was like the male version of Santana in her opinion, but softer and more understanding. It's not that Santana couldn't be understanding, she could be very understanding, it was just she had a way of being too blunt for her own good.

"No of course! He's just . . . "Quinn turned to look at Rachel who was still staring at Kurt's back. "It's to do with last night"

"Blaine?" whispered Quinn, turning back to see Kurt disappear in to the McKinley building.

"Kurt decided that it was best if they took a break" said Rachel, her voice low and sad. "The amount of fighting they had been doing was more than even he told me about before and . . ." Rachel trailed off.

"What?" said Quinn.

"Right, what I'm about to say is pure speculation and speculation only" said Rachel seriously. "Promise me you won't tell this to anyone else"

"I'll try" said Quinn, her arms folded.

"No you have to promise me Quinn, no one can know about this, It could humiliate Kurt"

"I can't promise you a lot Rachel, Do you know what school we're in?" said Quinn and she watched the people around her walk by, oblivious to her and Rachel. "This school tends to find these things out some way or another"

"But I need your word Quinn" said Rachel and she took Quinn's hand. "Please?"

Quinn stared at Rachel's face, looking into her eyes that reminded her of pools of dripping warm milk chocolate and sighed. Quinn could keep promises, but sometimes she could slip up and they'd just come out. It was something she considered a flaw that she had, but something that she was trying to work on to fix.

"I promise" said Quinn, her eyes staring at Rachel, hoping that they showed trust and reassurance.

Rachel smiled weakly at Quinn and then her voice was low, her eyes darting from left to right for anyone that might have been lurking or eavesdropping.

"Remember the rumour about the two students and the janitor?" said Rachel.

"Vaguely" admitted Quinn, her voice low.

"Well apparently, and remember this is pure speculation, one of those boys was Blaine"

"Really?" said Quinn, not believing what she was hearing.

"Speculation!" said Rachel, her eyes staring at Quinn before she sighed. "But . . . apparently there are signs that it might be true, though Kurt's not sure"

"What signs?"

"Well for one he wasn't home or with Kurt on the day in question, in fact the last time Kurt saw him that day was when Blaine said he had to see a teacher about something. Kurt didn't hear from him the whole evening after that, until when they met here at school"

"That's the only sign?" said Quinn, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Kurt said that whatever Blaine had done that night had made him agitated, so much so that he wouldn't look Kurt in the eye"

"But that doesn't seem like much to go on, for all Kurt knows, Blaine could have been going out to get his birthday present"

"Kurt's birthday is in May"

"And yours is December Eighteenth and I already have a present waiting—Quinn stopped and closed her eyes "Pretend you didn't hear that"

Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel smiling at her, her eyes wide.

"You—

"No, no, no, no" Quinn interrupted her, the corner of her mouth twitching in to a smile. "Forget what you heard"

Quinn watched as Rachel bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"The point is that, as you said, it's pure speculation" said Quinn, bringing the topic back. "I just hope for Blaine's sake that he didn't do it because Kurt doesn't deserve to be cheated on"

"I hope so too" said Rachel, her eyes glancing at the door Kurt had gone through.

They sat in silence as the weather became stifling. The sun seemed to be roasting them on a spitfire, making them feel clammy and irritable, as if at any moment they could snap under the pressure of the sun and go mad.

Fearing that she was near breaking point, Quinn decided to break the silence and talk to Rachel, to give her a distraction from the weather.

"So, what did you think of the date last night?" she asked.

"I already told you, I thought it was nice" said Rachel shyly and she started to dig in to the navy blue bag that was beside her until she found a pair of Louis Vuitton sunglasses and put them on.

"I know, It's just that was last night and I was thinking that maybe you had changed your mind or something"

"The only thing I would change is that we'd kissed for longer" said Rachel, her smile widening.

Quinn laughed and started to blush. She had thought the same thing when she was driving home last night. Even though the kiss might have been long in real time, it felt short to Quinn. It was like watching her favourite T.V show and before she knew it, it was finished, having to wait until next week to find out what happens next.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one that broke it off" said Quinn, running a hand through her hair.

"I know. But I didn't want to stop" said Rachel and Quinn could have sworn her eyes were on her lips. "But I had to take control, or else we'd skip the system"

"What system?" asked Quinn and she licked her lips, more to see Rachel tilt her head ever so slightly upwards to confirm that she was looking at her lips, but also to wet them and stop them from becoming dry.

"The date system. If I had allowed more kissing, kissing would slowly turn into making out and after that we'd start placing our hands in places that shouldn't be touched on the first date and- Rachel stopped suddenly and started fanning herself and taking deep breaths.

"Would it have been bad though?" asked Quinn, her voice sounding disappointed

Rachel gasped and lowered her shades so that Quinn could see her eyes.

"Of course it would have been bad Quinn! Don't you see? If it wasn't for me breaking off the kiss, things would have gone too fast, and before you know it, tomorrow you would have been asking me to marry you!"

Quinn laughed weakly and put her hands in the air. "Whatever you say Rachel"

Quinn took one of Rachel's hands and stared at it. Rachel's hand was soft to touch; it was as smooth as if she was touching Ice cream and as light as if it was whipped cream. Her nails were recently manicured, the cuticles recently removed and her nail beds gleaming in the sunlight.

"Don't get me wrong, you weren't the only one that had to control themselves" said Rachel and Quinn looked up to find her eyes still on her. "That kiss was just-

"Something else?" finished Quinn and she flushed, dropping Rachel's hand.

Rachel nodded and pushed her sunglasses back on her face.

The courtyard bell rang, as it would have rung in the McKinley school building, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of next period. Quinn and Rachel got up from their seats and started walking towards the building with the rest of the students following suit.

"So about our second date" said Quinn, treading carefully, not trying to sound too eager.

"I think that we should space them out. I mean, we can meet up and talk, but I wouldn't class them as dates" said Rachel, her words seeming to trip up over themselves. "We had our first date yesterday, so our next date should be a couple weeks from now"

"Okay" said Quinn, nodding slowly. That was all Quinn could come up with. She had no idea what Rachel was rambling on about. Wouldn't them meeting up be the equivalent to them going on a date? Quinn wondered about that for a second before feeling something grip her hand.

"You kind of space out a lot" said Rachel, smiling up at Quinn.

"Sorry" said Quinn, feeling slightly dazed.

"How about tomorrow you come over to mine and we watch funny girl?" said Rachel.

They reached the door and Rachel held it for Quinn. Quinn smiled and grabbed the sides of her skirt and bowed before walking through, with Rachel trailing behind her.

"How about after school we go to the park? Not as a date, just to hang out" said Quinn and she looked to see a nodding Rachel beside her.

"The park and then my house to watch Funny Girl" Rachel squealed suddenly and Quinn's face distorted in to confusion.

"Hey, are you okay?" was what Quinn was going to say, but Rachel wrapped her hands around Quinn's arm and hopped, her squealing replaced with a heart-warming smile.

"We could have a sleepover!" said Rachel excitedly.

Quinn blushed furiously, her eyes not wanting to meet Rachel.

"A sleepover?" she said, her eyes looking at a boy who had brushed past her.

"A sleepover!" said Rachel triumphantly.

"Where would I be sleeping?" Quinn asked, her voice steady.

"On my floor silly!" said Rachel, sounding oblivious to Quinn.

Quinn's thoughts turned to a night in Rachel Berry's room. Of course, Funny girl had nothing to do with it, rather something more . . . adventurous. But as she watched Rachel's lips move rapidly, discussing something about getting snacks, she wondered if she could keep her hands to herself, to not break the precious dating system. It would be a hard night for Quinn, seeing Rachel Berry in a way she'd never seen outside of school. To see how she acted in her own household and . . .

Quinn swallowed hard, her eyes widening at her own thoughts. It wasn't just the household she'd see. She may even actually meet Rachel Berry's dads. . .


	6. The Accident

"Shouldn't we go back now, I mean, aren't we going to be late for class?"

"I guess, but the school doesn't have ice-cream, and frankly I don't like it in there. How can you not have ice-cream at school?"

"But can't you change that Brittany?"

Brittany stared blankly at Artie, who was looking at her with a smile. Brittany squinted her eyes, and stuck her tongue out slightly, her tongue grating along her teeth.

"Well you can always roll yourself back if you wanted" said Santana, as she licked her vanilla ice-cream with strawberry syrup drizzled around it.

They were at an old park that wasn't far from McKinley. The park was mostly abandoned since the state created a new one that was more in the heart of the town. The weather had become lax, the heat subsiding but not enough to stop them from sweating. The scent of freshly cut grass wafted every time the wind blew and small specks of pollen floated above them, looking like tiny pixies dancing graciously. All three of them were sat on the grass; ice-creams in hand and smiles on their faces.

"Well there's no need to go back anyway, we've done the major tests for this month so what's the harm in having a little fun?" said Artie smiling.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Brittany, her free hand picking at the grass. "I'm class president right? I should be able to do that"

"It just skipped your mind honey" said Santana and she put her free arm around Brittany, bringing her close to her side.

"I guess. But I'm sure I made a promise to be the best class president ever, and the fact that I've been slacking on my duties isn't right. If Obama saw me now, he'd strip me of my title and take away my unicorn status"

Brittany looked at Artie and Santana, who were staring at her blankly.

"And I just said something weird right?" said Brittany and she chuckled.

Brittany didn't mean to come up with the things she said, it was just something she did. She was carefree, not really bothered by the words that came out of her mouth; no matter how stupid it may have sounded. It was something she was proud of but also something she wanted to rid herself of. She didn't like the way people looked at her when she spoke sometimes, as if she was some kind of mental patient that would go off in only a matter of time, like she had finally lost the plot. But she liked when she said something clever, something so unexpectedly bright and intelligent, that everyone would turn to stare at her with eyes wide with surprise. She liked to see the sudden transition of shock in their body and the sudden wonder that maybe she wasn't as dumb as they thought.

"You've been busy Britt" said Artie after taking a lick from his chocolate sprinkled ice cream.

"Poindexter's right Britt, you've been busy. It's not like you've forgotten about all your promises, hell, you've fulfilled some of them already remember?"

"Yeah like the fixing of the boys toilets so that they can smell just as nice as the girls" said Artie and he took another lick of his ice-cream.

"Or the locker problems that we've been having" said Santana, her free hand stroking Brittany's arm.

"Let's not forget about the time you went topless on Tuesday" said Artie, who was given a dirty look by Santana.

"Yeah, that one wasn't really bright but at least you went through with it" said Santana her voice firm, her eyes still lingering on Artie.

Brittany smiled up at Santana and took her hand that was on her arm and she kissed it lightly before bringing her own Ice-cream cone towards her mouth. She ran her tongue around her own vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles, scooping up a large amount on her tongue.

"Maybe you guys are right, I have done some things, but those feel small compared to the major ones that I promised like the tornadoes or getting rid of Math"

"Well those ones I don't think you can get rid of" said Artie slowly "But I'm sure you can do something else?"

Brittany sighed. "Let's just forget about school, It's hurting my head and to be honest It's boring and I think we should just watch the clouds"

"Good idea, school later, now we watch the clouds" said Santana who kissed the top of Brittany's head.

Brittany lay down on the bed of grass, her eyes focusing on the newly formed clouds above them. She watched as the milky white clouds changed shape, some pulling apart to make smaller clouds that looked like dogs or squirrels, while others grouped together to make bigger clouds like a Porsche or a giant tyrannosaurus.

after she had finished her ice-cream,Brittany curled up next to Santana, their arms brushing one another and her eyes still staring up at the sky.

It was bliss for all three of them. Everything felt peaceful and a sudden weight that none of them knew they had, was lifted off their shoulders. All their worries, problems, dilemmas; all were gone as they gazed up at the sky, the heat touching their skin while the wind cooled them.

"Remember when we came here to do the exact same thing, except it was at night?" said Santana softly and Brittany could feel her eyes on her.

"I remember that we had popcorn and a blanket just not too far from here" said Brittany, turning to face Santana.

Brittany stared into those eyes that reminded her so much of rich dark chocolate, the way they melted her very core as they stared up into her own, making her body resonate. The way that whenever those dark brown pools of liquid lingered on any other part of her body for too long, could make her embarrassed for no reason.

"It was a nice night" said Santana, her eyes staring down at Brittany's lips.

By instinct, Brittany wet her lips and tried to bring herself closer to Santana, but they were as close as they could be. The only way they could be closer is if Brittany decided to mount Santana, which sadly she didn't want to do because Artie was with them and it wasn't the time or place. Even she had her limits, though sometimes she'd surpass them on the odd occasion.

Before she could allow Santana to change her mind by staring at her with a certain hunger she knew all too well, Brittany rose up and peered over Santana to look at Artie. She watched as he stared up at the clouds, biting down on his bottom lip, his hand swaying along with the breeze. His eyes that reminded Brittany of the crystal clear blue sea in the Bahamas showed a certain kind of sadness. Something that Brittany thought was so painful it hurt him, but also pleased him in some way.

"You okay Artie?" Brittany said as low as she could, trying not to mess up his thoughtfulness.

"You bet Britt" he replied, his voice cracking.

"You look sad" said Brittany and she was tempted to crawl over Santana and lay next to him.

But all Artie did was sigh and turn to look at her, his glasses hanging on the endof his nose.

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff"

"And is that stuff sad? Come on Artie, we're friends remember?"

Artie chuckled and looked back up at the clouds. "I was just . . . nah It's nothing"

"Spit it out" said Santana who had also risen. "We're here, you can trust us"

"It's not about trust-

"Then what is it about" interrupted Santana, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Fine, if you must know, I was thinking about my accident"

"What accident?"

"San" said Brittany, her eyes staring up at her.

Brittany watched Santana's face turn from confusion to understanding. Her mouth, that was a frown, turned neutral, her eyebrows that were raised, fell back down and furrowed and her eyes that held annoyance, turned in to something that looked like shame. Her Jaw clenched and she swallowed hard.

There was silence; the only thing that could be heard was the wind that was blowing gently, whistling to the sky.

After a moment, Brittany decided to get up and sit next to Artie with crossed legs.

"I didn't mean-

"It's fine" said Artie, cutting over Santana and looking at her. "I'd forget about what accident I was talking about to"

"Artie, Santana didn't mean it like that" said Brittany, turning to look at Santana. "Right?"

"I didn't, honestly, I didn't. I just forgot for a moment and" Santana trailed off and looked down at her legs, her face hiding what little emotion she showed.

Brittany looked up at the clouds before looking down at Artie, whose eyes were still focused on the sky.

"Why would you be thinking about your accident?" Brittany asked, and she started picking at the grass.

"I didn't want to- I wasn't even focusing on it, it's just . . . "Artie paused, his eyebrows rising slightly. "I try to avoid this park, but how can you avoid something that you see on your way to school? This park . . . It was the last place we, meaning my mother and me, hung out before what happened" The corner of his mouth twitched in to a smile. "I still remember bits and pieces of it. It was sort of like this; hot weather with really green grass. We had a picnic not too far from here. I can remember the feeling of the wind whipping through my hair and touching my legs. I remember thinking 'This was the best day ever' as the sun set and we were heading back to the car. This park was, and forever will be, the last time I felt the grass crunch beneath my trainers or the way the sun heated up my legs"

Brittany threw her arms around Artie's waist and laid her head on his chest. She heard his heart beat steadily, the sound soothing to her, as if she was listening to a lullaby that Santana sometimes sang to her whenever she'd come round.

Not to her surprise, out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw Santana get up from where she had been lying down and moved to the other side of Artie, sitting cross-legged on the grass like how Brittany was only moments ago. Brittany looked up at Santana who was looking down at Artie with thoughtful eyes.

"You never did tell us what caused the accident" said Santana, her voice low. "All you say is that you were in a car accident and it happened when you was eight years old"

"Because that's what happened"

"But what caused the Car accident?"

"Well you see, in order for a car accident to happen, there needs to be another car—

"Don't be a smartass Abrams. You've already made me feel bad, but I will not tolerate your sarcastic tone. I don't care if Brittany is here, friend or not, I will go Lima heights all over your ass"

"Not like I'd feel it" said Artie and Brittany watched them both smile at each other.

When his smile had faded, Artie sighed. "I caused the car accident"

"What do you mean?" said Brittany, taking her head off of Artie's chest and staring at him.

"It was because of me that it all happened. We were driving back home, the sun was setting and everything was perfect. Me and my mom were talking about the day and how we should come back here tomorrow with dad, have a nice family outing. I was excited when she said that because I knew they were having problems. Nothing major, just the subtle arguments like who would take out the trash and whose turn it was to do the dishes. But lately the arguments were becoming frequent and more disastrous" Artie closed his eyes and frowned. "Now that I think about it, I think the only reason me and my mum went here that day was because of an argument they had, I just happened to be in seeing distance"

"But how is this any of your fault?" asked Santana, her eyes solely on his.

"If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. I wanted, so badly to sit in shotgun, to feel important. Yeah, I was eight, but sitting in shotgun was so much cooler than sitting in the back. I had asked my mum if she could pull over and put me in shotgun. She protested, I think" Artie had started chewing on his bottom lip. "It's starting to get hazy"

"it's fine" said Brittany and she picked up one of his hand and held it.

"You asked your mom if she could pull over and put you in shotgun" said Santana, urging him to go on, and mimicked Brittany by taking Artie's other hand.

Artie opened his eyes and looked at them both, fear showing in his eyes. He seemed to become as pale as the moon and as sweaty as if he was in a sauna. He took a deep breath and Brittany felt his hand squeeze hers gently.

"Then she laughed and said alright and pulled over to the side. I unbuckled my seatbelt and literally leaped in to shotgun" Artie swallowed.

The wind had started to pick up, and the heat had died down, like a flame flickering in the snow.

"We drove off, and she let me pick the radio station. I can't remember the radio station but the song- the song that played was Fight The Good Fight by Triumph. We were almost home, just a couple blocks away and one more red light to go through, one more and we would have been fine . . . that's when I started fiddling with the radio stations. I kept chopping and changing from station to station, hoping that I'd get to listen to something recent. My mum got annoyed and she told me" He paused, his eyes looking up at the blue sky, his jaw clenched. "She told me to stop, but I was eight, I didn't listen. I continued, thinking that it was a game I had invented. I change the station, then she changed the station and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth" Brittany felt his hand squeeze hers tighter and she looked over at Santana, who was looking back at her and biting down on her own lip.

Brittany wanted to stop Artie from talking, to stop him from continuing, but she was frozen, caught in his story that she was sure he hadn't told anyone else.

"Until at the last moment, when I had switched that damn radio for what must have been the millionth time, she looked down to switch the radio off, to end the game. But in those split seconds, those few split seconds that she turned away from the windshield and looked down at the Radio, she had run the last red light. I remember hearing a honking of a horn and then . . ." Artie fell silent.

Brittany squeezed Artie's hand and reached with her other for Santana's. When they were all holding hands, Brittany was the first and only one to spill tears while the others stayed still in silence.

"It wasn't your fault Artie" said Santana

"It was! If I had just-just left the radio alone, none of this— he looked down at his legs— would have happened"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened Artie, You can't. It was an accident and nothing was your fault" said Santana and she looked over at Brittany, her face neutral.

Brittany wondered how Santana could keep her emotions under check so much, how she rarely seemed to cry since she'd known her. She'd only seen Santana cry four times and two of those were because of laughter.

The mood had changed drastically. It no longer felt light and playful, but rather as if a horror story had come to life and they were the only three survivors left in the park, alone, with the blue sky the only source of happiness.

"I'm sorry that I put a downer on everything. But you guys obviously wanted to know, so I told you" said Artie

"You didn't put a downer on anything!" Brittany cried, rubbing away the tear stains on her face. "Well maybe you did, but that's not important. I'm just glad that I finally know how it happened"

"But you already knew how it happened Britt" said Artie, his voice low.

"That may be so but we didn't know why . . . And we realise that maybe, we shouldn't have pried" said Santana and looked at Brittany who was shaking her head. "I'm sorry that bad luck crept up on you and decided to treat you like dog mess. Sadly there's nothing I can do about it" she bent her head low.

"And I don't think I would have it any other way" said Artie and he smiled, mostly to himself. "I will always think that accident was my fault. Because it is and nothing you guys say will ever change that. But you know what? At least I have my mom, at least she didn't become like this or worse. I'd rather have no use of my legs than to see my mother die" Artie blinked twice before looking at Brittany and then Santana. "If it wasn't for these legs, I don't think I would have ever met you two, or the others in glee club. So in actuality, that accident was a blessing and a curse"

"Way to see the positive" said Brittany, brightening up.

Brittany watched as Artie turned to look at Santana again, his blue eyes searching her face.

"Just because you know how it happened, doesn't mean I want you to treat me different" he said his tone firm.

"I wasn't planning to four-eyes" said Santana and she smiled slyly, though it looked off to Brittany's eyes.

"And please, please don't bring this up to the others"

"No promises" said Brittany.

"Okay" said Artie and he turned to Santana. "Please, don't bring this up"

Brittany saw something flash on Santana's face. Her mask had snapped and broken in two, to reveal something she'd never seen before. Heartache. Her eyes had looked like they were about to be on the verge of tears, her mouth had been trembling. She had looked defeated, as if she had lost the spark to go on. But it was gone and replaced with a new mask, a more familiar one that Brittany recognised.

"I promise I won't bring it up, you have my word" said Santana and she looked at Brittany glumly.

"Should we go back?" Brittany asked them.

"Ugh, I almost forgot that we still had to go back to that lame place. God, fine" said Santana, sounding more like her usual self but more energetic.

Brittany and Santana got up from the grass and immediately started stretching. Once they had heard all the clicks in their backs, arms and necks, they done five star jumps each before standing on their tip toes, trying to reach the sky.

After that, Brittany and Santana grabbed hold of Artie's arms and lifted him up, steadying him as they had him on his feet. He wasn't heavy to them, in fact, he reminded Brittany of a slightly bigger Lord Tubbington and she knew she could have easily lifted him up by herself, she'd done it before. But Santana had seemed to want to help, so she let her. They walked him back over to his wheelchair, where they put him in and made sure everything was in order, hoping they hadn't messed anything up.

"Thanks, for letting me hang out with you guys" Artie said suddenly, surprised.

"Hey, there's no need to thank us!" said Brittany, smiling

"Of course he does, he's hung out with the two baddest bitches in cheerleading history today" Santana grinned.

They all burst out in to laughter as they started making their way back towards McKinley high, and Brittany felt that a bond had developed between all three of them, bringing them closer to one another and more trusting than ever.


	7. Troubled times as we fight

"Right what should we do first?"

Quinn and Rachel were walking in the school's car park, each carrying their school textbooks close to their chest, their faces looking annoyed. They weren't annoyed with each other; Quinn was far from annoyed with Rachel. She was, however, annoyed by the fact that today of all days, their 'Spanish' teacher and Glee Club tutor had decided not only to hand them the usual amount of homework, but to double it and say it had to be handed back in two days. The amount of homework he gave them would at least take four days to finish. The only good thing was that he paired her and Rachel as study buddies which not only lessened the load but could let them spend more time with each other.

Normally Quinn wouldn't mind the sudden influx of homework, she wasn't actually dumb as many seemed to think and deep inside her was a little glasses-wearing monster surrounded by books that liked homework. It worked her mind and, on the odd occasion, made the world blur and her mind focus on something other than the drama that happened at school. It was fun. But she liked to finish homework early, get it out of the way so that she could do more important things like tend to the little garden area near her bedroom window or catch up with her friends.

"How about the Spanish homework first?" asked Quinn and she looked at Rachel.

Rachel was frowning slightly and her walking had slowed.

"I didn't mean that, I meant should we go to the park or should we go to mine?" said Rachel.

"Oh" said Quinn, surprised. It had slipped her mind that she and Rachel had even discussed going out.

Before Quinn could utter another word, Rachel gasped and smiled.

"We could do our homework at the park!" she said and she went to clap her hands.

Rachel's books fell from her loose grip and onto the concrete ground with a crash. Books flew open and loose pieces of paper flew out and scattered in to the sky until they floated gently on to the ground, in a pile before Rachel's feet.

Quinn put her own books on the ground reluctantly and started to help Rachel pick up some of the pieces of paper off the ground. She gathered the pieces of loose paper that were close to her, tidying them up so that they were nice and in line although they had a few creases. Once she had at least five pieces of paper in her hands, she glanced down at the paper in front of her absentmindedly before looking back at it, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Uh Rachel?" said Quinn, biting down on her lip.

"Oh god no" said Rachel and Quinn could hear the nervousness in her voice.

At first Quinn couldn't make out what the scribbles were on the piece of paper, her eyes only skimming it because she didn't want to pry. She also assumed that it was the same pieces of paper that had given the whole class so there wasn't any need to look over the same piece of paper she already had. But when her eyes had focused on the scribbles and taken the piece of paper in, her heart fell and it felt like the time when she was sleeping over at Brittany's house and Brittany had left the air conditioning on full blast.

On the piece of paper was a nicely drawn heart symbol with a poorly drawn arrow piercing through it. Inside the heart symbol were initials that Quinn only knew too well.

RB + FH. ,

"Quinn, Give me the piece of paper" Rachel whispered.

FH.

"Quinn"

"Finn Hudson" Quinn shrieked. The name left a bitter and bile taste in her mouth. It physically made her stomach tighten and her head spin. Finn Hudson. Even after she had moved on, he still found a way to torment her life one way or another.

Quinn looked up at Rachel and saw her face. She had a confused look on her face and her mouth had turned in to a frown, her eyes looking down at the pieces of paper in Quinn's hand.

"Finn Hudson?" Quinn said, more calmly this time.

"A crush!" said Rachel, her voice low but still looking confused. "And anyway, that was ages ago! See look at the date" Rachel looked up at Quinn, smiling awkwardly.

"The date is today!" said Quinn, glaring at her.

"It is?" Rachel snatched the piece of paper from Quinn and stared at it with confusion. "That's not possible. I-I-I know I didn't draw this today; I drew this last year on this exact date with the exact pen and in the exact class! I know because he was sitting next to you and . . ." Rachel trailed off and looked up at Quinn. "Why are you so upset anyway?"

"Because no one should like Finn Hudson!" Quinn shouted and her eyes narrowed. "He isn't worth it! He's a liar, a fraud and an idiot!"

"But there was a reason why you went for him. Not once, but twice!" said Rachel.

Quinn gritted her teeth and blushed furiously. Of course Quinn had got back with Finn last year but not because she wanted to.

"Look," said Quinn, her eyes focusing on Rachel's face. "Yes, I dated Finn for a reason; because he was a Jock and I wanted to be Prom Queen. I admit that he was cute and funny in a Peter Griffin type of way. But like Peter Griffin, he was a complete and utter idiot; the boy thinks that the world is going to end in December"

"I admit he's a little . . . slow" said Rachel, biting her lip. "But he's so nice and encourages all of us at Glee club to give it our best!"

Quinn snorted. "Please, the only reason he joined was because forced him to"

"Look" said Rachel, showing the piece of paper to Quinn and pointing at the date again.

Quinn looked closer at where Rachel's finger was pointed and squinted her eyes. Her face flushed a bright red and her mouth hung open. It said two thousand and eleven.

Quinn gritted her teeth and stared at the date. It looked like two thousand and twelve. The way the last 'one' looked like it crossed over itself made it look like a two.

"That's a two!"

"Are you telling me about my own handwriting Fabray? I've had this handwriting since I was four. And that, my friend, is a one" said Rachel. "And look at the two for two thousand! Don't you think I would have made the two the same as the beginning?"

Quinn was silent, feeling slightly ashamed. She had jumped to conclusions too quickly and let her temper get the best of her, something that was becoming a bad habit that she had to break. She wanted to apologise to Rachel, but her pride wouldn't let her so quickly.

"Do you still have a crush on him?" Quinn asked, trying to stall saying sorry and avoided eye contact with Rachel and chose to look at the rest of the papers she had in her hand.

Quinn heard Rachel clear her throat and she felt Rachel's hand take the remaining pieces of paper from her.

There was a lot of shuffling of papers and humming coming from Rachel's direction. The silence killed Quinn; all she wanted to know was if Rachel still had a crush on Finn, nothing more. But it wouldn't be nothing more. If Rachel still harboured a crush for Finn what would happen?

Quinn felt a hand under her chin and she allowed her head to be tilt upwards. She looked in to Rachel's eyes and tried not to smile from how soft her hand felt under her chin.

"Look" said Rachel and she brought a piece of paper in front of her face.

Quinn's stomach tightened and the corner of her mouth twitched.

It was exactly like the other piece of paper, though the arrow was drawn a lot better and with a lot more detail on the arrow. And inside the heart were their initials.

RB + QF

And it was dated today. Quinn saw the difference immediately, and she hung her head low again.

She had to apologise. Quinn Fabray had to actually apologise. Quinn couldn't believe she had to apologise for something so stupid, so immature! She wished this whole thing never happened and that she had kept her mouth shut. She should have known better than to question Rachel Berry.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Rachel, her voice low and Quinn could feel her eyes on her.

"Yes" Quinn muttered, barely audible.

"What did you say" said Rachel, her voice teasing as she put her left hand behind her left ear.

Quinn shook her head and started to smile "Yes" she said, more clearly, and looked up at Rachel.

"I'm sorry" Quinn said, looking up at Rachel. "I let my temper get the best of me. It's just that Finn Hudson is . . ." Quinn couldn't finish, instead just shaking her head. "He's not worth it"

"I thought he was last year" said Rachel, blushing. "But Quinn, if I didn't want to date you, I wouldn't have gone on our date; I would have rejected you straight away and left you to glare at me from afar"

Quinn chuckled. "I don't think it would have gone like that"

"It might have. But we'll never know because I said yes and because I actually enjoyed being with you last night" said Rachel and she rested her hand on Quinn's arm.

Quinn cleared her throat, still feeling ashamed for how she acted and got up, picking her textbooks up off the ground.

Once Rachel had gathered her textbooks and put the loose pieces of paper back in their respective books, Quinn held out her hand for Rachel to get up. When Rachel took it, Quinn pulled her up and smiled at her.

Quinn looked around the car park and was surprised that there was still no one in the parking lot. Normally it would have been crowded with people chattering and the revving of engines, but today no one was in sight and all cars were silent.

They walked to Quinn's car in comfortable silence, none of them wanting to talk and happy to be in the silence, especially Quinn. She didn't feel sorry about bad-mouthing Finn; she'd done that while she was with him. But something about bad-mouthing him to someone that had had a crush on him played on her mind. She knew what it was like when people told her that crushing on a particular person was pointless because they either had bad teeth or wasn't worth it, that it made you want to prove those people wrong and say that the person was actually nice when they were around them.

Quinn got out her car keys and unlocked her car. They got in and Quinn inhaled the smell of mango that came from the new car-freshener that she had put up today.

"Right, homework at the park?" asked Rachel as she put her seatbelt on.

"You still want to do that?" Quinn asked, putting her own seatbelt on and checking her hair in the rear view mirror before readjusting it.

"Of course! It'll be fun and the weather is still nice and warm"

Quinn put the car key in the ignition and turned it on, the engine roaring to life straight away. Quinn shook her head in disbelief at the engine and looked at Rachel.

"I'm game, but I need to go to my house to get some things if I'm still sleeping over at yours" Quinn paused. "That's still okay right?"

Rachel nodded, her smile widening and her eyes showing so much enthusiasm that Quinn felt slightly uneasy.

Quinn put the hand brake down and eased her foot off the clutch and on to the gas, driving off from the car park and to her house.

On the drive to Quinn's house, Quinn and Rachel talked about what they should start first once they got to the park. They both agreed to start the Spanish homework first since it was the easiest to do. They knew barely knew Spanish since every test he graded came back with a B or C+ (The highest Quinn got was an A+ and a pat on the shoulder from him) so they could put anything down within reason because they were pretty sure he was using Google translate.

The conversation in the car felt easier than last night for Quinn, mainly because they were talking rather than paying attention to the radio. The conversation was light and fun and it felt like two friends that were catching up from being away from each other and were enjoying their company.

Thirty minutes later Quinn parked up at her house and pulled the handbrake up and turned off the engine. She turned to look at Rachel, who was looking at Quinn's house.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute" said Quinn taking off her seatbelt.

"Okay" said Rachel and she smiled at Quinn.

Quinn hid the surprise look she was about to pull with a smile. She thought Rachel would have wanted to go with her and check her house out, to see what the inside looked like. Quinn really wanted to show off her house to Rachel however something in her stopped her. She remembered Rachel's house from last night and how huge it was and how better looking it probably was inside. She almost felt embarrassed as she got out of her car and started walking towards her own not so glamorous house. But at least it was home.

Quinn knocked her own door lightly twice and rang the doorbell twice. Quinn wasn't very good with keeping her house keys. She frequently left them at home and when she did have them, she'd sometimes forget that she actually had them with her. So Quinn and her mother had come up with a knock that she'd used whenever she didn't have her keys; knocking the door twice and ringing the doorbell twice.

Quinn heard the catch behind the door come off and the door swung open with Quinn's mother already turning her back to go to the front room.

"Hello to you too mom" Quinn muttered under her breath and she sighed.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel in the car. Quinn watched as Rachel's eyes lingered on her almost as if she was mentally undressing her right there.

"I'll be back" Quinn mouthed to Rachel and she turned away and headed inside her house and up the stairs, trying to hurry back to Rachel.

Quinn went in to her bedroom and the first thing she done was tend to the blossoming lilacs that were by her bedroom window. As she reached the flowerbed, Quinn inhaled the aroma that was coming from the lilacs, suddenly feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and her body replaced with a feeling of tranquillity. Her eyes lingered on the deep purple centre of the flower before she turned away and started packing her toothbrush, flannels, pyjamas and a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a loose flower printed blouse in to her bright pink duffle bag that she used for overnight sleepovers. She hurriedly tidied her room, making her bed and straightening the things on her nightstand.

After quickly glancing around her room and happy with the way it looked, Quinn closed her bedroom door and ran down the stairs, feeling excited about going to park. She was just about to head out the door when she realised that she should at least tell her mom where she was going and that she was staying over at Rachels.

Quinn sighed and turned to head to the front room, hoping that their conversation wouldn't last for long.

She found her mom sitting on their cream four-seated sofa, her right leg crossed over the other and a wine glass that held what looked like sparkling white wine in her left hand. She was smiling at something on the T.V and she brought the glass to her lips.

"Hey" said Quinn lightly, her eyes focusing on her mom.

"Quincy" said her mother in a kind tone and Quinn right eye twitched subtly. She wasn't fond of the nickname her mother would use from time to time.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to the park with a friend"

"Okay, be back by ten"

"That's the thing" said Quinn, raising one of her eyebrows and closing her right eye while smiling awkwardly. "I'm going to sleep over at hers"

"Is this friend Brittany or Santana?" her mom asked her eyes still on the television.

"Uh, no, someone from Glee club" Quinn blushed and her awkward smile turned in to a grin. "Remember Rachel Berry?"

"mhm" said her mom absentmindedly.

"Well yeah, she and I were partnered together so we thought it'd be nice to go to the park and study"

"Be back by ten"

"Sorry?" said Quinn, raising one of her eyebrows.

Her mom went in to a hysterical giggle fit at the T.V before sighing and turning to look at Quinn for the first time. Quinn saw the corners of her mom's mouth turn down in to a frown and her nose wrinkled with disgust.

"She's a Berry right? She's Hiram and Leroy's little girl?"

Quinn had never heard Rachel's dad's names before. Her mother had never discussed them and every time Rachel spoke about them she called them 'Dads'.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" asked Quinn.

"Probably" her mother muttered before taking another sip from her glass. "But fine, you can sleep over at Miranda's"

"Rachel" said Quinn, annoyed.

"What?"

"Her name, it's-it's Rachel" said Quinn shaking her head.

"Whatever, just be glad I'm letting you sleep over there. Those parents of hers" her mother paused, the swishing of what little wine she had in her glass seeming to hypnotise her. "Just be careful" her mother said finally and she looked up at Quinn, her misty blue eyes showing something Quinn had never seen on her mother's face for a long time: Worry.

"From what I hear, they aren't bad people mom; in fact, Rachel praises them whenever someone brings them up"

Her mother snorted "Of course she would, she's their daughter"

"Then what's your problem with them?"

"You want to know my problem with them? They've forsaken our lord"

Quinn sighed and slung the duffle bag's strap over her shoulder. Her mother was already drunk then. Her Mother wasn't like this all the time, only when she was drunk. She was like a light switch. When she was drunk, she was 'on'. All the things her mother would never say were said. She'd become vile, spilling lies about how their neighbours were horrible people when in actuality they were nice and caring people that kept themselves to themselves and never caused trouble. When she was 'off', she was the mother Quinn knew, sweet, caring and non-judgemental. But Quinn had noticed that her mother was 'on' rather a lot lately.

Quinn remembered when the drinking had started. It was when her dad had left them; her mother had coped remarkably well. At least that's what Quinn thought until September last year when she had got out of bed at three in the morning to hear her mother retching in the bathroom toilet, the smell of liquor and bile wafting from the bathroom and into the hallway. Her mother had been in an ugly pathetic mess, tear-streaks on her face with her messy blonde hair sticking to her cheeks and plastered to her forehead. It had taken half an hour just to get her cleaned up because she kept fighting Quinn and it took ten more minutes to get her back in bed.

Quinn grimaced at the memory and looked at her mother.

"They love each other and that's all that matters. It's really none of your business if I'm honest mum"

"It is my business" said her mother, her words starting to slur slightly. "What sort of mother would I be if I let my daughter frolic with abominations?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" said Quinn, raising her voice. She'd never raised her voice to her mother before, but it felt horrifyingly good. "These are human beings that love each other! What does it matter if they're both men?"

"It's wrong! Wrong Quinn Fabray!" her mother took another sip of wine from the glass. Or she would have if the glass wasn't empty.

"Why are you saying these things" said Quinn, her voice sounding as if she was an innocent five year old girl rather than an eighteen year-old woman.

Her mother looked at her and shook her head. "Because I can. Anyway, be back by ten"

"You just said I could go!" said Quinn in disbelief.

"Then go! What are you standing here for!" her mother roared before chucking the wine glass in her hand at Quinn's direction.

Quinn flinched as the wine glass missed her by inches and smashed in to tiny shards. Quinn gulped hard and she bit down on her tongue as hard as she could without making it bleed and the pain stopped her lip from quivering and her eyes from becoming wet with tears.

Quinn calmly walked out of the front room and towards their kitchen which was painted in a bright yellow. She opened one of the cupboards that was above the stove and got out the dustpan and brush. She walked back into the front room and bent low where the glass shards lay on their wooden floor.

_"If I was a different person maybe . . . just maybe I would have left this for her to walk in"_ Quinn thought as she swept the shards of glass into the dustpan before she was taken aback by the stray thought.

After Quinn had swept all the glass she could find, she emptied it in to a plastic bag and tied it up before putting it in the kitchen bin. Before she left the kitchen she opened the same cupboard she found the dustpan and brush and took out the family picnic blanket while simultaneously putting the dustpan and brush back up. After she had put the blanket in her duffle bag, Quinn walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door before freezing.

She rubbed her eyes and took deep breaths. She straightened the hem of her dress. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She took another deep breath and fixed a smile to her face before it faltered. She stood there doing that for five minutes, just frozen by the front door trying to recompose herself. Quinn probably would have stayed like that if it wasn't for the two short honks from her car.

"I'm going now mom!" said Quinn, her voice flat.

Quinn looked behind her, in the direction where the front room was. She heard her mother going in to a laughing fit and she sighed and pulled the door open and walked outside, a smile planted on her lips. She reached her car and got in, her mood changing slightly at the sight of a smiling Rachel.

"I never knew you knew how to honk a horn" said Quinn teasingly.

"Please, I used to do it whenever my dads were making us late to see the Lion King on Broadway" said Rachel. "Anyway, what took you so long?"

"This" Quinn lied and brought the picnic blanket out and handed it to Rachel. "What's a picnic without a good old fashion blanket?"

"You do know we're going to the park to study?" said Rachel and she took the blanket from Quinn while studying her face.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll get hungry"

"You look different, almost sad" said Rachel suddenly and Quinn licked her lips. "How's your mom?"

"Good! Let's go to the park" said Quinn, fake enthusiasm showing on her face.

"Quinn" said Rachel softly.

Quinn put her key in the ignition and twisted. The engine spluttered but it didn't turn start. So much for Rachel being the good luck.

Quinn felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder.

"Quinn, you can tell me" said Rachel, her voice soothing to Quinn's ears.

"It's nothing" said Quinn smiling just like how she did when she was by her front door, before it faltered under Rachel's brown eyes that were full of worry.

She twisted the key again and the engine spluttered, refusing to start.

"Quinn" Rachel said again.

And suddenly Quinn's chest tightened and her vision became obscured with un-spilt tears. She felt her face scrunch up and without meaning to she let out a sob before putting her face in her hands.

Before she knew it, she felt Rachel turn her and hug her tightly. Quinn let out another sob before she hung on to Rachel tightly, almost frightened to let her go and rested her head on her shoulder, her tears flowing on to Rachel's shoulder.


	8. The park and goodbye

"You finished?"

Rachel and Quinn had made it to the new park that was closer to town. It wasn't far from Quinn's house and it was only a twenty minute drive from there. When they had entered the park, the first thing Rachel done was dub it 'Athlete Park' because of the amount of joggers that passed through it. They had only been in the park for five minutes and four joggers had ran past, their iPod shuffle strapped to their arm and their music loud enough that Quinn worried for their eardrums.

Quinn thought the park was nice. Although she preferred the old park more since most of her childhood memories were there, this one wasn't bad.

"Yup" said Quinn, smiling as she laid the blanket out on the grass, just below a tree that blocked out most of the sunlight.

As soon as she had smoothed out the creases in the blanket, Quinn sat down on the blanket and sighed, looking up at Rachel.

"Thank you" said Quinn as Rachel handed her textbooks back to her.

"No problem" said Rachel and she cleared her throat before sitting across from Quinn. "Now where do we begin?"

The next couple of hours passed away in a slow but enjoyable crawl and Quinn was glad that she had Rachel as a partner. They finished a quarter of their Spanish homework in an hour, leaving the questions they didn't know for when they got to Rachel's house to look up the answers on the internet. They then decided to draw up a set list for Glee club, though it was mostly for fun and they were sure that only they would be the ones to know about it.

It was around five when they decided to take a break and get something to eat. Quinn got up and stretched.

"Have you been to this park before?" Quinn asked Rachel, her eyes looking at her back. She hadn't noticed before in the courtyard but the dress Rachel was wearing was backless, showing Rachel's pink skin. She was tempted to touch it, to let her fingers dance along Rachel's shoulder blades.

"Yeah, but I never fully explored it" said Rachel and she turned to face Quinn, who grinned at her, her cheeks growing hot.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are kinda red"

"You just look amazing" said Quinn, her eyes looking down at Rachel's wedges and all the way up at her dress and lingered on Rachel's chest.

"I'm flattered, but you have to remember that my eyes are up here" said Rachel and Quinn looked up at her eyes, smiling.

"Your eyes distract me more than your chest. And anyway, it's not like I've never seen you checking me out"

Rachel gasped dramatically. "I have done no such thing"

"Yes you have Rachel Berry; I saw the way you looked at me when I was walking towards my house. I turned around to see you looking at me as if you were a cat waiting to pounce on its prey"

"Well I couldn't help it" said Rachel, closing the distance between them and taking a hold of Quinn's hand. "You can't deny you have a nice body"

"And neither can you" said Quinn, squeezing Rachel's hand.

They stared at each other before Quinn's stomach rumbled, breaking the silence. Quinn sighed and Rachel smiled before they took off through the park, trying to find a vendor.

"You'll remember where our stuff is right?" Rachel asked, glancing back behind her as they walked.

"I'll try. Remember I haven't been to this park" said Quinn.

"Hmm"

They strolled through the park hand in hand, admiring the scenery. They walked past Trees that were positioned like columns leading towards a diamond encrusted throne. The grass shined as bright as emeralds with discarded autumn leaves scattered amongst them. The sun was setting, turning the sky in to a deep rich orange hue while the clouds were scattered, and looked as if they were merging with the sky. The heat wave from the morning had completely disappeared, no longer lingering, and was replaced with a chilled breeze that was welcomed.

"There" said Quinn and she pointed to a small hot dog vendor in front of a tree that was twenty steps away.

Quinn felt Rachel stop and she looked at her. Rachel looked up at her and smirked, her eyes staring at Quinn in such a way that a chill ran down her spine.

"Race you there?" Rachel asked her voice excited.

"How old are you again?" asked Quinn, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Come on"

Quinn was silent, a smile spreading to her lips. "Loser pays" said Quinn and she darted off, leaving Rachel behind.

She ran as fast as she could, all the while hearing Rachel's shouts of unfairness between bouts of laughter. Quinn felt the wind rush through her and for that split second, she felt free. She felt weightless, all her worries disappearing with the wind. Her mind felt focused, more relaxed in those split seconds than before and she felt like a child discovering the park for the first time.

Quinn skidded to a stop by the vendor and the man behind it stared at her with raised eyebrows. She bent low, her hands on her knees, panting and looked up at the man and held up one finger to give her a second.

She inhaled and exhale slowly before straightening up and looking at the man with a smile. Before Quinn could speak however, she felt a gust of wind sweep her face and she heard the sound of deep breathing and giggling.

She turned to see Rachel in the exact position she was in just not too long ago, her luscious brown hair blocking her face.

"That . . . wasn't . . . fair" Rachel panted and she straightened up, flipping her hair back and out of her flustering face.

"It wasn't that far" said Quinn, her throat feeling dry.

"Guys, you wanna order or are you just wasting my time?" came the voice of the man behind the vendor, his tone sour.

"Sorry" said Quinn shyly "Can we get two large hot dogs please?"

"Hot dogs coming right up" said the man, his tone still sour.

Quinn heard Rachel groan suddenly and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Excuse me!" said Rachel lightly. "Do you happen to have vegan friendly hotdogs?"

"Excuse you miss?" said the man behind the vendor, turning to look up at Rachel with Disgust.

"You heard the woman, do you have vegan friendly hotdogs" said Quinn, glaring at the man.

The man looked at Quinn and Rachel as if they had just told him a side-spliting joke.

"You're kidding right?"

"Does she look like she's kidding?" asked Quinn.

"No I do not have any vegan friendly hotdogs" said the man and he laughed.

"Oh" said Rachel, sounding deflated and she looked up at Quinn. "Sorry but I can't eat hot dogs unless they're vegan friendly Quinn, that's why you never see me eat anything meat. I'm so sorry but I'll still pay for yours though. Fair is fair"

"No, it's fine" said Quinn and she turned to face the man behind the vendor. "You can stop what you're doing hot dog man, it seems like I am actually going to waste your time" said Quinn sassily and she grinned at the man's angry expression.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and continued walking forwards, the man's shouts of abuse and Quinn's laughter ringing through the park.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have gotten the hot dog" protested Rachel.

"It's fine! I didn't feel for a hot dog anyway" said Quinn, and she smiled.

"Then what do you feel for?"

"That" said Quinn and she pointed to an Ice cream van that was stationed on the park grass.

"Race you there?" said Quinn teasingly.

"I'd rather we kept it slow this time" said Rachel grimacing.

"Can I ask you a question Berry?" Quinn asked her eyes set on the ice cream truck, already knowing what flavour she was going to order.

"Shoot away Fabray"

The corner of Quinn's mouth twitched up. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your house for tonight?"

"Yup"

"Are you sure? I mean, wont your dads be surprised about me coming there and staying over?"

"Probably. But they're pretty laid back parents, but good nonetheless. Plus they've been waiting to meet you"

Quinn stumbled slightly before looking at Rachel. "What—

"Quinn, I told them about our dinner yesterday – well not really— they sort of guessed"

"How?"

Rachel shrugged. "Intuition I guess. I told them about the date after they gave me a look I know only too well" Quinn saw Rachel frown slightly. "When I came back home they were by the front door waiting for juicy details. Sadly I was too tired to answer their questions, plus I had your lips on my mind"

"Hmm" was all Quinn could do without saying something stupid, her eyes still focused on the ice cream van and her fingers dancing along the sides of her dress.

They made it to the Ice cream van, the chugging of the engine loud in their ears.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies!" said the old man dressed in a white and pink striped shirt, his blue eyes filled with joy and his smile friendly.

"Can we get some Ice cream!" said Quinn, smiling at the old man.

"Of course! What would you young ladies like?"

"Lime Frozfruit please!" Quinn turned to look at Rachel who was staring at the menu on the side of the ice-cream. "What are you going to get?"

"Can I get a strawberry Frozfuit please?"

"Coming right up" the man said and he turned his back on Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn studied Rachel's expression. She looked slightly uncomfortable, her arms folded across her stomach and her eyes staring up at the darkening sky. When she caught Quinn looking, she smiled up at her and the tension in her body seemed to relaxed.

"Are you cold?" Quinn asked.

"No but I'm getting there. Why, are you?"

"Not yet. You just seem" Quinn couldn't find the right word and remained silent.

"Here you go" said the old man and he handed Quinn and Rachel their ice cream.

Before Quinn could take out her purse and pay for the ice cream, Rachel gently pushed her to the side and looked up at the man, already giving the money to him.

"Have a nice day!" Rachel said cheerfully to the man and took Quinn's hand, dragging her away from the ice cream truck before she could protest.

"I wanted to pay!" said Quinn.

"Yeah, but you beat me in that race remember?" said Rachel looking up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled "Oh yeah! Then forget about me wanting to pay" and together they laughed.

Quinn watched Rachel run her tongue along her ice cream before she moaned "I love this ice-cream, it's pretty much my favourite! well, anything strawberry really."

"Your favourite flavour is strawberry?"

Rachel nodded and took another lick of her ice-cream "Ah, I feel like drooling just thinking about it"

Quinn bit her bottom lip and the image of Rachel in a naughty schoolgirl outfit flashed in her mind. She imagined Rachel on top of her, her face close to hers and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. She imagined Rachel looking down in to her eyes, her mouth open and her warm breath tickling her nose before she stuck her tongue out, strawberry flavoured juice dripping from the tip of her tongue and in to Quinn's mouth.

Quinn heard the snapping of fingers and was instantly brought back in to the real world. Quinn looked over at Rachel who was staring at her thoughtfully.

"Sorry" said Quinn, dazed.

"No need to apologise, you just looked really red again and I thought something was wrong"

Quinn sighed before linking her fingers with Rachels.

"I was just . . . daydreaming"

"So I saw" said Rachel and she took another lick from her ice-cream.

Quinn licked her ice-cream, savouring the taste of lime on her tongue. Her teeth chattered and a chill crawled up her spine.

They continued walking, not sure if they were going the right way until they passed the hot dog vendor. The man behind the vendor glanced at them before he shook his head at them and continued on with what he was doing. It was after they were a good feet away from the vendor that Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Rachel, her voice full of concern.

"If it's to show you my tongue then you don't need to ask" said Quinn and she stuck out her tongue, sure that it was green by now.

Rachel smiled "No I wasn't going to ask about your tongue"

"Then what?"

"How are you holding up?"

Quinn was silent, sure of what Rachel was asking. She didn't want to relive what happened in the car. She had felt weak . . . broken when she had explained what had happened to Rachel. She had felt disgusted with herself. After so long of not telling anyone, not even Brittany or Santana about the problems with her mother, Rachel had been able to find out about it because she couldn't control herself. Because she couldn't control her emotions. Because Rachel saw her at the wrong time.

"Fine" Quinn said, mid lick of the dwindling ice-cream in her hand.

"Sure" said Rachel, disbelief on her face

"I don't want to talk about it" said Quinn shaking her head. "It was a weak moment that you happened to witness. I was weak and I'm sorry you had to—

"What do you mean you were weak?"

"I was weak because I let you see me at my worst Berry. No one should see me at my worst. Now I feel like I have to bribe you not to tell anyone about what happened"

Rachel was silent for a moment. Quinn glanced down to see her frowning.

"I'm sorry if that makes you angry it's just—

"No it's fine, I understand" said Rachel, cutting over Quinn. "But you don't have to feel that way. I'm your friend Quinn and I would never do such a thing to you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want to tell you about it Berry. I don't want to make you worry"

"Hmm"

They spotted Quinn's picnic blanket instantly as it was the only one by a tree. Once they had made it there and put their homework rightfully in their bags, they laid down on the blanket and stared up at the sky, finishing their ice-cream. They gossiped amongst themselves about celebrity drama and discussed Kurt and Blaine's situation. They stayed in the park even as the sky became a deep blue with stars shining down on them. The night had become humid and crickets had started to chirp.

"Can I ask you another Question?" Rachel asked after they had finished laughing and she took hold of Quinn's hand.

"Sure"

"Don't be too angry about this"

"God just spit it out Berry" said Quinn teasingly.

"It's a serious question though and I'm just trying to make sure I don't offend you"

"Do you want to have sex?" asked Quinn and she looked over at Rachel.

Quinn watched as Rachel's eyes widened and her face reddened.

"No! I wasn't – That wasn't- I-Crap now I can-What" spluttered Rachel and she covered her face with her hand.

"Come on tell me" said Quinn smiling.

Rachel moved her hand from her face and looked at Quinn.

"You promise not to get angry?"

"Rachel" said Quinn before sighing "Fine, I promise"

Quinn looked at Rachel, who was staring at her smiling.

"Quinn Fabray, do you want to move in with me?"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Kurt was sat crossed-legged on his bed, books surrounding him and pieces of paper scattered on his bedroom floor. His eyes were bleary and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot with the amount of reading he had been doing. He wondered why on earth his teacher, , would give him so much homework to get through if he wanted it handed in by tomorrow.

Kurt looked at his watch and groaned. It was only nine thirty in the evening and he had only completed a third of the homework.

A sudden vibration came from Kurt's right pants pocket. Kurt fiddled with the pocket, his phone not wanting to come out. He fought with the phone, trying to take it out before he laid back and dug his fingers deeper in to the pocket, fully grasping the phone and getting it free. Kurt sighed and looked at the phone. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes as the screen brightened and revealed the caller I.D.

Blaine [Fluffybrows] Anderson: E

Kurt shook his head and decided to open the message reluctantly.

_Hey, Look outside_

Kurt got off his bed, his textbooks falling to the floor with him and he sighed, fighting the sudden urge to pick them up. He couldn't look outside the window in his room because his dad still hadn't cut the branch that was growing on it so it was a pain that he had to walked all the way downstairs and in to the kitchen to stare out the window.

Kurt made it to the kitchen without encountering any of the family and looked out. He saw him standing outside, just staring up at Kurt's bedroom window before his gaze lowered down to the kitchen window. Kurt couldn't help but feel uncomfortable; he didn't know why Blaine didn't just knock the door instead of wasting his credit to text something so silly. Kurt watched as Blaine moved from where he was and walked towards the front door.

Kurt didn't know if he wanted to see Blaine. Although his mind had been focused on his homework, it still wondered to Blaine and the problems they had been facing. He wondered about the arguments they had been having, some the tiniest of things like who was going to pay for their coffee, to major ones like the one that happened yesterday at Breadstix.

The door was knocked on twice and Kurt was brought back from his mind. He decided to hurry to the door before his Dad or Carol or even Finn decided to get to it. Kurt didn't want this chat to happen in front of people he cared about.

"I'll get it!" he shouted just in case they did decide to get up.

He walked towards the front door and took the catch off the door and twisted the golden doorknob. He slowly opened the door until there was just enough space for him to poke his head out into the fresh air.

"Hey" said Blaine, his voice low and his light brown eyes staring into Kurts.

"Hey yourself" said Kurt and he smiled awkwardly at Blaine. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to apologise" said Blaine, and he looked down.

"I thought we agreed we were taking a break, meaning we wouldn't be seeing each other. That means no contact what so ever"

"I know" said Blaine, and his eyes shot up at Kurt, his lips forming in to a frown. "But I miss you Kurt"

"I miss you too. But I need time Blaine . . . I really don't want to see you"

"All because of a rumour?" said Blaine as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A rumour that you confirmed!" said Kurt, his voice levelled.

"Look, I didn't confirm anything. Because there is nothing to confirm Kurt! I don't even know why I'm apologising! We both know that McKinley is run by rumours; for god's sake their newspaper is based on lies!"

"Can you keep your voice down?" said Kurt, glaring at Blaine.

Kurt watched as Blaine shook his head and snorted.

"You can't deny that we've been distant lately Blaine. And that's your fault, not mine. I want to believe that you weren't fooling around" said Kurt, his voice sincere. "But how can I ignore the evidence?"

"What evidence?" said Blaine, half laughing, half-serious.

"The delayed responses, the times you bale on me whenever we're on a date, the mysterious phone calls, the times when you decide to argue with me for little reasons . . . Everything that points to cheating"

"When have I baled on you?" said Blaine and he cocked his head to the side.

"Once in the Lima coffee shop, you ran out because of some emergency that you never told me about and still haven't. Then there's the time when we went to dinner and you went away, leaving me to pay for the bill and you gave me a lame excuse as to why you couldn't come back. Is none of this ringing a bell to you?"

"Those – I can explain those" Blaine spluttered.

"I've done nothing to you, except try to be everything for you. When we're at school, I've accepted the times when you got solos left right and centre because you are talented. I've accepted that you are good natured. But the way you've been acting Blaine . . . I don't like it, I don't need it" Kurt looked in to Blaine's eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed. "As I'm speaking to you, I'm realising that right now . . . you aren't what I need right now"

"You are not doing this" Blaine said, his voice in anguish "You cannot be doing this. Please, I know you aren't doing—

"I wish I wasn't" said Kurt and he laughed humourlessly. "But I am. It'll hurt me to do this, but I can't be with you Blaine . . . I'm sorry"

"You don't know what you're say—

Kurt closed the door in Blaine's face, and put his back against the door. His cheeks felt damp and he realised that he was crying, his vision starting to blur. He could hear Blaines silent sobs behind the door, and Kurt's heart felt like it was being tugged out of his chest, a chainsaw shredding through it. Did he do the right thing? Was it the right thing?

"_Yes. Yes it was" _thought Kurt.

"Goodbye, Blaine Anderson" Kurt Whispered and he wiped the tears from his eyes and headed back to his room, the sound of Blaine's sobs still ringing in his ears . . .

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting on Kurt's bed, textbooks in each other's laps.

"Lord, why are we doing this?" asked Mercedes, her voice sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Because wants us to suffer"

"He barely knows what he's doing"

"Praise!" Shouted Kurt and they both laughed. "But at least he knows to pair us together"

"You got that right. Together Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones are indestructible"

Kurt was happy that Mercedes had decided to come over. She had text Kurt and asked if he wanted her to come over to help with their homework. He accepted her help instantly, knowing that this type of work was a two person job and needed to be done face to face. But he also said yes so that he could keep his mind distracted from the Blaine situation that happened at his front door.

"Do you think will understand the effort we've put in to this?"

"Probably not" said Kurt and he pursed his lips.

"I wonder how the others are faring" said Mercedes and she looked up from her textbook to stare at Kurt. "More importantly I wonder how Quinn and Rachel are faring"

"I'm sure they're doing fine" said Kurt, his eyes still looking down at his textbook. "Though I haven't heard from Rachel yet"

"You don't think those two have gotten . . . closer?" said Mercedes, her voice sceptical.

Kurt sighed and looked up at Mercedes. Kurt wasn't sure if he should discuss Rachel and Quinn's relationship, after all, it wasn't his business. However they weren't exactly doing anything to hide it. Kurt remembered when Rachel kissed Quinn in the courtyard earlier today and he could have sworn he saw people stop and stare. Knowing McKinley, tomorrow's newspaper would probably have an article on the whole thing. He could see the front page now: QUINN FABRAY AND RACHEL BERRY GET FRISKY IN COURTYARD, PASSERBYS STUNNED BY DEVELOPMENT.

"What do you mean closer?" Kurt asked, apprehensive.

"Well, you know . . . _closer closer_" said Mercedes.

"Maybe"

"You know something" said Mercedes and her tone turned into excitement, her eyes showing glee. "Spill Hummel before I do something drastic"

"You wouldn't dare!" said Kurt, looking up at Mercedes with mock horror and he put his hands on his sides, protecting them. Kurt had flashbacks of Mercedes's hands tickling his sides, making him cry from laughter. He remembered laughing so much that even after Mercedes had finished, a couple minutes later he would start laughing suddenly, his sides aching.

"You know I would Hummel!" said Mercedes and she flexed her hands.

"I can't" said Kurt and he smiled. "I promised I wouldn't spill anything"

"Okay" said Mercedes and she put her hands in the air. "I know when to stop and I respect that"

"Thank you"

"But I want to talk about something else . . . And I'm not going to give up so easily on the topic"

"I'm listening"

"Blaine Anderson"

Kurt sighed and cleared his throat. "What about him?"

"How is he?"

"Fine I guess . . . why?"

"Because I saw him on my way here and he looked like a lost puppy"

"That's because I . . . finished it"

"Finished what?"

Kurt looked at Mercedes and frowned. "I broke up with him"

"Oh" said Mercedes, taken aback. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not, we have all this homework to do and all we're talking about is Blaine, Quinn and Rachel, Maybe if we could focus on the work and not the people please?" said Kurt annoyed, the mood in the room changing drastically from playful to serious. He then sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just- I don't really want to talk about it. Not right now"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Kurt" Mercedes said softly and Kurt looked up to see her staring at him, her brown eyes filled with pity.

Mercedes leant over and hugged Kurt gently and Kurt felt happier, automatically hugging her back. He didn't want Mercedes to worry about him, nor did he want her pity. Pity was the last thing Kurt wanted from Mercedes or from anybody else. It was his situation that he had to deal with and his alone.

Kurt patted Mercedes back and laughed. "I accept your hug of forgiveness"

Mercedes leant back and smiled at Kurt. "Just know that I'm here when you're ready to talk"

"I know"

"Right, now how do we say 'please, stop giving us homework ' in spanish?"

Kurt laughed until he heard the knocking on his door.

"Come in!" he called and watched as the door opened slightly to reveal the head of Finn.

"Uh, hey dude" said Finn, sounding confused, his eyes scanning Kurt's room until they fell on Mercedes. "Hey Mercedes"

"Hey" said Mercedes and she waved to him.

Finn closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at Kurt. "Uh, I don't suppose that I could get you guy's help with this homework because it is seriously baffling me and Mike's no help over the phone and he can't come over because he's 'helping' Tina"

Kurt looked at Mercedes with a raised eyebrow, hoping his face conveyed the question "Is it alright?" When she nodded Kurt looked at Finn and smiled. "Sure, we could use an extra pair of brains"


	9. Goodnight

Quinn stared at Rachel, her eyes trying to pinpoint when Rachel was going to start laughing but all she got was a soft smile and dazzling brown eyes staring back in to hers. Quinn waited; the chirping of the Crickets louder in her ears than before.

"What did you say?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" said Rachel still smiling, her voice low.

Quinn opened her mouth and closed it twice before shaking her head, at a loss for words.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because . . . I already have somewhere to live Rachel" said Quinn and she licked her lips. "I can't just up and leave my home"

"But you can. Wouldn't you rather be away from your mom, away from all the drama?"

"Yes but I can't just up and leave her Rachel!" said Quinn in disbelief. "She may be many things, but she's still my mom and I love her no matter what she's does"

"But she almost tried to kill you today"

Quinn shook her head as the scene of her mother throwing the glass towards her tried to force its way to the front of her brain, trying to make Quinn remember.

"That was an accident!" said Quinn, biting her lip and feeling a headache starting to come on, the dull throb imminent.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to think about this" said Rachel and she took Quinn's hand and squeezed it. "But your mom put you in danger Quinn. You need to get out of there. What if it isn't a glass next time? What if she mistakes you helping her and try's to kill you?"

"My mom isn't like that" said Quinn in denial and sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Maybe not the mother you know but what about the one that drinks?"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek hard and stared at Rachel.

"You're serious?"

"I'm as serious as can be in these situations Quinn. Sure I have to tell my parents but I'm sure they'll unders-"

"You aren't telling your parents Rachel" said Quinn and this time it was her turn to squeeze Rachel's hand. "You can't"

"Quinn-"

"No let me finish!" said Quinn cutting over Rachel. "I promise that if things get worse-"

"But things are already-"

"Why won't you let me finish!" The corner of Quinn's mouth twitched in to a smile. "That's your problem Berry, you won't ever let people finish"

"Sorry it's just . . . This has been playing on my mind since we got to the park and if anything happened to you and I could have done something to help or even stop-

Quinn couldn't stop herself. She leant over Rachel, her eyes staring down at Rachel's lips. Her left index finger stroked Rachel's right cheek gently before she leant in closer and felt her lips brush against Rachels. Quinn felt her mind go blank, all thoughts that were coming in replaced with that one simple but defining action.

The crickets drowned in their silence and the stars brightened and twinkled as if fireworks had been set off. Quinn closed her eyes, the sensation of Rachel's lips making her spine tingle in excitement. She felt Rachel's hands stroke her face before wrapping around Quinn's neck, bringing Quinn as closer to her as she could. Quinn moved her fingers from Rachel's cheeks and entangled them in Rachel's hair, pulling as gently as she could. It was when Quinn heard a soft moan escape from Rachel's mouth that Quinn lessened her grip on her hair and broke the kiss off, her lips hovering over Rachel's, her breathing slightly shallow. She moved her hand from within Rachel's hair and opened her eyes slowly to see Rachel's bright red face looking up at her, dazed. Quinn was so close to her that she could feel Rachel's chest rising.

"If things get worse" said Quinn, her voice low and she resumed stroking Rachel's cheek. "I'll come to yours and I'll accept your proposal. Only if it gets worse, okay? Do we have a deal?"

Rachel was silent for a moment and in that silence, Quinn thought.

Although Quinn wanted to linger on the kiss, to savour each and every detail, her mind had returned to normal and the thoughts she had discarded earlier returned at fall blast. What was she going to do when she went home tomorrow? Would everything be okay? Would things be normal? Quinn reluctantly thought back to the incident at home, the scene playing in her mind and supressed a shudder. She realised that her mother had changed, that her drinking was becoming a problem and that it was a much bigger problem than what Quinn had made it out to be. But what could she do? Although she was a grown woman about to graduate and move on in life, she was still a child in her mother's eyes.

_"Would she even listen to me?" _Quinn thought and she looked down at Rachel's face, her finger still stroking her cheek.

"Fine" said Rachel slowly and reluctantly. Quinn felt Rachel's fingers rest on her sides. "But don't think because you kissed me that this is the end of things. It's going to take a lot more than that to make me not worry about you"

"Are we talking about sex now?" Quinn asked slyly.

"If only" said Rachel, surprising Quinn with her answer. "But I don't forget rules and we aren't doing that. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure" said Quinn and she kissed the side of Rachel's neck. "It is pretty late now and we still need to do that homework"

They both got up and stretched before packing away their things. Quinn picked up her family picnic blanket and folded it absent-mindedly. She thought about her mother and wondered what she was doing and if she was okay. But the more she imagined the scenarios, the more she feared for her mother's safety and wondered if she was doing the right thing by staying at Rachel's for the night.

She felt Rachel's hand entwine with hers and the doubt that was building up in her mind vanished. It was only for tonight, it was a sleepover more than anything. Her mother would be fine and nothing serious would happen.

_"But how do I know that"_ thought Quinn as she put the blanket back in the duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"No way, they actually kissed?" said Brittany in surprise, looking down at Santana.

"Yup, Fabray and Berry are dating" said Santana and she snuggled up closer on to Brittany's lap, her eyes staring at the T.V

They were at Brittany's house again, in the front room watching T.V instead of studying. The room was in darkness, the only light coming from the T.V, illuminating Brittany and Santana's faces.

"Wow" said Brittany and she started playing with Santana's hair. She had finally gotten Santana to free it from being in the customary ponytail by promising that she'd watch a movie with her, although it wasn't holding her attention.

"I know" said Santana and she sighed. "I wonder if they're doing anything"

"Probably studying, I mean, they were partnered together" said Brittany and she covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Oh yeah" Santana said sounding slightly annoyed. "Stupid Schuester and pairing me with" Santana paused. "Who did he pair me with again?"

"Artie I think" said Brittany, sounding mystified. "I can't remember. I don't even know who he paired me with"

"Gel boy Blaine" said Santana and Brittany laughed.

"I still can't believe he does that, but to each their own. I'm surprised he hasn't called" Brittany turned to look at her phone that was next to her arm, balancing on the armrest.

"He's probably with Kurt. God knows what they're doing"

Brittany looked down at Santana and smiled. Although she couldn't see her properly, the light from the T.V illuminated enough of Santana's face. It looked eager, almost excited as she stared at the T.V. Her eyebrows were raised and she was smiling at the T.V.

Brittany wasn't paying attention to the T.V, her attention only on Santana. She was fascinated with Santana's face, the way she could pull off so many expressions at a drop of a hat, how smooth her skin felt against her fingers and the way it seemed to radiate warmth even in the T.V screen's glow.

Santana looked up at Brittany still smiling, and laughed.

"What?" said Brittany, smiling.

"You aren't paying attention to the movie Britt" said Santana.

"I know I should but you're more interesting than this movie, I mean, what exactly is this about?"

"It's an action thriller with a side of dark humour"

"As the English say, that's not my cup of tea"

"Then what is?"

Brittany kissed Santana's forehead and she smiled. "That is"

"Touché" said Santana, and her fingers started to run along Brittany's neck. "But something else needs kissing and it's not my lips"

Brittany bit down on her tongue, her eyes staring down into Santana's dark brown that held lust.

"What are you waiting for Pierce? If you aren't going to hold your end of the promise, I'm gonna have to punish you" said Santana, grinning and she propped herself up before kissing Brittany's neck. "And you know you don't want to keep me waiting right?"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Twenty minutes later after being stuck in traffic, Quinn pulled up at Rachel's house and got out the car, nervous. They stopped at the front door and Rachel turned to face Quinn.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

Quinn nodded.

Rachel unlocked the front door and entered inside. Quinn took a deep breath, more to steady her excitement at finally getting to see inside Rachel's house.

Quinn stepped through the door and in to Rachel's house and stared in amazement. She twirled around, taking in every inch of the house. It was exactly how she imagined it would be, spacious, as if no amount of objects could fill out the room and nicely decorated with expensive things, ranging from paintings to an old and crooked looking walking stick that looked like it was made out of sapphire. The floor was tiled in a black and white fashion, almost like a chess board, while the walls were painted in a glossy white with a single ebony chandelier hanging above in the centre.

"Welcome to my home" said Rachel and she turned to look at Quinn.

Quinn's gaze fell on to Rachel and she smiled.

"Saying it's nice, would be an understatement" said Quinn, as she looked around again, her eyes falling on to the stairs winding up towards the top floor, the sliver railing shining in the chandeliers light.

"I know" said Rachel and she looked up at the chandelier. "But that's my dads for you"

Quinn stood beside Rachel, the sound of her shoes clicking on the tiles creating an echo.

"It's awesome" she said, her eyes staring up at the chandelier.

"And there she is!"

Quinn's eyes darted to her left, her eyes falling on a short, balding Caucasian man wearing rounded glasses with a silver frame, his brown eyes alert and a wide smile. He was dressed in a buttoned down purple shirt and dark grey pants that looked tailored.

"I thought they'd be out already" Rachel whispered to Quinn, her tone surprised.

"You must be Quinn Fabray" said the man, his tone kind and sincere and he walked over to Quinn, his hand outstretched.

Quinn held out her hand and they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you" Quinn paused, unsure of his name.

"Hiram Berry" he said and he brought Quinn close and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Berry" said Quinn and she returned the gesture.

"Please, no need to be formal! Hiram will do nicely"

"Dad, I thought you and dad were going out?" said Rachel, and Quinn thought she heard some restraint in her voice.

"Oh we are! But me and your dad wanted to make sure you girls got here before we left" said Hiram, his eyes lingering on Quinn. "You really are as pretty as Rachel told us"

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, whose cheeks were becoming pink and her eyes glaring at her father.

"I'm really not, but thank you anyway" said Quinn and she blushed.

"Modesty, I like that" said Hiram and he looked at his watch. "Dear god, we're running late, Leroy! Hurry up!" he shouted.

"Yes, well I hope you and dad have fun" said Rachel, who turned to look at Quinn. "Quinn, would you like to come upstairs to finish our homework?"

Before Quinn could speak she felt Rachel take her hand and start to lead her up the stairs.

"Oh Rachel wait a moment, Why don't you let Quinn meet your dad!" said Hiram.

"She's met one of you and that's enough!" Rachel shouted over her shoulder and she looked back at Quinn with a sorry expression.

"Rachel Berry, we raised you better"

Rachel stopped mid step and Quinn saw her look up. Quinn peered over her to see a tall dark skinned man with a fresh buzz cut and a freshly trimmed moustache. He was dressed in a black pinstriped tuxedo and the man glanced at Quinn, his brown eyes staring down at her with kindness, as was his smile, before he turned his gaze on to Rachel.

"Are we that bad that you have to hide your friend?" said the man who Quinn guessed was Leroy, his tone teasing.

"No it's just that I thought you wouldn't mind not meeting her" said Rachel and she smiled. "I mean, you both will get plenty of chances to see her in the morning"

Leroy's eyes looked over the banister and Quinn knew that he was looking at Hiram, probably asking him with his eyes if he knew about this.

"You must be Quinn Fabray?" Leroy asked turning to face her again.

"Yes Sir" said Quinn, and she looked up at him smiling. "You have a very nice home"

"Polite and respectful, I like that" said Leroy and he chuckled. "But there is no need for you to call me Sir, Leroy is fine"

"Leroy, hurry up! You're going to make us late!" shouted Hiram and Quinn could hear the echo of his foot tapping on the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry our introduction was cut short" Leroy apologised, and he started walking down the stairs. He stopped in front of Rachel and he pecked her on the cheek. "As for you young lady, we need to clarify the rules okay? You can't just give us last minute details if a friend is coming to stay over"

"Yes dad" said Rachel exhaustedly and Quinn felt Rachel squeeze her hand.

"Leroy!" called Hiram again.

"I'm coming! Can't you see me walking down the stairs" said Leroy and he looked at Quinn and rolled his eyes.

"I saw that!" called Hiram again.

"No you didn't!" said Leroy.

Following Rachel's lead, Quinn rested her back against the railing so that Leroy could pass. As he passed, Quinn caught a waft of his aftershave that smelt like citrus and she wrinkled her nose.

"We'll be back by eleven!" Leroy shouted over his shoulder.

"If we're not late that is!" Hiram shouted.

"We'll see you later, have fun!" said Leroy before speaking too low for Quinn to hear.

Quinn watched Hiram open the front door and take Leroy's hand. They glanced up at her and Rachel one last time before Hiram shut the door behind him.

Quinn sucked in her lips and looked up at Rachel with raised eyebrows.

"And those were my dads!" said Rachel and she continued up the stairs, Quinn trailing behind.

"They seem nice" said Quinn, sounding dazed.

"They are. Anyway, let me show you my room and get you settled"

After they had taken the final step, Rachel led Quinn down the hall to the left. Quinn glanced behind her and saw a door.

"What's that door behind us?"

"Behind us is my parents' bedroom so there's no need to go that way" said Rachel before she pointed to a door to her right. "That's the public bathroom where guest and friends can go" she said before pointing ahead of her. "And that's-

"You're bedroom?" Quinn guessed.

"Corregir" said Rachel and Quinn picked up on Rachel rolling her tongue on the R's and became immediately jealous. Quinn could never get the hang of rolling her R's and loathed anyone that could do it.

Rachel opened her bedroom door and lent back on it, beckoning Quinn to go in first.

Quinn walked in and the first thing she saw was an exercise bike directly in the corner of the room. It felt out of place as Quinn looked around the room, her eyes lingering on Rachel's beige chested draw. The walls were painted in hot pink, with wooden flooring beneath Quinn's feet. Broadway posters were scattered from wall to wall, some looking new while others crinkled with age. All in all Quinn counted at least eight posters that she could see. She walked around and her eyes went back to the beige chested draw and she saw what was on top of it. A rounded crystal encrusted mirror was on top of draw with make-up and accessories arranged neatly in front and behind it. Quinn breathed in Rachel's room and she could smell something sweet, something like blueberries.

Quinn heard the door close and turned around see Rachel's face. She was looking at Quinn with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think?"

Quinn was silent, in awe at the room. She was immediately jealous of the room, not because of the way it was decorated, but the way it put hers to shame.

"I'm so glad you haven't seen mine" said Quinn and she chuckled before turning to look at the chested draws.

"Don't say that" Quinn felt Rachel's hands wrap around her waist, hugging her from behind and felt Rachel's head rest on her shoulder. "I'm sure yours is just as nice as mine" she said, her voice light and her breathing tickling Quinn's neck.

"The bike doesn't fit in with the room though" said Quinn, trying not to smile at the tickling sensation on her neck.

"I bring you to my room and the first thing you focus on is the exercise bike? What about my bed?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eyes glanced over Rachel's bed. It looked like a double bed with a dark brown frame that had an intricate design, with the duvet and pillow cases in cow print.

"Looks comfy" said Quinn and she looked at Rachel out of the corner of her eyes. "But what's with the cow print?"

"Because cows are cool" said Rachel and she kissed Quinn on her cheek. "But also because they go,"

Quinn felt Rachel withdraw her arms from her waist and she decided to slap Quinn on her arse. Quinn yelped at the sudden stinging sensation on her arse and turned to look at Rachel with an open mouth.

"Well they go moo but I guess that's better" said Rachel slyly and she pointed behind her. "Behind me is my own personal bathroom, which you have permission to use"

"You just – Did that just happen?" Quinn asked, and she laughed before she raised her eyebrows.

"I may have rules, but I can still tease; besides it was fun seeing you react like that"

"You're evil" said Quinn and she removed her duffle bag from over her shoulder and put it before her feet.

Rachel sighed and walked towards her bed. Quinn watched her stroke the frame before she fell on to the bed in exhaustion. She withered around in the bed and Quinn thought she was watching a belly dancer trying to hypnotise her with the swaying of her hips. She stared at Rachel for a minute, lost in the way her body withered on her bed before shaking her head and clearing her throat.

"What exactly are you doing?" Quinn asked.

Rachel stopped and looked up at Quinn. "Sorry, it's just that it's been a long day and this bed really is comfortable" she said and her eyes widened. "Which reminds me, I need to get you a mattress"

"Or I could sleep with you" said Quinn.

Rachel was silent, slightly taken aback and she went a light shade of pink.

"I guess we could, but wouldn't- I mean, wouldn't you rather have space?"

"Are you afraid that something might happen?" Quinn said teasingly.

"No, of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?" Quinn smiled as Rachel licked her lips and shook her head.

"Okay, if you want to"

"Well that's settled then" said Quinn and she stifled a yawn. "You said I could use your bathroom right? Can I change in there?"

"Knock yourself out" said Rachel and she reached for her bag. "While you do that, I'll get my laptop and start getting the homework done and hopefully, after we're finished we can watch a movie"

"Sounds good" said Quinn and she bent low and unzipped her duffle bag.

She picked out her toothbrush and pyjamas; a pair of baby blue tracksuit bottoms and a dark green hoodie that read MCKINLEY in bright red letters. She went in to Rachel's bathroom and marvelled at the sight.

After she had freshened up and put on her pyjamas, Quinn stretched and exited the bathroom, more tired than when she had entered.

Quinn saw that Rachel was sitting cross-legged and had a navy blue laptop balanced on her legs. Her hair was now up in a ponytail and her face looked fresh, free from make-up. She had also changed into her own pyjamas that were, to Quinn's surprise, cow printed and she actually matched and blended in with her duvet.

Rachel glanced up at Quinn and smiled and Quinn's heart thumped harder. It was an effortless smile but one that could cause her heart to melt.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked, the glare from the screen making Rachel's face seem paler than normal.

"Tired. How's the homework coming along?"

"Finished actually" said Rachel in surprise.

"How long was I in there?"

"You were in there for about half an hour. Once you have the internet, the homework becomes totally easy from there on out"

"You didn't put too many random sayings did you?"

"No, I was tempted, very tempted, but I didn't, only the ones we talked about" Rachel sighed. She looked up at Quinn and she patted her bed. "Come and sit, I'm sure you want to see right?"

Quinn walked over to the bed and flung herself on it, dodging Rachel and her laptop. She sighed in relief as the mattress dipped and melded itself to her shape.

"You're right this bed is comfy" said Quinn and she turned on her side and propped herself up on one arm to look at Rachel.

"I told you so" said Rachel and she uncrossed her legs and leant back, her head on her pillows and her laptop on her stomach. She glanced at Quinn and grinned. "So, what's it like to be in Rachel's berry's home?"

"It's pretty good" said Quinn. "It's pretty much what I expected it to be"

"What did you expect, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A big house with lots of space, but also filled with expensive things for an expensive woman like yourself"

"Well not many of these things are expensive"

"What about the mirror? That looks pretty expensive"

Rachel was silent for a moment and stared at the mirror fondly.

"That was a gift from my mom actually" she said softly. "I've had it since I could remember. You see the star on top of it?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Quinn as she peered over Rachel to get a better view of the mirror.

"It was personalised by my mom" Rachel handed her laptop to Quinn and got up from her bed. She walked towards the Mirror and pried the Star that was on top of it off and returned to Quinn. "'stardom lies within you' is what it says on the back. I've been living by those words ever since I found out words had been inscribed on there"

"How do you know it was from your mom?"

"My dads" said Rachel and she sighed, getting up and putting the star back on top of the mirror.

She plopped on to her bed and took her laptop back from Quinn.

"Now, how about we watch a movie?"

"What's the time?"

"It's something to ten"

"Then sure why not" said Quinn and she wrapped her arms around one of Rachel's cow print pillow and laid her head on it.

Quinn and Rachel didn't watch Funny Girl; instead they opted to watch Wanted. It wasn't because of how late it was that they didn't watch Funny Girl; the time was no problem for Quinn and she had stayed up longer than that. It was because she was tired and exhausted. She had been out the whole day and dealt with more drama than she liked and she didn't want to fall asleep while watching a film Rachel was fond of.

She'd gone to the park with Rachel and studied and even fulfilled something she had wanted to do for a long time: Watch the stars while lying on the park grass. She knew it was cliché but it was something that she really wanted to do, to stare up at the midnight sky with someone she had feelings for and stare at the thousands of stars looking down at her, twinkling away their existence.

Quinn realised that she had fulfilled many things in the past couple of days than she thought possible. She had finally gathered enough confidence to confess to Rachel Berry and tell her that she had a crush on her. She got a reaction she didn't expect and what's more, she even went out on a date with her. And minus a few hiccups, at the end of the date she had got to kiss Rachel Berry. She no longer had to fantasize about how Rachel's lips felt against hers because she had finally felt them.

Quinn felt Rachel rest her head on her shoulder, her hands resting on her stomach.

"This movie is so violent" said Rachel, not sounding horrified but fascinated.

"It's a good movie" said Quinn.

"I've only seen bits and pieces, like Angelina wrapping the towel around her waist"

"Are you sure you didn't just watch the trailer?"

Rachel murmured something inaudible before trying to snuggle closer to Quinn.

"Stop doing that, you're making the laptop move" said Quinn, trying not to laugh as she felt Rachel's lips on her neck.

"Sorry, it's just that I still can't believe you're actually in my home and we're actually having a sleepover" said Rachel.

"Better pinch yourself to make sure it's real"

"Kissing your neck is better" said Rachel slyly.

They didn't pay much attention to the movie after that. They started flirting with each other, Rachel whispering more things she would do to Quinn like she had done yesterday at Breadstix while Quinn's fingers moved up and down Rachel's thigh, stroking it softly.

"You know all this teasing isn't helping" said Quinn biting down on her lip.

"I know, but it'll be worth it" Rachel whispered. "You'll see more of me than you've ever imagined. You'd be able to touch and" Quinn felt Rachel grab her hand that was stroking her thigh, and move it slowly towards her crotch. "Caress me here" she purred.

"This isn't teasing, this is torture" said Quinn blushing.

Rachel let out a playful moan before giggling. She kissed Quinn's neck again and Quinn could feel her sucking on her neck.

It was around eleven when the flirting and teasing ended. Quinn's eyelids drooped and her mind felt fractured. Whenever she thought of something, it would escape her and be replaced with something else and the process would repeat.

Quinn barely had one eye open as she saw Rachel get back in the bed after she had done something called "The Rachel Berry Night Time Ritual".

Quinn's mouth widened as a yawn escaped her and she closed her eyes. She felt Rachel's arm wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer.

"You're so soft"

Quinn shushed her, already feeling herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"This was the best night ever" whispered Rachel and she kissed Quinn's cheek softly.

"Goodnight Rachel" Quinn mumbled.

"Goodnight Quinn"

And although she knew she'd be unconscious any second, something unexpected escaped Quinn's lips. A last thought that had entered her mind at that very second, a thought that she knew she would never utter if she was alert:

"I Love you, Rachel Berry"


	10. Act 2: Four weeks,twodays and four hours

Four weeks. Four weeks, two days and four hours since Quinn and Rachel had been on their first date. Sure, they'd gone out after that but those times weren't actually dates, at least not to Rachel. For the last two weeks Quinn had spent so much time at Rachel's house that it felt like she was practically living there, apart from when she had to leave when the clock struck ten and head back to her mother.

That situation hadn't changed and Quinn kept herself busy to not spend too much time thinking about it. The drinking had increased and her mother's mood had changed, drink or no drink. She was fouler, more depressing to talk to and more mocking to Quinn. It was like there was no difference at all now, the one thing that had separated Quinn's mom and her drinking persona dissolved like ice in a refreshing drink on a warm summer day.

Quinn was sitting in the McKinley courtyard with Santana and Brittany. It was a slightly chilly day outside and clouds were forming ahead but the sky was as blue as ever with the sun shining.

"Worms or Slugs?" Brittany asked and she took a sip from her milkshake.

Quinn raised one of her eyebrows and puckered her lips.

"Worms" said Quinn slowly before taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"I knew you'd say that!" said Brittany and she put her hand to her lips and blew a kiss towards Quinn. "There's a reason we became friends"

"Yeah yeah yeah, worms are the shit" Santana cut in and she stared at Quinn. "You and Berry have been spending an awful lot of time together. I'm surprised you're sitting next to us"

Quinn avoided Santana's gaze and continued to chew her burger slowly. "Sorry, It's just things were pretty hectic and I've had a lot on my mind"

"Like you and Rachel's making out sessions?"

Quinn swallowed and looked at Santana with a shy smile. "Yeah I guess you could say that" she then sighed. "But I've been thinking on what our second date should be. I have a few ideas bu-

Quinn stopped talking as she looked at Santana's face. Her mouth hung open and one of her pencil-thin eyebrows were raised.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You haven't had your second date? Wow, then what have you two been doing?"

Quinn frowned. "It's not my fault. Rachel has this thing- It's silly really"

"The dating system?" asked Brittany and Quinn looked at her.

"Yeah, how did you know Britt?"

"I've used it a couple of times. It's meant for long term uses though and the way I was using it made things disastrous"

"Did you use it on San?" said Quinn and she took a sip from her Pepsi.

"No, I didn't need to" said Brittany and Quinn saw her pick up Santana's hand.

"Well I guess that's fine" said Santana, sounding wary. "It's sort of like a test to weed out the people that just want to get in your pants to the ones that genuinely want to have a relationship with you. Gotta hand it to Berry, she's smart."

"Exactly" said Brittany and she stole a French fry from Santana's lunch tray.

"Oi!" said Santana, her voice suddenly turning in to a mocking, stereotypical British accent. "Why did you nick my chip for" and she and Brittany burst out laughing.

"Did I miss something" asked Quinn, smiling.

"It was from a British film we watched last week. It was so funny!" said Santana.

Quinn smiled at them before her eyes widened, an idea striking her brain.

"Movies! That's what we'll do! We'll go to the movies!"

Sanatana tutted and Brittany shook her head.

"Honey" Santana rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder and looked at her fondly. "That's lame, and you and I both know it. You're starting to think like the 'F' word"

"No- I mean come on- it" Quinn stuttered until she groaned and frowned. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes. Not to mention cliché"

But Quinn's mind wasn't finished yet. Another idea struck her and she knew she could do it. It would take a lot of the money she'd been saving up but she could do it. She looked up at Brittany and Santana and smiled.

"Broadway"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Rachel was sitting next to Kurt in the busy and noisy cafeteria, her tongue running along her teeth and her eyes staring at her coffee cup, transfixed by how such a small thing could hold such powerful liquid. She could feel the coffee spreading through her like vines growing on a jungle tree and the way it made her brain more alert than ever. Her heartbeat raced slightly and she felt hyperactive, her fingers fidgeting with the coffee cup.

"Quinn is awesome"

"You've said that twice now Rachel" said Kurt, sounding worried. "I don't think I should have let you tried coffee, maybe you should have stuck to something softer like tea"

Rachel's gaze locked on to Kurt and she smiled. "I'm fine, I've had coffee, well not coffee but a latte, but aren't they the same thing?"

"No. I gave you black coffee, which is stronger than what you normally have. Although you did say you wanted a strong pick me up"

"I guess that's why it tasted so bitter" said Rachel wrinkling her nose.

"How are you and Quinn?" asked Kurt, changing the subject and he smiled at her.

Rachel felt her cheeks grow hot as she started thinking about Quinn, the way her hazel eyes gazed in to hers. She sighed dreamily and looked at Kurt with a huge smile on her face.

"Things are the best! Yesterday we went to the shopping mall near the theatre that just opened up and bought some clothes for when she sleeps over at mine or vica versa"

"Really?" said Kurt, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it was a fun day out and we pretty much hung out at mine until she had to leave at ten" the corner of Rachel's mouth tugged down and her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about Quinn's mom. From what she had heard, her mother wasn't improving, only getting worse.

The thing that Rachel had left out was that during their shopping spree Quinn had broken down in the changing room at the sight of a cream coloured cardigan that reminded her of her mother. After they exited the shop they had sat down in the mall's courtyard and talked about Quinn's mother and Rachel had tried to make Quinn see sense, to let her know that she should stay with her and her parents, but to no avail. Quinn was headstrong; something that Rachel wasn't particularly fond of, but respected.

_But Quinn is Quinn and she can handle anything_ Rachel thought and she started looking around her, her eyes lingering on a tall sandy-haired boy before snapping back to Kurt.

"I still can't believe you and her are actually going out" said Kurt and he bought out a piece of gum and un-wrapped it, sticking it in his mouth and starting to chew.

"Me neither. Sometimes-I mean, I had reservations about it, I didn't even think I'd like her like that" Rachel paused, licking her lips. "But I do and I'm glad I gave it a chance. I was confused as hell but now, four weeks later and a date later, it feels right. Like this was who I am and what I want to be" said Rachel and she took another sip from her coffee before shuddering away from the taste.

"Don't drink it if you're going to do that! You looked like a sheep neighing" said Kurt chuckling and Rachel punched him on his arm playfully.

"What about you? We haven't really talked properly since today? How are you doing?"

Rachel watched Kurt run his hands through his hair and his happy expression replaced with dread.

"I've been good, getting on with life and hanging out with Mercedes" said Kurt, his eyes struggling to look up at Rachel.

"What about Blaine? Have you heard from him?" Rachel whispered, looking around the cafeteria, making sure no one was listening.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I know that he's moved on and dating someone" said Kurt scratching at his cheek. "We still talk now and then but not as much as when we were together"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" said Kurt and he finally looked up at Rachel and grinned. "We've moved on and that's that. I wish him the best of luck with his new partner and I hope we can still be friends"

"There's no need to be brave in front of me Kurt Hummel" said Rachel and she patted his arm.

"I'm not being brave" said Kurt, his blue eyes staring at Rachel as if she was crazy. "Honestly Rachel there are times when I question how we're even here, like this" Kurt wagged his index finger between him and her.

Rachel laughed and got up from the table, slinging her leather navy blue bag's straps over her shoulder. "I'm going to see Quinn, wanna come with?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Kurt and he sighed as he got up, draining the last of his own coffee. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head. "I forgot I had chewing gum in my mouth" he said and Rachel laughed.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"What do you guys think?" whispered Quinn, her face lighting up. "It sounds perfect right?"

"Sounds perfect for her I guess?" said Santana and she looked at Brittany. "Do you think it'd work?"

"It depends on my friend, though he owes me a favour so I'm sure he can pull some strings. Give me to the end of the day to find out, tickets may be a bit high"

"I owe you big time Britt" said Quinn and she got up from her seat and hugged Brittany.

"What are friends for huh?" said Brittany and she patted Quinn's back.

"I really hope she'll like it" Quinn said as she returned to her chair. "Especially with what comes after it"

"Are you sure you want to pull out all the stops for your second date? I mean, what about the third or the fourth or the fifth? If you do this, won't you run out of ideas?" asked Santana.

"Santana, you've known me how long? Do I ever run out of ideas?"

"Quinn's probably the best one out of all of us to think about ideas, it's how we passed some of our tests" Brittany chimed in and she took a long sip from her milkshake.

"Yeah but this sounds extravagant even for Quinn. What if Brittany's friend doesn't pull through?"

"Then I'll skip to what I had planned after the show"

"And if that fails?"

"It won't fail" said Quinn and she looked Santana in the eyes. "It can't"

Before Santana could say anymore, Quinn's eyes caught sight of Rachel walking towards their table. She was wearing a striped sleeved red and white top with navy blue jeans and brown leather boots that glinted in the sun as she walked. Quinn watched as Rachel's eyes found hers and smiled, her hand already waving.

"Forget the conversation, we'll talk about it later" Quinn muttered to Santana and Brittany and she waved back at Rachel.

"Speak of the devil" Santana muttered as she looked over her shoulder to look at Rachel.

"Be nice" said Quinn, still smiling.

"Aren't I always" said Santana and she smiled widely at Quinn.

Rachel got to their table and stood by Quinn. Quinn saw Rachel's warm chocolate brown eyes light up at the sight of her and Quinn grinned.

"Hey" said Rachel and she pecked Quinn on her cheek, her lips lingering on her cheek for more than a few seconds. When she leant back, she looked at Quinn, a flash of deviousness in her expression before turning to face Santana with a huge grin on her face. "Hi Santana"

"Berry" said Santana and she nodded her head once.

Rachel's smile wavered ever so slightly before returning to normal. She fixed her gaze on Brittany. "Hey Brittany"

"Hey Rachel" said Brittany and she got up and walked towards Rachel and hugged her, much to the surprise of Rachel, who's eyes widened and looked over at Quinn. "How are you?" Brittany said before releasing Rachel from the hug and going back to her seat.

"Uh, good thanks?" Rachel looked over at Quinn before smiling. "What about you guys? How have you been?"

"Same as a minute ago: fine" said Santana, nonchalant and Quinn glanced at her, giving her a warning look but Santana avoided her gaze.

"We were just discussing whether slugs were better than worms" said Brittany and Quinn saw Rachel's face turn wary.

"It's for a science thing" Quinn said, shaking her head. "How are you?"

"Great! I was just talking to Kurt and we thought we'd come by and see how you were"

"Well I'm glad you came by" said Quinn as her eyes focused on Rachel's jeans and how they hugged her lower half so well. She looked back up at Rachel suddenly before looking past her. "I don't see Kurt though?"

Rachel looked over her shoulders before fully turning around, searching for Kurt. She turned back to look at Quinn with a worried expression on her face.

"He was behind me not too long ago" said Rachel, sounding worried.

"Maybe he forgot something and decided to go back and get it"

"I guess" said Rachel and she looked over her shoulder again.

The bell chimed in the courtyard and Quinn got up sighing. She stretched before walking towards Rachel and putting her hand around her waist, bringing her closer so that they were hip to hip.

"Relax, we'll see him when we go to class" said Quinn and she pecked Rachel on her cheek.

"Wow" came a squeaky voice in front of them and Quinn eyes found a short, well-rounded boy with freckles and a large ginger afro that looked as if it was receding. He had bulky glasses and a perverted smile on his face.

"Oh god not you" Santana groaned in disgust.

"Oh yeah, it's me" said Jacob, his eye's staring at Quinn and Rachel. "And I came here for the scoop of the century. This will be so huge the school will have my face planted all over the place, even in the girl's bathroom!"

"What is wrong with you" Quinn asked, disgusted.

Jacob removed his hands from behind his back, bringing out a small Dictaphone. He pressed one of the buttons on the side and moved closer to Quinn and Rachel.

"Is it true that you two are dating? Our listeners and viewers would very much like to hear the story since most of them have seen you around the school holding hands and-

Unexpectedly, Santana took the Dictaphone out of Jacob's hand and threw it on the ground. Jacob recoiled and stepped back, his hands reaching in his pockets.

"You gotta keep a better grip on that thing, you see how easily it just _fell _to the ground?" said Santana, emphasizing on the word fell.

"It happens, that's why I always carry a backup" Jacob said smugly and he brought out another Dictaphone, this one bigger than the last. "So, care to talk Fabray and Berry?"

Quinn sighed and looked at Jacob. "Move out the way?"

"Is that a yes?" Jacob pressed.

"No comment" said Quinn, feeling slightly amused that she said such a thing and she took hold of Rachel's hand and started walking, brushing past Jacob who started to trail behind them.

"What about the kissing in the empty classrooms! Are those rumours true?" Jacob asked.

Quinn went a shade of pink and side-glanced at Rachel, who was also turning pink. Quinn remembered those visits to the empty classrooms and she instantly felt flustered. She remembered how very close they were to breaking Rachel's dating rules in one of the classrooms, how Rachel's leg had hitched itself on to Quinn's thigh as Quinn lowered her on to the teacher's desk, their kissing frantic with a sense of excitement between them.

Quinn upped her pace, passing the students that were in front of them and moving slowly, but Jacob kept trailing behind them, his Dictaphone still outstretched, waiting for her to answer.

Quinn heard a yelp from behind her and instantly turned around to see what had happened. Jacob was sprawled out on the ground, his hands outstretched and his Dictaphone just barely within reach. He looked up at Quinn and Rachel with a pained expression.

Santana and Brittany came from behind Jacob and Quinn watched as they high-fived each other. Santana stepped over Jacob and brought her foot down on the Dictaphone, smashing it and Quinn heard Jacob groan. She watched as Santana turned and squatted to her knees and looked down at Jacob.

"You should tie your shoe-laces better, I mean, look at how you tripped!" said Santana, her voice menacing.

"I am a bit clumsy" said Jacob through gritted teeth as he got up, wincing.

"That you are" said Santana and she turned to look at Quinn and winked.

Quinn felt Rachel tug at her arm and she turned to look at her. She was caught off guard as Rachel's soft lips planted themselves on to hers and parted them, her tongue sliding in to Quinn's mouth. Quinn closed her eyes and brought Rachel closer to her, her hands wrapping around Rachel's waist. But Rachel stopped abruptly and pulled away and Quinn reluctantly opened her eyes slowly.

Her whole body felt as if it had broken out in hives as she felt prying eyes on her and Rachel and her face turned a bright shade of pink.

"How's that for a comment" Rachel said cheerfully, much to Quinn's surprise, and she took hold of Quinn's hand and started to walk through the bodies of people that continued to stare at them as if they were celebrities and in to the McKinley building.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn whispered, looking at the people around her that were staring at her with open mouths or muttering to the people next to them.

"To make us official" said Rachel and she gripped Quinn's hand tighter. "Quinn Fabray, you're officially my Girlfriend"


	11. Act 2: Late night phone call

"Did they really need to do that after we went through all the trouble of stopping that nerd?" said Santana as she played with Brittany's hair, sounding annoyed and confused. "I mean, they've denied everything that disgusting guy has said about them and now, all of a sudden they pull a stunt like that?"

Santana and Brittany were at a small Cuban cafe that wasn't too far from Santana's house. It was early evening, the sky only starting to darken in to a nice shade of dark blue. They were inside the not too busy café, sitting in a small booth and waiting for their order to arrive.

"I don't think it was planned" said Brittany, in a purr. She loved the way Santana's fingers played with her hair, the way her fingers gently stroked it and twisted some of the strands in to a minute braid with grace. "Quinn looked surprised"

"The hell she did" Santana snorted. "She forgot that everyone was there and started to enjoy it until Berry stopped her"

"That's because Rachel initiated the kiss. And anyway, don't we do that too? I mean we kiss and we don't even care if anyone's looking"

"Yeah, but the way they did it, they let everyone know. It's only recently that people know we go out and even then people don't believe it" said Santana, her fingers moving away from the braid she had done in Brittany's hair and rested them on her lap.

Brittany smiled and looked down at Santana's outfit.

She was wearing a plain light grey sleeved t-shirt with denim jeans the colour of charcoal and her long midnight hair was down and resting on her shoulders.

"You look nice" said Brittany, admiring Santana's outfit and she picked up Santana's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thanks, although I hardly dressed up" said Santana, looking down at her clothes. "This is pretty casual, even for me"

"You still look nice though" said Brittany and she started to stroke Santana's arm.

Brittany watched as Santana's cheeks brightened, her eyes staring at Brittany and her lips turning up into a smile.

Santana was the most beautiful person Brittany had seen in her life. She was the first thing Brittany thought about when she woke up (besides Lord Tubbington and his breakfast) and the last before she went to bed. She was more than a girlfriend too Brittany; she was her friend and her other half. She was the friend that Brittany could count on and knew that she'd have her back. She could come to Santana knowing that she would listen to her problems and give her answers that no one else would think of because that was Santana. Santana was the world to Brittany and so much more.

Their orders came an hour later and after they had thanked their server, they started to eat slowly, talking amongst themselves.

"Right, we should probably discuss Quinn's plan" said Santana, taking another bite of her medianoche sandwich. "How are we gonna get those tickets?"

"A friend of a friend" said Brittany through a mouthful of her Cubano sandwich.

"Do I know them?"

"Probably, he's one of Mike's friends" said Brittany and she swallowed the little bit of sandwich she had in her mouth.

"Mike Chang?"

"The one and only"

"Okay. But what if we can't get those tickets? The play Quinn wants to take Rachel to see is pretty expensive, as well as being well known"

"Then we'll tell Quinn and hopefully she'll use her plan B" said Brittany after taking a sip from her can of coke.

"Which she hasn't told us about" said Santana.

"It's probably a special place that she and Rachel go to" said Brittany and she cocked her head to the side, pondering on the thought. "It'd have significance to both of them and it'd probably be romantic"

"Look at you being a dating expert" Santana said fondly and she punched Brittany's arm playfully.

"Well I do try" Brittany said smugly and she sighed. "But I have to agree with what you said earlier in the courtyard. Although Quinn is a pro when it comes to executing ideas, she may be going all out a little too fast"

"That's what I'm saying!" said Santana through a mouthful of her sandwich. She swallowed it down before looking at Brittany with wide eyes. "She's going through all this trouble for a second date! What about the rest that happens after it? I get that she wants to show Berry how much she likes her but what if Berry starts getting used to Quinn pulling out all the stops for their dates?"

"To be fair, wasn't it Rachel that suggested their first date?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, but my point still stands" said Santana and she put her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

"You're tired" Brittany asked incredulously.

"It's been a long day"

"You are weak Lopez" said Brittany shaking her head. "Remember that time when me you and the other Cheerios went practiced out in the field for twenty four hours with one break from Sue?"

"Oh god, don't remind me, my legs are starting to ache all over again" said Santana and she smiled.

It was ten to eleven when they finally had to leave the closing café, feeling tired and sluggish. The cool night air rushed through them, awakening them. Their hair became windswept as short bursts of wind came from nowhere. They walked hand in hand away from the café and on the path to Santana's house with Brittany resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking me out" Brittany said softly.

"Don't mention it, I thought we'd try something different since all we seem to go to is Breadstix" said Santana, sounding exhausted.

"It was a fun time. Did you see how those people from across our booth were staring at us?" said Brittany and she chuckled.

"Yeah, It was like they had never seen two hot women have fun before" said Santana, smirking.

Brittany sighed and they walked in silence, the sound of rushing cars and the honking of their horns the only thing disturbing their silence.

They made it to Santana's house ten minutes later and they stood by the ebony door, watching each other intently.

"Sleep over at mine?" Santana asked slyly, her hands patting herself down for her keys.

"I didn't have plans to sleep over today" said Brittany, frowning slightly.

"Come on, you know you want to" Santana fetched out her keys from her coat pocket and dangled them in front of Brittany's face. "My parents aren't here and it'll just be the two of us"

"But I haven't told my mom and she'd probably be worried" Brittany groaned and she bit her lip.

"Then call her with the house phone inside"

"But I don't have any clothes"

"It's not the first time we've shared clothes" Santana smirked at Brittany and Brittany's mouth twitched up in to a smile.

"You make a good point" said Brittany and she took a deep breath before exhaling. "Okay!" she said excitedly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" said Santana jokingly before putting her house key into the keyhole and turning it, unlocking the door.

"I could never resist you, Santana Lopez" said Brittany lightly and she let Santana take hold of her hand and they walked inside.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"Do you think we done the wrong thing, kissing in public I mean?" Rachel asked, sounding worried.

Quinn was at home lying on her bed in her pyjamas, the only source of light coming from the small lamp on her nightstand. Quinn sighed and rolled on to her side with her phone between her pillow and her ear.

"Well I admit I was caught off guard" said Quinn, her voice low and cracking in several places. "As to if I think we done the wrong thing? never. It was bound to happen anyway" Quinn stifled a yawn and closed her eyes.

She heard Rachel hum on the other end of the line and she smiled.

"The amount of people that stared at us when we were in class made me uncomfortable though" Rachel said nervously and Quinn imagined she was fidgeting with her hands. "All those eyes on me, not for my talent"

"I know. But I'm sure people will forget about it" said Quinn and she reluctantly opened her eyes and stared at the lamp.

"What if they don't though? I talked to Kurt and he thinks what I done was a pretty bad Idea"

"Well we can't change the past Rachel" said Quinn, her voice strained as she started to stretch in her bed. "The world doesn't work like that unfortunately"

"I know, but could you imagine if it did?" asked Rachel curiously.

"We aren't going to do_ that _again are we?" said Quinn, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

It was a week ago when Quinn found out that Rachel was something of a dweller on past events. They had talked until the wee hours of the morning about what they would do if time travel was available. It had been a new experience for Quinn as well as learning new about Rachel.

"No, what we're discussing is so much more than time travel. It's the past" said Rachel, taking on a more serious tone. "There's so much we don't know about the world that it's impossible to say we know everything about it!"

"I never knew you'd be so passionate about changing the past" said Quinn, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm- It's not like that- I just mean that- Don't you think it'd be cool to visit the past?" Rachel asked enthusiastically. "Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to speak to a celebrity from when they weren't famous? To understand them better?"

"I can't say the thought has crossed my mind"

"I mean for me it'd be Barbara Streisand, which you'd probably guessed already"

"Mhm"

"Oh! I can't forget Ella Fitzgerald" said Rachel before she exhaled loudly over the phone. "Her voice is amazing! I'd really want to meet her and just, duet with her once"

"Wouldn't that cause a rift in time?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"Probably but it'd be totally worth it"

"Well we'll see in the future if they can make your wish come true and allow you to travel back in time" said Quinn and she yawned.

"What about you? If you could go back in time, who would you meet?"

"John F. Kennedy because you have to see a president when you time travel, it's practically law, and maybe Slash. I want to touch is hair and see if it's real" said Quinn, not really thinking about what was coming out of her mouth. "I'm convinced he's wearing a wig"

"I think he still dyes his hair" Rachel said before giggling. "From talking about the present to if Slash dyes his hair, what exactly are we talking about?"

Quinn giggled before sighing. She turned off her lamp and rolled on to her other side and closed her eyes.

"I really wish you were here with me" Quinn said, her chest tightening as the words came out of her mouth. She didn't like sounding clingy and was hoping that Rachel didn't think she was.

"I wish you were here too" Rachel whined and Quinn heard shuffling over the other end of the line. "How is your mom by the way?"

Quinn grimaced and brought the phone away from her ear and listened. The house was silent, the only sound coming from the whistling of the trees outside Quinn's bedroom window. Quinn brought the phone back to her ear and started to talk in a whispered voice.

"She wasn't too bad today, she allowed me to put her to bed and stuff. She even asked how my day was"

"Did she lash out?"

Quinn grew uncomfortable. She still didn't like talking about her mom behind her back. It felt wrong, almost as if she was betraying the mother-daughter trust between them. But who else could she talk to? Her dad was long gone and rarely spoke to her, and no one else knew, so who else could she talk to but Rachel?

After a brief pause, Quinn cleared her throat. "It wasn't bad"

"Quinn"

"Rachel"

They were silent again; Rachel's breathing the only thing that could be heard over the phone.

"As long as you can handle it" Rachel finally said. "Just be careful"

"Stop worrying, the more you worry, the more something bad will happen" said Quinn and she yawned again.

"Am I keeping you awake?" Rachel asked on the other end of the line.

"A little but it's fine, I don't mind staying up a little longer"

"Well it is late and I am getting pretty tired myself" said Rachel before she sighed heavily over the phone. "Quinn?"

"You rang?" said Quinn, smirking to herself before she closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow's a new day right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Quinn asked.

"Nowhere. I'm just thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow back at school"

"You're really worried?"

"It's just that I've seen how McKinley has treated Kurt, in fact he was bullied so much that he had to transfer"

"Nothing like that is going to happen to you"

"But how do you know Quinn?"

"Because I won't allow it" Quinn said sternly, the fatigue in her voice gone in that moment before it came back with full force. "I can only tell you this Rachel. People will probably talk tomorrow and the week after that and maybe even a whole month. The truth is that we don't know because we can't see in to the future and I swear to god if you ask me what I would do if I could see in to the future I swear I will put this phone down on you"

Quinn heard Rachel burst in to laughter before she heard shuffling from the other end of the line again.

"I won't" Rachel whispered. "Thank you Quinn"

"For what?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"For talking with me"

"It's my pleasure. It's a win-win situation. You talk to me and I get to hear your voice though it's not as good as touching you"

"My voice can do wonders that my body can't" said Rachel, her voice slipping into a teasing tone and a shiver ran down Quinn's spine. "I bet you just got a chill, right?"

"You can't do that to me, I'm tired- I-I-I'm not prepared" Quinn groaned.

"I can do what I please Fabray" said Rachel and Quinn began to fluster.

"Please don't do this"

"Why not? How about I start off with describing what I'd do to you if I was there" said Rachel seductively. "You can feel it right? The way my voice just thrums through your very core, unnerving you and waiting for me to command you"

"I-

"My breath brushes against the nape of your neck while my fingertips glide down your shoulders, my touch making something deep inside of you stir"

"What else would you do" said Quinn and she bit down on her bottom lip; no longer fighting to stay awake and ignore Rachel's teasing words.

"My lips, the ones you think about as I speak, would start kissing your neck tenderly. Slowly at first, I like to take my time and tease, while you arch your neck back in pleasure and allow my hands to reach further down and wrap themselves around your stomach. My kisses soon start to become intense as I start to suck on your neck, leaving hickies of various sizes"

Quinn was silent and she felt her hands reach inside her underwear and slide between her thighs. Rachel's voice was starting to stir things. Her body felt as if it was running a fever and sweat dripped from her face, staining her pyjama shirt.

"And you know what the best part is?" Rachel whispered.

"What" Quinn moaned.

"This" Rachel giggled and the line went dead.

Quinn's fingers stopped moving and she froze. She was in silence.

"Rachel Berry, You bitch" Quinn said, shaking her head in disbelief before she laid on her back and stared up at her ceiling, frustration getting the best of her.

{XXX}

Quinn was tired. Last night's conversation with Rachel and the abrupt end that came to it left her awake until she saw hints of blue shining through her blinds. When she did wake up, Quinn felt as if the world was moving in slow motion, every action she did seemed to take twice as long and twice the effort. From brushing her teeth, going to the bathroom and showering to even caring for the plants by her window, it took longer than it should.

It wasn't a cold day outside, the weather warmer than yesterday, so Quinn decided to wear something that was light and wouldn't restrict her movements. She opted for a light green blouse with a thigh-levelled flower-printed skirt with a daisy-styled hair pin in her hair.

Quinn walked through the McKinley doors with sunglasses on, hiding the prominent bags under her eyes. She looked around her to see that some of the students stopped and stared at her for a brief second before continuing with what they were doing.

On one hand, Quinn enjoyed that her and Rachel weren't exactly on everyone's minds but deep down inside her, she felt annoyed. Why weren't they talking? They talked when Kurt was outed. Given that it wasn't the same situation as her and Rachel's but still, why weren't there more whisperings coming from behind her about them? Why wasn't there a buzz of gossip about them filling the hallways?

Quinn mentally shook off the annoyance she felt and continued walking through the hallway until she made it to her locker. She opened it up and gathered her books that were inside and brought them out and held them close to her chest. She looked in to the small, rectangle mirror that she had got Sam Evans to install last year and took off her sunglasses. Apart from the bags under her eyes, She looked okay, nothing fancy going on.

With one final overall look inside her locker, Quinn put her sunglasses back on and shut the locker door and turned.

"Hey" said a cheerful voice from behind Quinn and she felt a hand entwine itself with her free hand.

"You have a lot to make up for" said Quinn grumpily as she looked to her side and saw Rachel smiling up at her.

"Someone didn't get her beauty sleep?" said Rachel and she smirked.

"Did you really have to cut me off like that?"

"At least I didn't stoop so low" Rachel sung before chuckling.

"My god, when did you get so funny, Berry?" said Quinn and she briefly smiled.

"In all seriousness, you really didn't get any sleep?" Rachel asked.

"How could I? You left me when I was so close" Quinn whispered and her cheeks started to redden. "You shouldn't tease me like that"

"Why shouldn't I? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"That's not the point" the corners of Quinn's mouth twitched up in to a smile. "How would you feel if I done that to you?"

"Mad and I'd try and find a way to get revenge . . ." Rachel trailed off and she looked up at Quinn.

Quinn looked at Rachel, who was staring at her with wide eyes and a frown, and smirked.

"You wouldn't dare" Rachel hissed. "We're in a hallway"

"Then we'll go to an empty classroom" said Quinn slyly and she bent her head low and started to whisper in Rachel's ear. "You started this Rachel, Don't you think you should face the consequences"

"You can't handle me Fabray" said Rachel proudly. "You couldn't even handle me over the phone; you can't even handle me now"

Quinn chuckled and out of the corner of her eye she saw Rachel's neck move to the side slightly.

"I wasn't prepared last night but today, it's my turn" Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and upped her pace. "Follow me, Berry"

Quinn and Rachel continued walking through the hallway until they rounded a corner. They went through crowds of people that glanced at them but Quinn and Rachel ignored them and continued on their way until Quinn spotted an empty classroom. Quinn opened the classroom door and let Rachel go in first. Before she followed Rachel in, Quinn looked left and right at the people closest to the door and watched as they looked at her with raised eyebrows but they turned away. Quinn closed the door as quietly as possible and her hand reached for the small blind's string and tugged it to the right, letting the blind fall over the small window.

"How long do we have" Rachel asked and Quinn felt Rachel's fingers glide down her shoulders.

Quinn spun on her heels to face Rachel and she planted her lips on hers enthusiastically. She felt Rachel's hands wrap themselves around her waist to bring her closer. Quinn dropped her books to the floor and took off her sunglasses and threw them across the classroom before she cradled Rachel's face between her hands and she started guiding Rachel away from the door and to the back of the classroom.

Quinn's lips parted Rachels and their tongues twisted and withered against each other. Their tongues flicked against each other until Quinn's tongue backed away from Rachel's.

Quinn continued pushing forward until she heard Rachel moan and something fall to the side of them. She quickly pulled away from Rachel and tried to see what had fallen but Rachel's lips were suddenly back on hers, making her have to pay attention to Rachel. She tried to continue pushing forward until she realised that Rachel was already up against the classroom wall and she smiled in between their kisses. There was no longer a gap between them; their bodies were pressed against each other.

Quinn pulled away from Rachel's lips and started to breath heavily. She watched Rachel's brown eyes gaze up at her intensely and Quinn knew Rachel was waiting to resume.

Quinn chuckled softly before putting her lips back on to Rachels. She parted Rachel's lips again before she bit down on Rachel's bottom lip and pulled away.

"Umm"

Quinn felt Rachel go rigid and her hands go limp from around her waist before they shove her off gently.

Quinn turned to see a short elderly man dressed in a tweed suit with greying hair. He stared at them, frowning slightly before he spoke again.

"I don't think you belong in this classroom. You shouldn't even be in here, which means you broke in. Let's go to the principal's office, shall we?"


	12. Act 2: Promise

"You broke in!"

"No we didn't" Quinn argued to the teacher that found her and Rachel in his classroom. "The door was unlocked and-

"Enough, I don't want to hear it. Your escapades have gone on long enough Miss. Fabray"

Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the principal's office, watching Figgins stare at them with a disgusted expression on his face.

Quinn found herself fidgeting with her fingers, her nerves getting the best of her. She couldn't believe that they had been caught. She and Rachel had never been caught but now, the time when she decided to take control and take lead, a teacher decides to walk in and send them to the principal's office. No warnings but straight to Figgins.

Quinn was wrapped up in her own thoughts and she realised that maybe Figgins would call her mother and tell her what happened. What would her mother do if she knew that Quinn wasn't who she thought she was?

"We were just rehearsing a scene from a play" Rachel lied, interrupting Quinn's thoughts.

"I've heard better lies Miss. Berry" said Figgins, his tone serious. "And do you think I'm stupid? I approve everything that comes to me and I know that I never approved a play where two girls start kissing each other in a classroom"

"That's because I didn't tell you yet"

Quinn turned to see Mr. Schue standing by the principal's door, avoiding eye-contact with her and Rachel.

"I'm really sorry Figgins, it's just that Rachel and Quinn had gotten the news earlier today and I had given them permission to use . . ." Mr. Schue trailed off and looked at the teacher that had caught Quinn and Rachel in his classroom.

"Pen-"

"Mister Pensie's room"Mr. Schue said, speaking over the teacher.

Figgins looked at with Mr. Schue a doubtful expression and he leant back in his chair. "If that was the case, why do I not see scripts in their hands?"

"Please" Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen us? We're professionals Mister Figgins, We only needed to read the script once"

Figgins was quiet for a moment, and Quinn felt his eyes on her, searching her face for something.

"You have remained quiet Miss. Fabray. Miss. Berry here is the only one participating in this discussion while you sit back and stay silent"

Quinn frowned and stopped fidgeting with her hands. She smiled at Figgins and sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just- I have nothing to say"

"Nothing at all?"

"You've heard everything from Rachel and Mister Schue. All I can say is that I'm sorry"

Figgins stared at Quinn for a moment before his gaze turned to Mr. Schue. "You and I need to talk" he then stood up from his chair and put his hands behind his back. "As for you two, you may leave. But do not let this incident happen again. Make sure to consult with Teachers before you . . . act" Figgins looked up at Mr. Schue.

"We will" said Quinn and she and Rachel got up from their respective chairs and started walking towards the principal's door. As Quinn and Rachel brushed past Mr. Schue , Quinn looked up at him with what she hoped was relief on her face as well as gratitude, but his eyes avoided hers and his own expression was stone-like.

As Quinn shut the door and walked far enough that Figgins wouldn't see or hear them, Quinn let out a huge sigh of relief and a dry laugh.

"That was close"

"It was!" said Rachel and she picked up Quinn's hand and held it. "We have got to be more careful"

"Maybe" said Quinn silently.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It's just that we've been going to empty classrooms for what, a couple weeks now? And we've never been caught, but now, today we do?"

"You think someone told mister Pensie about us?"

"Yes . . . I don't know" Quinn sighed and she looked down at her feet. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid"

"You probably are" said Rachel. "Maybe it was just bad timing"

"Maybe" said Quinn slowly. "I'm just glad that Figgins let us off the hook"

"We can't forget about mister Schue, thank god he was on the same wavelength as us"

"On one hand I'm glad he was, on the other, I wonder what he has planned for us when he sees us"

"Probably some speech, he does it every time whenever any of us get in trouble"

As always, Rachel was right. At the end of Glee club while everyone was leaving and making plans for lunch, Mr. Schue asked them stay behind.

"Right, I'm sure you know why I've kept you girls behind" he said, closing the choir room's door before turning to face them, his expression sincere.

Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"I've covered for you girls and Figgins believes that I'm writing a play that is going to be put on in three weeks"

"Thank you mister Schue, we can-

"Hold your praise" Mr. Schue cut over Rachel and looked at them both. "The bad news is that I can't cancel this 'play', in fact he wants to see the script later today, to make some 'creative changes'"

"So this means that we have to hold a play?"

"I'm afraid so" said Mr. Schue and he frowned. "Now I don't care what you two do in your own time, frankly I don't want to know because it's none of my business. But you guys have not only given me more work, I now have to find a way to juggle between writing a play that's family friendly as well as writing our set list"

"We're sorry, it won't happen again" said Rachel smiling weakly.

"Let's hope not" said Mr. Schue and he let them leave the choir room.

"That wasn't bad" said Rachel, sounding surprised as they left. "Normally he would've been a lot more . . . speechy"

"Except now we have to star in a play written by Will Schuester" said Quinn gloomily.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Rachel asked warily.

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and looked at Rachel. "Promise not to get mad?"

"Promise"

"We all know that you'll get the lead, you're practically the star in glee club in Schuester's eyes, while I'll be some support character that does nothing but stands in the background"

"No! I'm sure you'd get an important role" said Rachel.

"This is Schuester we're talking about Rachel. He'll probably make your character kiss me for experimental reasons, that's if Figgins allows it. And if he doesn't allow it, I have a feeling that he'd make you fall in love with . . ." Quinn shuddered as her thoughts turned to Finn and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"In love with who?"

"You know who" said Quinn, glaring at Rachel.

"I never knew FINN HUDSON" Quinn shushed Rachel and she glanced around to see people stare at them briefly. "Was such a taboo name for you" Rachel finished quietly with a smirk on her face.

Quinn mumbled something under her breath before looking down at Rachel's hand and taking it in her own, squeezing it gently.

"Is it okay if I come over to yours today?"

"Sure" said Rachel, but she frowned. "My dads keep asking for you, which isn't a bad thing, but it's getting tedious now"

"It's because they know I'm awesome" Quinn said Smugly.

"They wouldn't think so if they know we were caught making out in a teacher's classroom" said Rachel smiling to herself. "In fact, if they did find out, they'd be upset at first, but then they'd probably give us tips to find better places"

"I don't know if I should be uncomfortable that your parents would give us advice to find better places to make out or insulted" said Quinn and Rachel giggled.

"Hey Goldilocks!"

Quinn searched for where the voice came from and she saw Santana waving her down franticly. Quinn looked back at Rachel, who stared up at her with a fixed smile on her face.

"It's fine, you can go if you want" said Rachel through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you come with me?" Quinn asked. "This is the third time now that you haven't come with me to sit with Santana and Brittany"

"I came to visit you yesterday! And anyway, I don't think Santana likes me" said Rachel, looking down at her feet.

"It's just Santana being Santana" said Quinn looking back at a wide-eyed Santana who was tapping at an imaginary watch.

"No" said Rachel quietly before she looked up at Quinn with a sad smile. "Maybe next time?"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Rachel said and she squeezed Quinn's hand.

"Hurry up Quinn!" Santana shouted across the hallway, sounding agitated.

"I'll see you after lunch?" said Quinn as she reluctantly let go of Rachel's hand and started walking towards Santana.

"You bet" Rachel said loudly and Quinn watched her turn around and start walking in the other direction.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"Hey Mike, you got a second?"

Brittany watched as Mike turned away from his locker to look at her in surprise, his eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Uh sure, what can I do for you Britt?" he said, slamming his locker door loudly, which distracted him for a second before his gaze returned to Brittany.

"I need a favour" said Brittany shyly and she walked closer to Mike and leant on the neighbouring locker next to his. "Are you still friends with that guy?"

Mike squinted his eyes. "I'm friends with a lot of guys, you gotta be more specific"

"Yeah I know and no one's judging you" said Brittany and she watched as his eyes widened in shock but before he could speak, she carried on. "Anyway, this guy that I'm talking about, he works in a theatre? We both know him; I just can't remember his name"

Mike stared past Brittany for a second before he threw his head back and snapped his fingers. "Uh" he snapped his fingers three times before looking back at Brittany with recognition. "Aaron!"

"I think that's his name" said Brittany slowly, still trying to place the name to a face before she gave up and shook her head. "Anyway, do you think you could ask him something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well first, does he still work at the theatre?"

"The last time I spoke to him, which was a month ago I think, he still was"

"Okay, well I need you to speak to him and ask him if he can get two tickets to a play"

"Oh . . . For you and Santana?"

"Uh . . . no" said Brittany shyly. "I don't think Santana's in to that type of thing, I mean; I think she'd rather watch Disney movies than be stuck at a play for four hours and we both know that when Santana's bored she tends to be vocal about it"

Mike chuckled. "You're right about that. So who are they for?"

"For Quinn and a friend" said Brittany. She didn't know whether Quinn would want her to tell Mike it was for her and Rachel and after all it wasn't her business to share Quinn's personal life without her permission.

"Quinn and Rachel?" Mike asked, grinning.

"I don't know, she didn't say. She just asked if I knew a guy that worked in a theatre and I said I did but I couldn't remember his name so here we are"

"Well yeah, sure, I'll ask Aaron and see what he can do" Mike paused and looked at Brittany curiously. "What play did she want to see?"

Brittany sucked in her lips and cocked her head to the side. "I don't know, something that's popular and has an interesting story? Quinn never said what play they were going to see and thinking about it now, I don't think she knows any" said Brittany, sounding worried.

"I'll ask him if he knows any good ones" said Mike nodding his head before looking down at his watch.

"Thanks Mike, I owe you" said Brittany and she gave him a hug, much to his surprise.

"Don't mention it" Mike said as she let go and he smiled. "Did you want to hang out with me and Tina?"

"Maybe some other time, I need to find Santana and Quinn and tell them the news" said Brittany. "But maybe tomorrow we can all hang out at our table?"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Mike and he looked back down at his watch again before sighing "I really have to go, Tina's waiting for me and, uh, I can't afford to be late"

"It's lunch time, how can you be late?" said Brittany and she watched the corners of Mike's lips twitch up in to a smile.

"She doesn't like to be kept waiting" said Mike, speaking more too himself than to Brittany. "I'll see you later Britt" He grinned before turning and started to jog away from Brittany. Before he rounded the corner, he suddenly stopped and jogged back to Brittany.

"I almost forgot to ask you, but I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure"

"Can you teach me that move you did back at Prom? The one where everyone thought you were going to crash in to the punch bowl?"

Brittany laughed, the memory resurfacing in her mind. She remembered when she was at prom she had decided to blend different dance moves together, ranging from the outdated shuffle and the lessons she learned from dancing at ballet when she was thirteen. It was the most dangerous, adventurous and stupidest thing she had ever done in her entire life, but it got the crowd going and it was one of the most talked about things the week after prom.

"Sure, why not?" said Brittany, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's just hope you can pull it off more easily and not get anyone killed"

"Awesome. Thanks Britt" said Mike and Brittany watched him jog away, almost colliding with someone as he rounded the corner.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"You did what!" Quinn exclaimed but was immediately hushed by Santana. "You did what?" Quinn said again, this time in a whisper and through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know you and Rachel were in there" Santana hissed, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "I had to get something important but he was blocking my way so I told him someone was breaking in to his office. I didn't expect you two to be in there"

"And what was so important that you had to send him back to his classroom and get us caught?"

"For the last time I didn't know you two were in the fricking classroom"

"I know but the way you said it, it sounded like you done it intentionally" Quinn's lips twitched up into a smile. "Fricking?"

"Brittany wants me to cut back on the swearing" Santana muttered and Quinn laughed. "But I'm sorry that you guys got caught, I really didn't know you two were going to be in there. So are you going to forgive me now?"

"Forgive what?" said a calm voice and Quinn looked up to see that it belonged to a standing Brittany. She watched as Brittany sat next to Santana and pecked her on her cheek.

"Nothing, it was a misunderstanding and it's in the past now" said Quinn, smiling at Santana, whose face showed relief and gratitude.

"Where'd you go?" Santana asked Brittany, turning to face her.

"I went to speak to Mike about the tickets" Brittany turned her blue eyes the colour of sapphire on to Quinn and stared at her fondly. "I didn't say it was for you and Rachel, but for you and a friend because I didn't know if you wanted me to say anything or not"

"Thanks" said Quinn softly.

"No problem. Anyway, he said he'll talk to Aaron and see what he can do"

"Seriously, if you need anything at all, I'll give it to you" said Quinn ecstatic. "Thank you so much Brittany"

Quinn saw Brittany smile brightly and she smiled back. When Brittany and Santana started to talk about their time together last night, Quinn decided to retreat in to her thoughts, not wanting to pry into their conversation.

Everything was going more or less to plan for her second date with Rachel. She had already picked out the spot for after they went to the theatre.

It was a perfect restaurant that she and her family used to go to on special occasions. She hadn't made reservations yet but the owner practically knew her and all she had to do was call him and say when. It was fancier than Breadstix and the service was amazing, plus when she called them up a couple weeks ago, she found out that they actually prepared vegan-friendly food. It would be the best date that Quinn had ever pulled off and the most expensive. That was probably the only hitch in Quinn's plan. She had two hundred dollars to her name at the moment and that was just for the restaurant. Quinn wasn't familiar with the way theatre's worked but she knew that, factoring the seating, some tickets were over three hundred dollars. Of course Brittany's friend could knock down the price a considerable amount but that still meant that she'd have to pay something within the hundreds area.

_Where am I even going to find that type of money?_ She thought, and she unconsciously stroked her chin.

She realised that the only way she could get that type of money was from her mother. But her mother wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind at the moment. She wasn't the mother Quinn knew, she was changed and there wasn't a way that Quinn could just ask her for money like she used to without getting in to some sort of argument.

Quinn thought about asking her father but dismissed the thought before it could be expanded upon. She wasn't speaking to her father and she knew how he would react.

_You don't ask for me Quinn Fabray, and now that I finally speak to you, you ask me for money? Typical Fabray women_ Quinn imagined her father saying, and she grimaced.

"Hey Quinn!" Quinn was brought back out of her thoughts and stared at Santana and Brittany, who were looking at her quietly.

"Sorry, was just thinking" said Quinn and she sighed.

"We were just asking you what you want from the cafeteria since we're going to get something to eat"

"I'll come with" said Quinn and she got out of her chair and stretched.

After she stretched and looked up at the light blue sky, she walked over to Santana and Brittany and together all three of them walked out of the courtyard and into the cafeteria.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"It's not funny" said Rachel, blushing.

"You two were caught" said Kurt and he laughed.

"It was just a one-time thing, we've never been caught except for now" Rachel whispered. "It was just bad luck"

"That's some bad luck. To be caught and sent straight to Figgins. You guys need to step up your game"

"Hey, our game is fine" said Rachel sounding hurt. "We'll be cautious next time"

They were in the cafeteria hall and sitting at the same table as yesterday. Rachel felt that the room had become crowded than it was yesterday and she could have sworn she felt eyes watching her and Kurt. On more than one occasion, she caught sight of three people staring at her with mystified expressions before turning their heads sharply when her eyes fell on them.

Kurt chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee and Rachel sighed.

"And anyway, where did you go yesterday?" Rachel asked, changing the topic.

"Home?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side and frowned at Kurt, who was looking at her with shrugged shoulders.

"You know what I mean" said Rachel, irritated. "You were right behind me when we heading to the courtyard to see Quinn and then you just disappeared"

"Oh that" said Kurt sounding ashamed. "I'm sorry, I forgot something and had to pick it up"

"What did you forget that you had to take the whole of lunch to get it?"

Rachel watched Kurt roll his eyes and his fingers tap on their lunch table in a steady One-Two rhythm. He was silent, the only sound coming from the rowdy students around them and the steady tapping of his fingers until finally he sighed.

"Promise to tell no one?"

"Promise"

Kurt cleared his throat and Rachel watched as he shifted in his chair and leant closer to her.

"Someone paid me a visit and I couldn't refuse" Kurt Whispered and he leant back, smiling.

Rachel clapped enthusiastically before stopping herself. She had seen the signs before when Kurt had started dating Blaine. He would disappear whenever they were together and start looking slightly more tired than usual, which he did today with his tired blue eyes staring at her.

"Who is it?" she asked, sounding slightly giddy. "Is it someone I know? Who is it?"

"Relax. It is someone you know, but I'm not telling you, not yet anyway" said Kurt and he smiled at Rachel Mischievously.

"Come on, tell me" Rachel persisted and pleading him with her eyes.

"Some other time when we aren't in a crowded lunch hall" Kurt said with finality in his tone and Rachel knew he wasn't going to budge.

They didn't speak for a moment, only staring down at their drinks.

"Can I at least ask if he is treating you okay?" Rachel asked, hoping she didn't sound too annoying to Kurt.

Kurt was silent, his eyes finally looking up at Rachel and he seemed to study her features carefully. He bit down on his bottom lip and grinned. "He's treating me fine"

Rachel grinned widely before clearing her throat. "Good" she said, hoping she sounded relaxed and took another long sip from her drink.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Quinn sighed in relief as she sat down in the Berry's comfortable burgundy sofa that was in their rather large living room. It was early evening, the sky darkening a deep purple colour, with white specs for stars shining within it.

Quinn's back felt as if it was lying on thousands of soft feathered pillows that moulded themselves to it perfectly. She relaxed her body even more, the tension leaking away and she rested her right hand on the sofa's armrest.

"Comfortable Quinn?" asked Hiram Berry cheerfully and Quinn watched as he walked from the living room's doorframe and sat in one of the burgundy recliners in front her, slipping off the slippers on his feet.

"Yes Mister-" Quinn stopped herself when she saw Hiram pull a face that said "Quinn, you should know better by now" and she smiled weakly. "Yes Hiram" she said correcting herself, and she saw him nod.

"Honestly Quinn, there is no need for you to be formal with me and Leroy! You're practically part of the family now"

Quinn blushed. She didn't know how to respond to Hiram's kind words.

_They already consider me part of the family _Quinn thought and she felt a sudden fondness in her chest. The Berry's were nice people and they were the most laid back parents Quinn had ever met. They were the most loving, funniest and caring parent's she knew and they loved Rachel so much.

"Quinn, get your butt up here!" Quinn heard Rachel call from upstairs and she reluctantly got up from the sofa, yawning.

"Tired?" Hiram asked, looking at Quinn fondly.

"Yeah, it was an exhausting day. Spanish isn't for the feint hearted"

"Quinn!" Rachel called again and Hiram smiled.

"I'll let you go. I'm glad you came over today Quinn, it's really nice having you stay. I just hope your mother doesn't mind"

Quinn's mood dampened slightly at the thought of her mother.

When Quinn had phoned her mother to say she wasn't coming home today and was staying at the Berrys, her mother had scoff at her over the phone and put the phone down. Quinn tried calling her back twice but her mother never picked up, so she left it.

Quinn suppressed a grimaced and instead laughed nervously. "She was fine with it; she says that she gets more done when I'm not there"

Hiram laughed and he reached for the lever underneath his armrest and pulled. The chair reclined and Hiram sighed in relief.

"Last chance Fabray before I come down there myself!"

"Alright!" Quinn shouted back.

She gave a rush goodnight to Hiram and exited the living room and into the hall leading up to the stairs. She turned and faced the stairs before she looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

Rachel was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at Quinn with a small smile and lust-filled eyes. Her brunette hair fell to her shoulders and the chandelier's light shone directly on to it, all the while casting shadows that brought out the lustful intent in her brown eyes.

Quinn's eyes looked Rachel up and down, studying her carefully and realised that Rachel was only wearing a light pink t-shirt.

_No, that's not just any t-shirt_ Quinn thought and she looked at it closely before she realised that it was her own.

"Can you hurry up?" Rachel hissed and Quinn finally looked up at her face, seeing it go an even pinker shade. "Hurry up before my dad sees me like this"

Quinn was silent and at a loss for words. Her eyes moved down to Rachel's thighs taking them in and she imagined them in her grasp, her fingers gliding down them slowly. Her lips were parted and her throat felt as if it was bone dry.

She watched as Rachel smiled and tried stretching the t-shirt further down to cover her thighs, but it was no use, the T-shirt sprang back up and revealed she was wearing bright yellow frilly laced underwear.

"Run" was all Quinn said, and she dashed up the stairs while Rachel giggled and ran straight to her bedroom.

Quinn ran straight into Rachel's bedroom and stopped when she saw Rachel lying on the bed, smiling up at her slyly with her finger on the corner of her lips.

Quinn made sure to close Rachel's bedroom door and lock it before she slowly walked over to the foot of Rachel's bed.

"That's my T-shirt" said Quinn and she bit down on her bottom lip as she rested her hands on the mattress.

"That it is" said Rachel and she moved her finger from the corner of her lips to twirl strands of her hair. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing it"

"You're really pushing your luck Berry" said Quinn, barely audible.

"I didn't quite catch that" said Rachel, sultry. "Did you want it back?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I think it'd look better on the floor" said Quinn and she smiled.

Quinn moved her hands further along the mattress and started to crawl on top of the bed, the sensation making Quinn feel as if she was a child climbing in to her parent's bed when she had a nightmare. She was on all fours and started to crawl over to Rachel, her movements as graceful as a lioness wondering to her mate, all the while grinning at a smirking Rachel.

"I quite like it on me actually" said Rachel, watching as Quinn's hands took hold of her ankles.

Quinn's fingers tip-toed along Rachel's ankles slowly, before Quinn decided to crawl forward, her fingers moving upwards with her. They traced her calves and the smoothness of her legs slowly. Quinn wanted this to last as long as possible, to feel every inch of Rachel's body.

Quinn stopped crawling when she was in between Rachel's legs and looking down at her face. Rachel's mouth was still up in a smirk. Quinn's hands took hold of Rachel's own and pinned them down so that she couldn't move.

"No distractions, now It's my turn to take control" said Quinn slyly as she stared down into Rachel's rich brown eyes.

"Who says I didn't want that" said Rachel and she brought her head up to Quinns and planted her lips on hers.

Quinn moved her lips slowly, wanting this kiss to be slower unlike when they were in the classroom at school. She gradually took her time, tasting Rachel's pear lip-gloss and smelling the strawberry moisturizer that was coming from her skin and stifling her senses. Quinn felt Rachel's lips press harder against her own and realised that Rachel's hands were trying to break free from Quinn's hold. But Quinn's grip stayed firm, not letting Rachel's hands go which seemed to frustrate her as she started to kiss Quinn with a sudden intensity.

After five minutes passed, Quinn stopped the kiss, her chest heaving up and down, before she immediately started to kiss the base of Rachel's neck, her lips slowly brushing along her jugular until they moved all the way down to the start of her collarbone.

"Wait"

Quinn looked up at Rachel, who was frowning suddenly, her eyebrows knitting together and her eyes staring down at Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked and she started kissing Rachel's collar bone again and working her way back up to the base of her neck.

"Nothing" said Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Quinn said in between the kisses she planted on Rachel's neck before her lips met her earlobe.

Quinn felt Rachel shudder and heard her release a short gasp.

"We have to stop" said Rachel hurriedly. "We can't do anymore"

Quinn rolled her eyes and let go of Rachel's hands and moved away from Rachel to lie beside her. She stared up at the ceiling with her hands resting on her stomach, feeling frustrated that Rachel had made her stop.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said weakly and Quinn felt Rachel's head rest on her shoulder. "I know that you wanted to do more"

"You keep stopping me whenever we do anything" said Quinn, her voice louder than normal. "There's only so much teasing I can take Rachel"

"I know and I'm sorr-

"Stop saying sorry and give me an explanation as to why we can't just have fun, and don't bring up your dating rules" Quinn said angrily and she looked down at Rachel.

She watched as Rachel started to play with the hem of her shirt, avoiding her gaze.

"I just don't want to rush things too quickly" she said, her voice low and Quinn's heart tightened, already starting to feel guilty. "I know that you're probably thinking I'm being a prude but I really care about you Quinn and these rules help show me that I'm not just some girl that you can say that you had sex with"

"I don't think you're a prude, It's just" Quinn paused before she sighed and kissed Rachel's forehead. "All we seem to do is kiss and there's so much more than kissing that we could be doing"

"I know but it'll be that much better when the time is right" said Rachel and she rested her hand on Quinn's stomach.

"But when will the time be right though Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Soon" said Rachel and Quinn felt Rachel peck her cheek. "I can promise you that"


	13. Act 2: ITITFTSD

**Chapter 13, Act 2: I think it's time for that Second Date.**

It was a sunny day outside, the weather not too hot, but not enough cold to balance it out. It was the warmest it had ever been in Ohio and people all over the neighbourhood were either outside soaking in the sun's rays or flustered at how annoying it was and how it was making them lazy to go outside and do their daily routine and chores.

It had been two weeks since Quinn had last heard some actual news about the theatre tickets from Brittany. Brittany had said that her friend Aaron had got the tickets but he needed the money up front, which Quinn knew was going to happen. So Quinn gave Brittany the One hundred and Fifty dollars her friend had asked for and sighed in relief that she could tick it off her list and not worry about that part of the plan.

It was today that Quinn had finally got the text from Brittany that said she had the tickets and that she should come and pick them up.

Quinn was lying on Brittany's bed, staring up at the ceiling and counting the many bumps she could see. The weather was stifling and she felt as if she was stuck to Brittany's bed like a fly's leg embedded in jelly.

"I'm guessing Brittany's the only one that knows where she put the tickets?" Quinn said, and she raised her right hand and lazily pointed at the ceiling and traced the tiny bumps.

"Yeah, sorry about that." said Santana and she yawned.

"Typical Brittany."

"So, how long till she comes back?" Santana asked and Quinn watched as she picked up one of Brittany's small pony plushies and examined it.

"Soon," Quinn sighed and she sat up from Brittany's bed and stared at Santana. "This heat is killing me."

"Weak," Santana muttered and she picked up another of Brittany's plushies and turned to face Quinn. "It's not even that hot Quinn."

"Yeah not to you because you're barely wearing anything!" said Quinn and she reached behind her for one of Brittany's pillows and threw it lazily at Santana.

Santana was more prepared for the sudden rise in temperature than Quinn, who had opted to wear a teal coloured t-shirt and denim jeans. When Quinn had arrived at Brittany's house and walked in to her bedroom, she'd seen Santana wearing nothing but Brittany's t-shirt, her long black hair falling to her shoulders.

"Touchy," said Santana teasingly as she picked the pillow up and threw it back to Quinn, before she sighed. "It's been an hour already, where could she be?"

"She said that they were meeting not too far from here and that it was a ten minute walk so she won't be long. Maybe they're catching up."

Santana pursed her lips to the side and folded her arms across her chest. "I guess. It's just so boring when she isn't here, no offence." said Santana before turning her back on Quinn.

"I hear you. It's sort of the same when I'm with Rachel," said Quinn and she lay back down on Brittany's bed. "Whenever I'm home and not with her, everything just intensifies, you know? The loneliness of her touch seems distant, even though she touched me minutes ago, or the way her nose pushes up when she's imitating a lion."

"Why in the hell would she be imitating a lion?" Santana asked warily and she turned to look at Quinn.

"It's something we do. We sometimes re-enact certain scenes from Disney movies for the fun of it," Quinn said and she blushed. "It's sort of a recent thing we started to do to distract us from . . . Other things."

Quinn saw Santana's cheeks go slightly red and a smile pull at her lips.

"I can't say anything because Brittany and I sometimes do that too." Santana said hurriedly before blushing furiously and covering her face with her hands.

"It's fun right?" Quinn said excitedly. "I didn't think Rachel would do it but she was down. Hey, remember when all three of us used to do it an-"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it!" said Santana, her voice muffled by her hands and Quinn laughed.

"Remember when we were Jaq and Gus and Brittany was Cinderella?"

"We were five!" said Santana, moving her hands away from her face and grinning widely. "We were pretty badass as Jaq and Gus"

"That we were." said Quinn and she sighed.

Quinn tugged at the front of her shirt and started to fan herself, and closed her eyes at the coolness that ran through her chest.

"Wait," said Santana, and Quinn opened her eyes and saw one of her eyebrows raise. "You said you do it to distract you from doing other things. What other things?"

Quinn looked at Santana and pursed her lips. She didn't know whether she should tell Santana about their situation. It wasn't that bad and Quinn could wait as long as Rachel wanted to. But lately, Rachel's teasing had started to annoy her and even though Quinn knew Rachel was only teasing, Quinn thought she was revelling in her power to make her fluster so easily.

Yesterday's scenario had flashed in Quinn's mind and she grimaced as she remembered Rachel's tongue gliding with ease on her inner thigh before she stopped and got up from the bed and went downstairs.

Quinn heard the snapping of fingers and she looked up to see Santana staring at her.

"What is wrong with you and just zoning out like that?"

"Sorry, I'm trying my hardest to quit doing that." Quinn said shyly and shrugged.

"Whatever. Now, what other things?" said Santana, and she walked over and sat herself down on the edge of Brittany's bed.

Quinn was silent for a moment, not knowing where she should begin until finally she looked up at Santana.

"You and Brittany do stuff right?" said Quinn, hoping that Santana knew where she was coming from.

"Yeah, we cheer together, we go out together, we-"

"Not those type of things." said Quinn and she rolled her eyes.

"But those are the things we do." said Santana, smirking.

"I mean the other stuff that you don't do in public."

"Who's to say we don't do that in public as well?" said Santana.

Quinn's eyes widened and curiosity gnawed at her brain. "You're lying."

"McKinley hallway after dark, park bench in the old park, numerous toilets . . . the list goes on," said Santana proudly, but her smile faltered. "Just don't let Brittany know I told you or else she'll be mad at me."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "Wow . . . Park bench?"

"Under a spotlight where anyone could have seen us. Really uncomfortable though." Santana said but sighed. "Anyway, to answer your question, yeah we do stuff."

"Well Rachel and I haven't done nearly the amount of stuff you guys have done . . . well, to be honest, we're just making out and teasing each other."

"Well that's lame." said Santana. "Didn't you two go in to the teacher's office to do-

"That's exactly my point, we go to those places and do nothing like what you guys do. We just make out and tease but nothing else."

Santana whistled, before wetting her lips. "I can't help you Quinn"

"I know, I just," Quinn hesitated and looked down at her hands. "I just want the teasing to end. I don't want to rush anything, but we could at least have fun, you know? Maybe a nude picture here and there and letting me actually see it"

Santana burst out laughing, her laugh ringing throughout Brittany's bedroom.

"You guys haven't even sent dirty pictures to each other?" said Santana through her fits of laughter.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Quinn whined as she blushed and threw one of Brittany's pillows at Santana again, who dodged it and let it fall to the floor.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Quinn turned to see Brittany entering her bedroom door, looking slightly flustered. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top and charcoal denim short shorts. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and away from her reddened face, with sweat glistening on her forehead. She took off her orange tinted sunglasses and stared at Santana with fond eyes and smiled.

Quinn watched as Santana abruptly got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her closer until their lips brushed one another.

Quinn watched as they kissed, seeming to forget that she was there in the room until she cleared her throat.

"Sorry." said Brittany quietly, though her eyes were on Santana's lips.

"I'll let you guys get back to whatever you want to do in a minute, right now though, I need the tickets."

Brittany's eyes widened as she looked at Quinn and put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry" she said, sounding ashamed. "I was meant to give you them before I left to see Artie but I completely forgot."

"It's fine Britt, you're here now anyway." said Quinn and she got up from Brittany's bed and stretched.

"How come you didn't give Quinn the tickets?" Brittany said, turning her gaze on to Santana.

"You didn't tell me where you put them." said Santana, and she let go of Brittany's neck and went back and sat on the edge of the bed.

Brittany frowned before she moved over to one of her pink and white chested draws and opened it and rummaged through it before taking out the two tickets and closed it again. She walked over to Quinn and held out the two tickets.

"I'm really sorry I didn't hand them to you earlier." said Brittany, her blue eyes showing sadness and she smiled briefly.

"They were just there?" said Quinn, staring at the chested draw.

"Yeah, I wasn't hiding them or anything," said Brittany and she glanced back at the chested draw. "Don't you remember what we used to use it for when we were younger?"

Quinn stared at it and suddenly an influx of memories flooded her mind, remembering the bad drawings all three of them put in there and the bits and pieces of Santana's Barbie doll. Quinn smiled fondly and she hugged Brittany tightly.

"Thank you so much Brittany." Quinn whispered in Brittany's ear and she felt Brittany hug back even tighter.

"No problem! Just make sure you have fun with Rachel."

Quinn pulled back and stared at Brittany silently.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, and she sat down on her bed and quickly glanced at Santana before she looked back at Quinn.

"I've thought of everything for this second date," Quinn said and she chuckled to herself. "Everything from getting the tickets, to picking the restaurant and what dress I'm going to wear. But there's just one problem" she paused, looking at Brittany and Santana, who looked at her with confused eyes. "How do I ask Rachel Berry to go out with me?"

There was a moment's silence before Santana snorted and Brittany giggled.

"What's so funny? This is serious!"

"It's just that we haven't seen you like this Quinn," said Brittany, smiling at Quinn. "You always used to moan about how the people you used to date never did anything big and that you could plan the perfect date easily."

Quinn frowned. "I've planned dates, it's just that-"

"You want this one to be perfect" Santana finished for her and Quinn nodded. "Just bring it in casually, say you think it's time for your second date and tell her you got tickets for a play! Simple as that."

"Really?"

"Really." Brittany and Santana said simultaneously.

Quinn sucked in her lips and started nodding her head. She could do this, all she had to do was ask Rachel if she wanted to go out on a date and, hopefully, she'd say yes. But why shouldn't Rachel say yes? It's been over six weeks since their last date, wasn't that long enough?

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Rachel's bedroom window was open wide, but no breeze was flowing through, only the sweltering heat crept in, making her room unbearable to sit in.

Rachel was sprawled out on her bedroom floor in a purple tank top and dark grey sports shorts. Her body glistened with sweat and sweat seeped through the tank top, creating a stain around the neck area. Rachel's chest heaved up and down, her breathing shallow and she blinked back the sweat that tried to go in her eyes. She raised her hands in the air and stretched before she put them behind her head and pushed her upper body forward. Her legs ached, her muscles feeling as if they were on fire and her arms were shaking, but she continued to push her limits.

_One more to go, you can do it Rachel _Rachel thought, determination showing in her eyes.

Her phone vibrated on top of her dresser once, before it started to play the ringtone she set for Quinn.

Rachel let out a grunt and wiped away the sweat on her forehead and got up from her bedroom floor and walked towards her dresser shakily. She wiped the sweat off the palm of her hands on her sports shorts before she picked up her phone and pressed the green button, already pressing it against her ear.

"Rachel Berry at your service!" she panted and walked over to the water bottle that rested on her bed.

She heard a giggle come from the other end of the line and smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" said Quinn softly.

"Much better now that you called," said Rachel and she took a deep breath. "I was just working out."

"In this weather?"

"I know, It's horrendous and I hate it, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." Rachel said while she picked up the water bottle and opened it.

"I guess it's our own fault, we ask for warm weather all those cold days and now we're getting it. I miss the cold."

Rachel _hmmed_ before she took a few gulps of water. The sudden rush of liquid poured down her throat and quenched her thirst, wetting the dryness of her throat and cooling her body.

She removed the bottle from her lips and sighed with pleasure and put the bottle down and sat on her bed.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of the great Quinn Fabray?" said Rachel, her tone turning sultry. She liked teasing Quinn, the way how, even the simplest of words, could make her fluster.

She heard Quinn clear her throat over the line and she smiled to herself.

"Right, you know-" Quinn sighed over the line and Rachel imagined her looking around her, trying not to focus on Rachel. "I don't know how to word this."

"I can wait." said Rachel and she picked up the water bottle and laid it on her stomach and shuddered at the cooling sensation.

"I was just thinking that, well, it's been six weeks since we went on our last date."

"You remember our first date?" said Rachel in awe.

"Of course, it's not something I'd forget. Do you?"

"Yeah, I was just surprised that you remembered!" said Rachel and she blushed.

"It's good that I can still surprise you," said Quinn, and Rachel imagined her smirking. "Anyway, like I said, it's been six weeks since our date and, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on another date with me?"

Rachel was silent for a moment. In truth, Rachel hadn't meant for six weeks to pass for their second date, in fact, she wanted to do it two weeks ago. But she had no idea where they would go or what they would do and it just slipped her mind, happy and content to just hang out with Quinn and learn about her more.

"Well what did you want to do?" Rachel asked, wary.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn asked coyly.

"Yes, it is." Rachel said, smiling. "Now, what did you want to do?"

"I have two tickets to a play that's happening tonight," Quinn said excitedly. "Brittany had a friend pull some strings and he got me the tickets."

Rachel got up from her bed, her eyes wide. "What play?"

"Uh, hold on," Rachel heard shuffling come from the other line until she heard Quinn sigh and clear her throat. "You ready for this?"

"Tell me." said Rachel excitedly, her heart pounding.

Quinn laughed at the other end of the line, and suddenly, the line went dead.

Rachel mouth hung open and her heartbeat steadied, the silence in her room deafening. She brought her phone from her ear and she closed her mouth and licked her lips before shaking her head.

_Quinn Fabray, you bitch! _Rachel thought and smiled.

Her phone vibrated twice to signal a text had come through and she looked at the name on the screen. It was from Quinn. She opened it and read it, grinning.

_Sucks, doesn't it? Just be ready by seven . . . I'm still not telling you what it is, that's a surprise. See you soon!_

Rachel re-read the message biting down on her bottom lip. She closed the message and instantly started to dial Kurt's number. She pressed the phone to her ear and whistled while it rang. It rang five times until he picked up and heard someone laugh in the background.

"Hello?" Kurt said happily.

"Emergency!" Rachel cried and started to pace in her room. "I need you right now Hummel."

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt, his tone serious.

"I- Quinn- we're going out on a date!" said Rachel excitedly. "And not just any date, she's taking me to see a play!"

"That's nice? That wasn't the type of emergency I was expecting but okay. What are you going to see?"

"That's the thing! I don't know what we're going to see! She teased me and," Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. "She said that I should be ready by seven but I don't have anything to wear, can I please call upon your divine fashion sense to help me choose an outfit?"

Rachel heard another voice in the background and Kurt laughed suddenly.

"Who was that?"

"A friend," said Kurt hurriedly and Rachel knew he was trying to distract her. "But yes, I shall help you Miss Berry. Did you want me to come round now?"

Rachel looked at her clock resting on her chested draw and saw it was ten past five.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"I can imagine." said Kurt. "Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"We'll talk when you come round," said Rachel as she walked over to her bathroom door. "Say hi to your friend for me."

"He said to tell you hey yourself." said Kurt and he giggled.

Rachel heard Kurt's laughter through the phone and his pleads of 'Stop it' before the line went dead. She brought her phone from her ear and looked at it, slightly confused as to what happened, before smiling to herself, sudden excitement rising within her body as she thought about the mysterious play she was going to see.

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror and half turned.

She was wearing a storm grey blouse that ruffled near the shirt's buttons, while over it she wore a knitted vanilla cardigan that draped over her shoulders. She wore a charcoal knee-length skirt that she realised had specks of glitter on it, the glitter sparkling as they hit the light in her room, while on her feet she wore black and white striped stilettos with one and half inch of heel to them.

Quinn's eyes saw a speck of fluff that was stuck to the side of her skirt and immediately flicked it off. She turned back and played at her hair, making sure the recent curls she put in it were fluffed out and rested nicely on her shoulders. She accessed herself and she found she liked the way her ruby red lipstick brought out the hazel in her eyes and the bronzer she had applied to her cheeks made her skin glow.

With a final glance at herself in the mirror and satisfied with the way she looked, Quinn walked towards her bed and picked up her white as milk handbag that had a golden locket as a latch, and walked out of her room, closing the door quietly. She patted herself down, making sure she had everything she needed before she walked down the stairs, her heels clacking with each step she took.

Quinn walked in to the front room, her eyes looking for signs of her mother. The room was empty and something about that made Quinn's heart break. The room used to be so full of life when she and her mom sat down to watch the occasional soap opera, laughing at how bad it was but how ,secretly, they enjoyed it. Now, as her eyes caught sight of the knocked over wineglass on the floor, the room felt lonely, as if it was a flame that was heatless, sucking away the vibrant colours of the front room walls and replacing them with a lifeless grey.

Quinn shook her head and turned, but jumped in surprise when she saw her mother standing in front of her, her lips up in a smile and another wine glass in her hands.

"You look pretty, Quincy." said her mother, her eyes looking at her from head to toe.

"Thanks mom." said Quinn, blushing.

"You never told me you were going out?"

"It was short notice, Rachel and I thought it'd be a good idea to just hang out."

"Rachel who?"

"Berry."

Her mother frowned, her blue eyes staring at Quinn coldly. "Why her?"

"Because she's my friend?"

Her mother laughed, taking Quinn by surprised. "She's probably going to cancel on you. I hope you she does." Her mother took a sip of the dark liquid that was in her wine glass.

"Why would you say something like that? She's done nothing wrong to you mom." said Quinn, annoyed.

"I'm just protecting you Quincy."

"Stop calling me Quincy!" Quinn shouted and her mother looked at her in stunned silence.

The room was quiet and Quinn felt the colour drain from her face. She shook her head and sighed before she checked her watch and saw she had to leave now if she wanted to make it to the Berry's house on time.

"I'm sorry" Quinn was about to say, but only half of it came out as she felt her right cheek sting. It took her a few moments to comprehend what had happened and why her cheek throbbed but when she did, she put her hand to her cheek and stared at her mother with widened eyes, her lips quivering against her will.

Her mother had slapped her. Hard. And what made it worse was that her mother was smiling at her.

"You dare raise your voice to me?" her Mother said incredulously. "Your own mother, who puts a roof over your head and feeds you? You're just as ungrateful as your father."

"I'm so-

"I don't want to hear it!" her mother roared, her smile disappeared from her lips and was replaced with disgust. "Just get out of my sight Quinn. Your face disgust me."

Quinn continued to stare at her mother and she felt tears start to glide down her face. She wiped at her eyes quickly so that her mother couldn't see and sniffed once. Quinn stopped her lips from quivering and set it in a thin line and she glared at her mother.

"That's the last time you will put your hands on me," said Quinn through gritted teeth. "You may be my mother, and I love you with all my heart, but if you ever decide to do that again, you will be sorry."

Her mother giggled. "Look at you trying to be all powerful." she said, and Quinn watched as her mother started to wobble slightly. "You can't do anything Quinn, you're weak, you always have been."

"I'm going." said Quinn, having had enough of listening to her mother's words.

She brushed past her mother and exited the front room with her head held high.

"You look like a whore!" her mother called out to her, but she ignored her.

She checked to see if she had her keys. When she found them, she took them out and opened the front door and walked out, closing it behind her.

The evening air struck her and cleared her mind. It was slightly cooler than earlier, a light breeze blowing as she walked towards her car. The sky was a mixture of a light peach colour and a pale baby blue with clouds that stretched on within it.

Quinn got in to her car and shut the car door. She fixed her mirrors and put her seatbelt on before putting her key in the ignition. She twisted the key and as usual, her car's engine spluttered. It took the engine four times until it revved in to life.

Quinn glanced out her car window at the house that she called a home, and saw that her mother was standing by the front door, watching her carefully with her wine glass close to her lips. They stared at each other, her mother grinning, while Quinn looked on, and she felt helpless that she couldn't help her mother.

She began to wonder if she should cancel the date and talk with her mother, confront her about the way she behaved and how Quinn was worried about her. Of course she didn't want to upset Rachel and cancel on her and this was their second date. All that planning that Quinn had done would go to waste, all the effort she'd gone to making sure this would be a date that would live on forever, would be flushed down the toilet, never to return.

But this was her mother and right now, her mother needed her more than anything.

Quinn turned off the ignition and sighed and her fingers reached for the car door's handle. She opened it slowly and was about to get out until she heard her mother's words.

"Hey everybody!" her mother shouted, her voice loud enough that the neighbours on her street could hear. "My daughter, is the worst daughter in existence! Look at her, dressed like a fancy whore! Probably blowing off one of those jocks at her school!"

Front doors opened and heads peered out, watching Quinn's mother stumble near her front door.

"But you know what! I've done everything I can!" Her mother pointed at Quinn and her finger shook. "You aren't welcomed here anymore Quinn Fabray! As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist! You never did!" her mother laughed and stopped abruptly as she seemed to realise that people were staring at her. "What are you all looking at?" she said and she stumbled back into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

Quinn felt numb. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, the air choking her instead of helping. She felt the neighbour's eyes stare at her in her car and she suddenly felt embarrassed and humiliated by her mother's actions. But her embarrassment and humiliation faded and instead was replaced with anger.

Quinn slammed the car door shut and the car shook. She twisted the key in the ignition and it revved into life and she put her foot down on the accelerator, driving away from the house that was no longer a home.

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn parked up by Rachel's house. She took out her phone and texted Rachel that she was outside. She sent the message and put her phone back, staring up at the Berry's door.

Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel, still watching the door when she saw it open and out came Rachel, more stunning than Quinn thought possible.

Rachel was wearing a button down beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the start of her forearms and a frilly navy blue zip-up skirt. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail that strangely reminded Quinn of Santana, with what looked like a butterfly comb keeping the ponytail in place and on her feet were black leather boots.

And in that moment, Quinn forgot about everything that had happened before this moment. Her mother's words that etched themselves in her head and made her feel heartbroken, faded as she saw Rachel Berry, the girl she adored and the girl that teased her nonstop. The girl that was so undoubtedly talented and had helped her when she found out about how her mother treated her. Rachel Berry looked stunning, and nothing mattered in that moment but her.

Quinn smiled sheepishly as Rachel waved behind her and closed the front door and started running towards the car. Quinn unlocked the passenger door and watched as Rachel ran around the car and opened the passenger door, entering slowly, letting the night air in as well as something that smelled of honey and pancakes.

"Right, what are we going to see?" Rachel asked excitedly as she closed the passenger door and Quinn laughed.

Quinn was about to answer when she had an even better idea. Instead, she leant over and kissed Rachel as tenderly as she could. She leant back and saw Rachel's eyes closed and her cheeks a rosy red.

"You look breathtaking." said Quinn.

"I could say the same to you," said Rachel and she opened her eyes slowly and licked her lips. "So what are we going to see?"

"You'll see." said Quinn and she smiled and pulled out of the parking space she was in and drove off.

"Come on, tell me!" Rachel whined.

"You're kind of cute when you don't know what's going on." Quinn said in a teasing tone.

"Fine, I don't need to know since we'll be there soon." said Rachel and out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw her fold her arms over her chest and tilt her head higher, her posture straighter. "How was your day?"

Quinn stiffened as the events from earlier flooded her mind and almost stalled the car, but she recomposed herself and continued driving, but not before Rachel looked up at her with a worried expression.

Quinn didn't know if she should tell Rachel about it, knowing that she'd probably say to Quinn that they have to tell her parents about her mother immediately and that the Berry's household was open to her anytime but Quinn didn't want to burden Rachel, let alone her parents, with her or her mother's situation.

"Quinn?" said Rachel, her tone curious.

"Sorry, I got distracted, It good now that I've seen you" Quinn said and she decided there and then not to tell Rachel about what happened, not until the date was over and she was sure they were having a good time.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." said Quinn. "You?"

The whole way there, Quinn listened to whatever Rachel had to say, chipping in with her own thoughts on certain topics like the roles they had been given in the play Mr. Shue had written and how it wasn't the best script they had seen.

The play was called 'Doria's Temptation' and as Quinn had suspected, she had gotten the role of someone nonessential to the play named Elisabeth Stacy, a woman that ran a bakery, while Rachel had gotten the lead as Doria, A naïve schoolgirl that explores a small town that's reserved and falls in love with Danny, a poor boy with a bad attitude.

"And we know Mister Schue so well that we knew he was going to give Finn the part of Danny." said Quinn, shaking her head as she said Finn's name.

"I know. I was kind of hoping to see someone else get it, maybe Mike or Sam." said Rachel.

"Those two would have been so much better than Finn. At least they aren't clumsy." said Quinn and they both laughed.

The clock ticked on and cars, street lights and buildings of different heights and colour passed by as Quinn drove. The clouds had disappeared from the now darkest of blue sky.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Quinn pulled up in the parking lot across the street from the theatre. When they had gotten out of the car and crossed the road, they walked inside the theatre and Quinn looked around in amazement at how big the hall was.

Red velvet curtains draped across the gold painted walls with intricate designs that spiralled in some places. Pieces of art, big and small, hung on the walls, some to do with theatre while some were of various landscapes.

Quinn marvelled at the scene before her, her gaze falling on two sets of gold-plated theatre masks that dangled above the stairs, until she felt Rachel tug at her hand and she averted her gaze and looked at her.

"You got our tickets right?" Rachel asked and Quinn opened her hand bag and pulled them out, showing them to Rachel.

They walked over to the ticket booth, where a short light-skinned girl stood, staring at them with a fixed smile.

"Hi." said Quinn and she smiled.

"Hi." the girl said nonchalant.

"I'm new to this but I have two tickets for the Chicago play and I was wondering if I had to show them to you and you tear them off or if I had to give them to an usher?"

The girl laughed. "You give me the tickets."

Quinn nodded her head and handed the tickets to the girl and watched as she checked them against the dismal light above her. Once the girl was satisfied that they weren't fake, Quinn watched as the girls fingers set to work on the computer to her side and started typing.

"Everything seems to be in order!" the girl said cheerfully and she handed the tickets back to Quinn. "Just head up those stairs and take a right and show them to the usher by the door and he'll lead you to your seat."

Quinn took the tickets back and thanked the girl before she looked at Rachel, whose mouth was open wide and her eyes shining with excitement.

"No way!" said Rachel as they started walking up the stairs. "You- I've never seen Chicago! I've always wanted to, but my dads never had the time!" she looked up at Quinn and blushed.

Quinn giggled and they reached the top of the stairs and took a right, admiring the view from atop, until they spotted the usher by the black double doors. Quinn showed him their tickets and he led them through the door and towards their seats.

The auditorium was bigger than McKinley's own, though Quinn expected that, and thousands upon thousands of black chairs lay before them, each filled with someone sitting in them. Rows of golden lights were around the walls, shining down on the audience and on the stage.

The usher led them down the right side of the auditorium and showed them to their seats, which happened to be the last two that were at the front of the rounded stage before them.

The usher asked them if they wanted any refreshments but they both declined and he walked over to a couple across from them that had called out to him.

"Oh my god, how did you even get tickets and seats these good?" Rachel whispered.

"Brittany had a friend of a friend that worked here and he gave her the tickets for a discount." Quinn said, silently thanking Brittany in her mind.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

Quinn turned and looked at Rachel. She was staring up at Quinn, her lips pulled up in to a soft and relaxed smile and Quinn's heart thumped harder.

"There's nothing to thank me for." said Quinn slowly and she pecked Rachel on her cheek and took hold of her hand.

"Kurt isn't going to believe that I got to saw this before him." said Rachel smugly. "We watched the DVD version together and we've always wanted to see it on Broadway"

"How is Kurt anyway? Didn't you tell me last week that he and Blaine broke up?"

Quinn watched as Rachel looked up at the stage dreamily before she answered.

"He's good. He helped me pick out this outfit actually."

Without warning, the lights went out and the whole auditorium went pitch black. People in the auditorium started to shush others that continued to whisper until everyone was in total silence.

"Ladies and Gentleman," A female voice boomed throughout the auditorium and a spotlight shone down on the centre of the stage, revealing a tall woman that was wearing a large fascinator hat with a distinctive red feather embedded within it and a tight fitting beige work-shirt, with pearls that hung loosely around her neck, and black pinstriped trousers and suede black pumps. "You are about to hear a story unlike any you have ever heard before. A tale of murder! Greed! Corruption! Violence! Exploitation! And treachery! All those things we hold near and dear to our hearts." the whole auditorium chuckled.

"Hit it!" said the woman on the stage and the spotlight faded and everything was in silence.

Everything about the play was magnificent in Quinn's eyes. She liked everything, from the chemistry between the cast members and the way their vocals lent each other strength, to the small orchestra in front of them that played perfectly. But what she enjoyed more was the way Rachel was so invested in the show, her excitement barely contained as she couldn't help but sing along, no matter how many times the people that sat next to her shushed her.

"Oh my god, that was the best ever." said Rachel as they walked out of the theatre three hours later with two t-shirts and key chains in a white bag. "I need to see that again."

"Yeah, Velma was hot." said Quinn as she thought about how flexible the performer was.

"You thought so too?" said Rachel and she chuckled.

They walked across the street hand in hand until they got inside Quinn's car. Rachel put the white bag that had their souvenirs in the backseat of the car and looked at Quinn thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she noticed her staring.

"You really are amazing." said Rachel, her smile so contagious that Quinn smiled back. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. Watching those people perform and do what their hearts desired . . . it makes me want to work that much harder and hope I can live out my dreams like they obviously are."

"I'm not that amazing, but if you say I am" said Quinn and she shrugged, causing Rachel to laugh.

"Thank you Quinn." said Rachel and she choked up, with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Quinn's eyes widened, surprised by what she was seeing and she leant over and hugged Rachel tightly.

"Hey, why are you crying? There's no reason for you to be crying!" said Quinn, sounding worried.

"This was the best night of my life so far," Rachel sniffed and she let go of Quinn and wiped at her eyes. "And it was just so beautiful!"

"You're crying because the date was good?" said Quinn, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, it's reason enough!" said Rachel and she laughed through her tears.

Quinn shook her head, a smile on her lips as she fished out her car keys and stuck it in the ignition, the engine spluttering twice before it purred in to life. She put on her seatbelt and re-adjusted her mirrors.

"Right, our evening isn't over yet," said Quinn, and glanced down at the radio. "It's only Ten and I'm starving, how about you?"

"Sure, where'd you want to eat?"

"It's funny you say that since I booked us reservations at a restaurant." said Quinn and she pushed down the handbrake and put her foot down, driving off.

On the drive to the restaurant Quinn and Rachel discussed more of the play and how they should ask Mr. Schue to get permission for them to see it with everyone else.

"Watching the show, I have to say that I'm more excited about our own play," said Quinn and she groaned. "I just want to preform and have fun like those guys on stage! If we could, I'd want to do it now!"

"It won't be long, the play is in a weeks' time remember?" said Rachel.

Quinn thought about that as dread filled her stomach. Although she could remember the very few lines she was handed, she was afraid that she'd mess up in some way, like mixing up "here's your bread" with "Here's your dad" or if she spoke one of her friend's lines by mistake, the possibilities were endless within Quinn's mind.

Finally Quinn shook the worrisome thoughts out of her head and focused on driving and the excitement on what being on stage entailed.

Half an hour later, Quinn took the last left and pulled up across a lavish building to her right, with a banner overhead that read '_Santa Numero'_ in bold italics.

"I've been here once," Rachel said fondly. "They're so expensive but the foods nice."

"Me, my mum and dad used to come here." said Quinn and she gritted her teeth as the memories of earlier today tried to force her to think about them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know the owner personally" said Quinn, her voice sharper than she realised.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked and Quinn felt her hand on her shoulder. "before we went to the theatre you were acting really weird. Is it because this place making you think about your mom? If so, we don't have to go in there if you don't want to. We can cancel and get take-out"

"It's not that" Quinn looked down and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "This date's been perfect and I was thinking that a nice dinner would show you that I'm serious about you" Quinn looked up and stared into Rachel's chocolate brown ones deeply. "I enjoy being with you Rachel and I don't know how to show you other than taking you places and going all out just for you, to see the smile that makes me feel safe and smile back" said Quinn and she looked back down at her feet.

"You don't need to show me anything Quinn" Rachel said lightly and Quinn felt Rachel's hands take hold of her face and she turned to look at her. "I don't care about the places because while they're nice and I enjoy them, they wouldn't be the same without you with me. Do you think if I'd seen Chicago by myself that I'd be happy?"

"Yes" said Quinn and the corner of her mouth twitched up in to a smile.

"Well you're right about that" said Rachel shrugging her shoulders. "But this, the thing that we have now, means more to me than I could ever imagine. I'd give up going to see Chicago and eating in that restaurant to your right, just to be by your side and be in your arms"

Rachel bought her head to Quinns and the feeling of Rachel's nose against hers tickled. "I like you Quinn Fabray"

"I like you too Rachel Berry" said Quinn and she smiled as Rachel gave her a quick kiss.

"Now, how about you cancel that reservation and we go have some Chinese? I'm dying for some vegetarian spring rolls"

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

It was midnight, the sky pitch black and looking as if it was as soft as silk, with the light patter of rain beating against Santana's window softly.

Brittany was lying upside down on Santana's bed, looking at the space around her in a whole new light.

"This is awesome." she breathed.

"You do know that the blood will rush to your head and you'll die right?"

"Isn't that a myth?"

"I don't think so Brittany."

"Then do it with me and we'll see who'll last the longest"

Brittany felt the sheets move under her and she looked to her right to see Santana there, smiling at her.

They stayed that way for three minutes, jeering at each other, until they heard the doorbell ring from the front door downstairs.

"If you leave, it means I win." Brittany said, her smile cruel.

"I'm sure they'll leave." said Santana.

The doorbell rang again but this time four light knocks occupied it. Both the girls sat straight up, knowing that knock from anywhere. Although they felt light-headed and nauseous, they got up from Santana's bed and rushed down the stairs and towards the door.

Santana got to it before Brittany, so she watched as Santana opened it, a smile on both their lips.

But as the door opened, Santana's smile faded from her lips and turned into a thin line.

"Can I crash here for a while? My mum kicked me out." said Quinn in a small voice as she walked through the door and wiped her feet on the welcome mat, soaked from head to toe. She turned and saw Brittany standing there and she smiled at her weakly. "Hey Britt. Sorry if I'm intruding on-"

Brittany walked towards Quinn and rested her hands on her shoulders and stared at her mutely, and she saw Quinn's bottom lip quiver. She brought her best friend close and hugged her tight, and soon, she felt Santana's arms around both of them, hugging them just as tight as Brittany was hugging Quinn.

And in the Lopez household where it was just the three of them, the unholy trinity stayed like that, in each other's warm embrace, while one of them silently wept into Brittany's shoulders, their tears staining her t-shirt, her friend's sobs breaking her heart beyond repair.


	14. Act 2: The Aftermath

It was early morning the next day. The weather had drastically changed from yesterday's sweat-inducing heat wave that people could cook raw eggs on the pavement, to strong gusts, with short burst of rain coming from the dark-grey clouds, with the sky overcast. As of now, the rain had stopped, but the clouds looked full to the brim and looked as if they were about to burst.

Quinn was in the Lopez Kitchen, with Santana standing by the kitchen doorframe and Brittany standing by the breakfast table. The kitchen was big enough to fit a hummer inside and was painted in a matt black with black and white tiled flooring. Quinn remembered being scared of the Kitchen when she was younger and she remembered she used to take Santana (or Brittany if she was staying over as well) with her to the kitchen whenever she had wanted to get a glass of water at night.

Quinn went on her tip-toes and opened the top cupboard above the kitchen counter that was made of granite and took down a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts. She bought the box down and opened it and took one of the packets out.

"Hey, hey, hey," Santana said rapidly and Quinn froze. "Put the Pop-Tarts down missy."

"What happened to 'You can have anything you want Quinn'?" said Quinn and she squinted her eyes.

"And you can. Just not my Pop-Tarts, because I will kill you." said Santana and she glared at Quinn.

"San," said Brittany, sitting down at the breakfast table with a glass of orange juice to her lips. "Give her some of the Pop-Tarts."

"Fine," Santana muttered, before she looked at Brittany, confusion on her face. "Since when did I take orders from you?"

"Where do you want me to begin?" Brittany asked, and Quinn looked to see Brittany staring at Santana with knowing eyes, with a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Quinn watched Santana's reddening face with amusement and hid a smile when she turned to look back at her.

"Just don't finish them all off okay? I need them to last or else my mom will kill me."

"I won't," said Quinn and she sighed "Anyway, Thanks for letting me stay over last night, I appreciate it." Quinn opened the packet and took out the Pop-Tart. She inhaled the wonderful smell that was released and took a bite out of the cold Pop-Tart, its strawberry middle sweet on her taste buds, and chewed, savouring the taste.

"Anything for my sister," said Santana and Quinn smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind me asking, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but how come you didn't stay with Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Because I haven't told Rachel that my mom kicked me out."

The kitchen was silent and Quinn took another bite out of her pop-tart, feeling her friends gaze on her.

"Well why not?" Santana finally asked and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, because I didn't want to? I don't want the Berry's to worry about me or try and confront my mom about it." Quinn paused mid-chew and she frowned. "I was going to tell Rachel after our date, but everything was going so well and it was fun and it kind of slipped my mind. When I dropped her home and started driving away, that's when it really hit me."

"How long has this been going on? The thing with your mom I mean?" Brittany asked and Quinn looked over at her.

Quinn felt guilt build in the pit of her stomach under her friend's gaze, the way her clear blue eyes stared at her with worry. She looked tired, the bags under her eyes prominent and her gaze focused on Quinn and only Quinn, as if she was waiting for Quinn to go in to a nuclear meltdown and help her.

"It hasn't been long." Quinn lied, her throat suddenly itchy and her eyes wondering to the Pop-Tart in her hand before she scratched at the corner of her nose.

"Quinn, you're talking to us," Santana said, agitated. "We know when you're lying. Don't make me take away the Pop-Tarts."

"Not the time to be joking San." Brittany said, her eyes still staring worriedly at Quinn.

"Sorry." Said Santana, her voice low and she looked down at her feet.

Quinn sighed and took another bite of her Pop-Tart. The strawberry sweetness seemed to intensify on her taste buds, becoming too sweet for her liking. Quinn swallowed down the rest of the pop-tart she had in her mouth and cleared her throat and started to tell her friends about her mother's sudden erratic behaviour over the past year. She explained the best she could about the nights she found her mother crying when she thought Quinn was asleep and when the sudden influx of alcohol started. She watched as the expressions on their faces changed the more she talked, the creases in their foreheads deepening, making them look like they had aged twenty more years, while their mouths turned in to frowns, the worry in their eyes now showing anger and frustration.

While Quinn talked to her friends about the things her mother would say while she was under the influence, in the back of her mind, an unknown weight she never knew existed seemed to lift from her shoulders.

Although she had Rachel to talk to and she was grateful that she was there, something about talking to Santana and Brittany made her feel stronger and happier. These were her friends, the people that had stuck with her since she had pigtails in her hair. Although she liked Rachel and cared for her, She wasn't like Brittany and Santana. Quinn could asked them for advice and they her. It was only right that she told them about her mother and she chastised herself for not doing it sooner.

"I'm sorry Quinn but your mom is a bitch," said Santana, her hands bawled into fist as she shook her head. "How dare she kick you out just because you were going out? And to call you a whore at that-" Santana stopped abruptly and let out a large sigh and started to grind her teeth, her eyes burning with anger.

"She's not that bad, it's only because of the drink." Quinn said, and she wondered why she was still defending her mother after all she had said and done.

"We have to do something Quinn. I know you don't want anyone knowing about your mother's problem, but she needs help." Said Brittany as she got up from the breakfast table and put her glass in the kitchen sink.

"No. This stays between me, you, San and Rachel." Quinn said firmly.

"I thought you said you didn't tell Rachel that she kicked you out?" said Santana, confused.

"I didn't. She just knows about the situation me and my mom are in." said Quinn and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You told her before us?" Santana said furiously.

"I didn't mean to! She kind of just found out about it when she was with me," said Quinn and her face started to turn a shade of pink in embarrassment. "She saw me break down after a bout with my mom and I sort of just . . . told her."

"I don't care, we're your friends, we've known you longer!" said Santana, and Quinn saw the hurt expression on her face. "Yeah, Berry found out, but you had the chance to tell u-"

"I didn't want anyone to know about this!" Quinn snapped. "You think I wanted my friends and my girlfriend to know how horrible my mother is now? How I mopped up her vomit and had to clean the mess off of her when she was too drunk to walk up the stairs and watched as she ranted on and on about how I was stupid and worthless? How her cries echoed through my bedroom walls-" Quinn stopped, feeling tears run down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly. "No one will know about my mother unless I say so, and until then, I will deal with my mother. My way." said Quinn, her eyes shining with a sudden ferocity.

She watched Brittany and Santana glance at each other, their faces grim but their eyes conveying a silent conversation, until they both turned to face Quinn and nodded mutely.

"I don't like it," said Brittany, her voice only a murmur as she walked back to the breakfast table and sat back down. "But, if that's what you want then we'll respect your decision."

"This is madness," said Santana and she stared at Quinn thoughtfully. "But you are strong Quinn, anyone can tell you that, and you're not weak, even if your mother thinks you are. If you truly think you can handle it then you can handle it. But if anything goes wrong, you need to tell someone. There's only so much we can do, after all, we're only kids . . . no matter how adult we may think we are."

"Thank you." Said Quinn and she finished the rest of the Pop-Tart in her hand and dusted the pastry crumbs from her fingers, feeling relieved.

"Now, I think we need to talk about where you're going to sleep because you can't sleep on the couch again, my parents would have a fit if they saw you there." said Santana and she sat down in the chair next to Brittany.

"Not to mention clothes," Brittany added. "It'd be weird if you just went to school wearing the same clothes every day, people would think you're homeless, which you are, but they don't need to know that."

"I was thinking that I could go back and pick up my stuff but I don't have my key and I don't want to confront her . . . not yet." Quinn said and she ran her hands through her hair. "I still have a little bit of money left over from yesterday so maybe I could go shopping."

"How? Didn't you book a restaurant that was supposed to take all of it?" Santana asked.

"I did, but we ended up getting take-out instead. Turns out that Chinese was a lot more cheaper than an expensive restaurant." said Quinn and she smiled fondly as the memory of last night's dinner flashed in her mind.

She and Rachel had pulled up by Athlete's park and stayed in her car with the radio blaring, singing along, until a passing officer told them to turn it down or leave. Once they had turned it down to the officer's satisfaction and he left, they started eating their take-out and discussed the Chicago play in detail and the school subjects they had on Monday. They watched people pass by and decided to provide their inner monologue. It was the most fun Quinn had in her life, even if it was somewhat cruel.

"We're sort of the same size so I can let you borrow some of my clothes until you're ready to go shopping?" said Brittany, breaking Quinn out of her train of thought, and she got up from her chair and stood on her tip-toes, stretching.

"And I'm sure I can give you some of mine as well? Haven't we been wearing each other's clothes since we started McKinley?" Santana said and she smiled.

"Are you guys sure?" Quinn asked.

"As sure as can be." Said Brittany and Quinn watched as she bent low and kissed Santana on her cheek. "I'm going to quickly go take a shower and then go to mine and get some clothes, anything you want on the way there?"

When Santana shook her head, Brittany turned and skipped out of the kitchen and upstairs towards the bathroom.

Quinn bawled the Pop-Tart package in her hand into a ball and chucked it in the silver trash-can before she walked towards the kitchen sink and looked out the window.

It was brightening, the sky now milky white instead of grey, matching some of the clouds that drifted up in the sky and it reminded Quinn of a blank canvas with flecks of dust bunnies mixed within. The neighbourhood was quiet and Quinn watched as the odd car passed down the street, their tires squealing as they braked and met a speed bump ahead.

"Ugh, don't stare out the window like that Quinn," said Santana and Quinn turned to see her frowning. "You look crazy."

Quinn shrugged and moved away from the window and stretched. She looked down at herself and realised that she was wearing the same clothes she had gone out in. She suddenly felt dirty and her skin started to feel itchy and clammy.

"I need to take a shower and get out of these clothes. Plus a nice shower never harmed anyone." said Quinn and she headed out of the kitchen and heard the scraping of a chair behind her that signalled Santana was coming with her.

"I'll put some clothes out for you," said Santana behind her. "But first, I need to let my mom know you're going to be staying with us for a little bit because she'd freak if she didn't know you was here. I can see her face now."

"Make sure-"

"Yeah I know, I won't tell her about your situation. I'll just say it's a project that we're doing." Santana interrupted.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Quinn asked as she took the first step up the stairs.

"Vacation it would seem. They were meant to be gone for two days and be back today but they decided to extend it for a month so I have the house until august." Santana said smugly. "I am definitely having a party before they step foot in this house again, it's like, the number one rule that must be fulfilled when you have an empty house to yourself."

They walked up the stairs and took a right, heading towards Santana's room. Quinn opened the door lazily and walked inside, the scent of something sweet like vanilla wafting towards her.

Santana's room was painted in a vibrant yellow, with sliver stencilled flower-like patterns erupting from the skirting boards. The room was the same size of Quinn's albeit slightly smaller. There was a king sized bed that was facing the front of Santana's bedroom window with purple bed sheets, four fluffed white pillows and a light brown headboard behind them, that took most of the space in the room. Grey carpet covered the floor, while two medium sized hazelnut chested draws were on either side of her bed, a lamp on one and a large mirror with a golden frame with hair and make-up products surrounding it on the other, and to Quinn's right was a large oak wardrobe with a silver doorknob and a small pile of dirty clothes beneath it.

Quinn looked at her bag that was resting on its side on Santana's bed and walked towards it and picked it up. She searched through it until she took out her phone and turned it on. To her surprise, she noticed that there were three new messages. Two had been from Rachel, while the other from her mother.

She gulped hard, not knowing which to open first.

_Might as well get the bad out of the way_ Quinn thought and she opened her mother's text message first.

The message was riddled with typos and barely understandable. As Quinn deciphered the message, reading over the words, she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming at her phone like a madwoman.

_Hello pinucy. Hows tue tim out with yure 'frend'? Blow him off ye? you kno ur te wrst I sometimz wonder why Why I ha u U waa an aeful chald bway Yur clhtes R ourfront s icpk dem ua bash tow dor day baurn nver scome bak to me agan I tred._

_(Hello Quincy, How's your time out with your friend? Blow him off yet? You know, you're the worst. I sometimes wonder why I had you, you was an awful child. Anyway, your clothes are out front, pick them up at two or they burn. Never come back to me again. I tried.)_

Quinn bit down on her tongue harder, before the pain became too much and she stopped, her tongue feeling numb. She turned to look at Santana and held her phone out for her to take.

"What is it?" Santana said as she frowned and took the phone from Quinn.

"It's from my mom" said Quinn, her voice weak. "She said my clothes are out front and that I should pick them up by two or she's going to burn them."

"When was it sent?"

"Seven this morning."

Santana stared at the phone silently, her eyes moving as she tried to decipher the text herself, before she looked up at Quinn.

"She really sent this?"

"Yup." Said Quinn and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"It's still early, like nine, me and Britt can come with you if you want to pick up your stuff?" said Santana and she handed the phone back to Quinn.

"Thanks. I hope it's not too much to ask." Said Quinn and she grasped Santana by her shoulders and brought her in for a hug.

"You never ask enough." Santana muttered and Quinn felt her hug back.

As Quinn let go and sat crossed-legged on Santana's bed, she deleted her mother's text message and decided to open the first of the two messages Rachel had sent her. The oldest was sent ten minutes after she dropped Rachel home last night while the recent of the two was sent at eight this morning.

Quinn decided to open the one that was sent last night and smiled as she read it, the bitterness of her mother's message washing away.

_Hey, I just thought I'd say thank you again for taking me out, I really really had fun tonight. I told my dads that I saw Chicago and they freaked! Apparently they wanted to see it as well but the tickets were too expensive for them lol. You have got to take me to that Chinese place again though, their veggie spring rolls were to die for! Anyway, speak to you tomorrow okay? Sweet dreams –Rachel*_

Quinn grinned at the Screen and her stomach felt as if it was freshly hatched butterflies that were learning to fly for the first time. Every text Rachel sent had this effect on Quinn. No matter how short it was, or even if it was the most insane and most random of topics like how Koala's were evil, it made her feel giddy inside.

She saved the message and put it in the folder that housed the rest of her and Rachel's texts before she opened the recent one. She stared down at the screen and read its contents, smiling widely.

_Morning sunshine! How are you? Did you get in okay? I didn't hear from you last night so I assumed you were tired, you kinda looked it after dinner now that I think about it. Did you want to go out later today? Let me know before ten so I can plan this time! –Rachel*_

Quinn felt Santana's mattress dip slightly and she looked up to see Santana crawling to sit next to her.

"Anything interesting?" Santana asked, sounding amused.

"Maybe?" said Quinn as she smiled at her screen.

"Berry?" Santana guessed and she lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she wants to know if I wanted to go out later today." An idea struck Quinn and she looked down at Santana. "Hey, how about we double date?"

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes. "Not particularly, no." she said. "I'm sure she'd rather it be you two alone than with me and Britt anyway."

"But you guys should get to know each other!" Quinn whined. "It's bad enough that Rachel thinks you don't like her."

"That's because I don't." said Santana and Quinn glared at her. "It's the truth Quinn, She just has this-" Santana shuddered suddenly and frowned. "Sure she can sing, and don't tell her this but I get Goosebumps when she does, but whenever she speaks, it's like the sound that comes from sharpening knives!"

"Oh come on!" said Quinn, trying not to laugh. "It's not that bad!"

"Well of course you'd say that, you're dating her and you actually like her."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Quinn.

"No."

"Please?" Quinn whined. "For me?" and Quinn stared at her with puppy dog eyes and jutted out her bottom lip that quivered slightly and let out a soft whimpering noise.

Quinn saw Santana's eyes stare at her fondly and Quinn whimpered louder and leant in closer and closer towards Santana.

When they were nose to nose, Santana snorted and a smile spread across her lips.

"Fine!" said Santana, throwing her hands in the air. "You win; I'll go on your stupid double date."

Quinn squealed and gave her a quick hug before she backed away and looked at Santana with triumph.

"I promise you that you guys are going to have fun." said Quinn.

"We better." said Santana and she picked up one of the pillows behind her and laid it on her stomach with her hands resting on top of it.

Quinn looked back at her phone and started to write a reply to Rachel's message, telling her that she invited Santana and Brittany to come along and make it a double date at the old park. She sent the message, and started to feel excited and started to discuss with Santana on what they were going to wear.

Quinn and Santana talked for five minutes until they saw Brittany walk through the bedroom door. She looked fresh-faced and wide-eyed; the bags under her eyes less prominent now, with her blonde hair going back in a ponytail. She was wearing dark blue sweatpants that had a white line on each side and a white baggy hoodie.

"I'm going to mine now. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Brittany asked, one of her eyebrow's raised.

"Actually change of plans." Said Quinn, her mood deflating as her short happiness was forgotten and started to tell Brittany about the message from her mom.

After Quinn told Brittany about the text message she got from her mother, she watched as Brittany started to chew on one of the Hoodies drawstrings.

"Did you want to go and get your stuff now? Don't you want to freshen up first?" asked Brittany, her voice levelled.

"I would love to freshen up first, and I know you guys said you'd let me borrow your clothes, but I think I'd feel much better if I could wear my own clothes," said Quinn and she half smiled. "Plus we're going out later."

"We are?" said Brittany in surprise.

"Double date with Quinn and Berry to the old park," said Santana glumly.

"Awesome!" said Brittany grinning. "Our, like, second double date this year. This should be fun" Brittany suddenly frowned. "But Rachel's with us so she might ruin something."

"No she won't." Quinn groaned and Santana laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Rachel; whenever I see her legs in her old lady skirts they look delicious. But she's really bossy and if it doesn't go her way then she'll have a hissy fit." Said Brittany and she shrugged her shoulders.

"She isn't like that all the time, not anymore anyway; she's changed . . . kind of." Said Quinn and she flustered. "I promise you all that by the end of this day out, you'll love Rachel Berry just a little bit more." Said Quinn and she heard Santana snort and saw Brittany smile at her weakly.


	15. Act 2: It's a new Dawn

Rachel had woken up to a slight headache and a small fever. She remembered she groaned in response to the ache in her bones and joints and the stiffness she felt and she ended up calling for one of her dads to get her some Paracetamol and a glass of water.

"I wasn't even in the rain." Rachel had said to her dad, her voice hoarse.

"Well you came in when it was just drizzling so I think that counts as being in the rain." Her dad had said with a dry chuckle.

After her dad had given her the glass of water and tablets and kissed her forehead and left, Rachel had taken the medicine and gulped down the rest of the water before she went back under her covers and wrapped them tightly around her as the pounding in her head beat like drums in a steady tapping rhythm.

She woke up an hour later feeling refreshed, but still dazed, when she got a call from Kurt asking if he could come round. When they had finished talking on the phone, she checked her phone for any texts from Quinn but was surprised to see none. She wrote another one and asked if she was okay and if she wanted to hang out and sent it, hoping for a reply soon.

She had freshened up and opted to wear a plain white t-shirt and pink sweats, her hair in two pigtails and by the time she had finished, Kurt had been let in by her dads and was already waiting for her in her bedroom, lying across her bed with his hands on his chest and looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning!" said Kurt cheerfully, his voice loud on purpose.

"I don't have the headache anymore, not really." Said Rachel and she grinned.

"Damn. I was hoping that you still had it so I could extract my revenge," Kurt said and he lifted his legs in the air so that Rachel could lie back down on her bed. He rested his legs on top of Rachel's thighs, his feet dangling over the edge of the bed, and put his hands behind his head and stared at her.

"So," said Kurt, his tone curious and a smile on his lips. "How was the date?"

"Didn't you come here to tell me something?" said Rachel and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that can wait for now. Now stop delaying the inevitable. Details, now!"

Rachel stared at Kurt with a sly smile and started to recount the events of last night. As soon as she mentioned Chicago, Kurt's smile dropped and his mouth hung open in awe.

"You bitch!" Kurt interrupted and he put his hands over his mouth and glared at Rachel.

Rachel cackled and threw her head back as her laughter rang throughout her bedroom.

"That was the same expression my parents had on their faces when I told them last night!"

Rachel continued to giggle and watched as Kurt continued to glare at her, obviously at a loss for words. After her giggles subsided, she continued to talk about the date and how good the play was and that she and Quinn had bought t-shirts and how Quinn had planned for them to eat at _Santa Numero_ but instead opted for take-out.

"No! What on earth did you do that for!" said Kurt and he covered his face with both of his hands. "Do you know how good that place is? Their food is so good and the wait for reservations is tremendous. And you just gave it up for Take-out?"

"Yup!" said Rachel and she nodded.

"You're crazier than I thought Rachel."

"It's not that bad. Oh! That reminds me, Quinn and I found this great Chinese place called _Lucky Stars _and they're the best I've had so far. Seriously, I've never tasted veggie spring rolls so good. "

"Awesome." Kurt said sourly before he sighed and moved his hands away from his face to look at Rachel. "Quinn really pulled out all the stops for you, huh?"

"Yeah." Rachel sighed happily and she smiled to herself as she tugged at the foot of Kurt's grey jeans.

As soon as Kurt had said her name, Rachel's thoughts turned to Quinn and how nice she had looked last night. Rachel had been at a loss for words when she finally saw her in the theatre's light, the way her skirt looked like it was shrouded in the night's darkness and how the effect of the glitter on it made it look as if stars were embedded within it. The way her vanilla cardigan draped over her shoulders, the small curls that could be called ringlets that were in her blonde hair and the ruby red of her lipstick that brought out her stunning hazel eyes and Rachel remembered thinking that Quinn had been transported back from the swing era. She looked mesmerizing.

Everything about Quinn Fabray last night had a magical feel to it, the way her chuckle at certain parts of the play sounded light and squeaky like a mouse, or when she stared in amazement at the actors and actresses, her hazel eyes focused. To Rachel's surprise, on more than one occasion during their date, she found herself jealous of her girlfriend and how pretty she looked and how she seemed to outshine her without trying. But Rachel's jealously was short lived when she realised that Quinn had made that effort for her and only her, that she had dressed to impress Rachel and not to outshine her.

Rachel was brought back from her thoughts when she saw one of Kurt's legs raised high in the air in her peripheral.

"I hope you aren't planning to bring that leg down forcefully on me?" Rachel said coldly and she stared at Kurt, who was looking at her with a devious smile.

"Is this zoning out thing a habit you've picked up from Quinn?" said Kurt and he lowered his leg until it rested gently on Rachel's thigh and his foot went back to dangling off the bed.

"Well I have noticed that I've been doing it a lot lately, so I guess it is." Said Rachel and she cocked her head to the side before she drummed her fingers on Kurt's stomach. "Anyway, I've told you how my date was, now tell me why you're here or I'll tickle you to death!"

Rachel watched as Kurt bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't you dare," Kurt gasped as Rachel started to tickle his stomach before he broke out in a fit of giggles. "No Stop! I yield! I'll tell you!"

Rachel moved her hands away from his stomach and grinned at her friend.

"Jeez, what is with people tickling me lately? They do know that I'm eighteen now, right?"

"Hey, we're still in high-school and that technically means that we're still kids. Until we get our cap and gowns and actually pick the collages we want to go to, we can still enjoy being tickled. When it's appropriate of course, I'd die if I was tickled in public-"

"Rachel." Said Kurt and Rachel realised that she was rambling. "You wanted to know why I'm here."

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"Right, what I'm about to say stays within these walls, okay?"

Rachel pressed her left forefinger and left thumb together and made an imaginary zipper over her mouth before she smiled.

"So you know how I told you I met someone and you asked me if you knew who it was?" said Kurt, his tone cautious.

Rachel nodded and she felt excitement build in her stomach.

"Well this guy has asked me out on an official date." Said Kurt and Rachel watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, his crystal blue eyes taking an interest in her covers. "And I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit and maybe give me some tips?"

"Oh." Said Rachel, the excitement in her stomach subsiding.

"If it's not too much to ask of course!" Kurt said hurriedly. "I've asked Mercedes and she's given me some help, heck I even asked Tina, but I thought I'd ask you because I helped you recently."

"That's fine!" said Rachel and she stared at Kurt fondly. "I just thought you were going to tell me who it is you're dating."

"As if!" said Kurt and he grinned. "Not yet Berry, that's one thing I won't spill yet." He paused and looked at Rachel thoughtfully. "However, I'll let you have one guess and one guess only."

"That's not fair!" Rachel whined. "I'm not good at guessing games!"

"Is that a no?"

"Wait! I'll guess!" said Rachel, and she rubbed the side of her neck. "You said it's someone I know right?"

When Kurt nodded, Rachel shut her eyes tightly and bit down on her bottom lip.

_Someone I know . . . How many people do I know that are gay?_ Rachel thought and was surprised that she didn't know many.

She opened her eyes and made a face. "Is it Sebastian Smythe?" she said, saying the first name that popped in to her mind.

Rachel didn't know Sebastian personally and had only met him once but she remembered him and Kurt talking now and then.

Kurt's smile faltered and he went a shade pink and played at his striped shirt's collar.

"No. Not him." Kurt said, sounding embarrassed.

"Are you sure? You look like your squirming."

"Nope, not him."

Rachel gasped and her mouth hung open as she pointed at Kurt.

"No, I know that look! You are dating him!"

"I'm not! Honestly I'm not." said Kurt, but Rachel was unconvinced.

Rachel was about to press on when she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. She picked it up after the second vibration and looked at the screen.

Whatever she was about to say was left unsaid as Quinn's name stared up at her.

Rachel felt a smile spread to her lips and she opened the message.

_Oh god, I am so sorry for not getting back to you last night! I was tired actually, but hey, at least I got to see you right? How are you? I'm glad that you enjoyed our date, I did too. Your dads were jealous? Wow lol. Um, yeah, sure, we can hang out, it's not like I'm not going to say no to hanging out with you. So yeah, let's hang out. How about we go to the old park? I haven't been there in a long time. We could have a picnic if you want. I'm really sorry for not getting back to you last night though. Talk to you soon? Oh! Before I forget, I asked Brittany and Santana if they could come with us, I hope that's okay? Speak to you soon! Xxx –Quinn_

Rachel smiled at the message and turned to face Kurt, who looked at her with a mystified expression.

"Anything interesting?" asked Kurt.

"Not really. I had asked Quinn if she wanted to hang out before you got here and she just replied back saying yes." Said Rachel and she stifled a sudden yawn. "She wants to go to the old park. Want to come with? She's bringing Brittany and Santana with her as well."

"I would, but I want to spend as much time planning on this date." Said Kurt and he flushed a pink colour before he frowned. "She's bringing Brittany and Santana?"

"Yeah." Said Rachel and she sounded less enthusiastic than before.

"Well that should be fun!"

"Probably not," Rachel said qui

etly and she stared at Kurt. "I still get this feeling that they don't like me. Well not Brittany, she seems okay with me, but Santana? I don't know. Every time she talks to me, it's always forced and short sentences you know? Like she's only tolerating me. I thought that we'd at least be friends after all the time in Glee club and all."

"Yeah but we already know that Santana is . . . headstrong for lack of a better term." Said Kurt and his head bobbed slightly.

"I guess." Rachel pouted. "I'd rather it was just me and Quinn though."

"I know, but maybe the reason Quinn invited them was because she wants you three to get along? After all, they are her friends."

Rachel was silent as she thought about Kurt's words. She wet her lips and nodded mostly to herself.

"Okay, I'll try and get to know them better." She said slowly. "But first, you asked me for help, and I'm going to give it to you. Let me quickly text Quinn back and then, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry will be in your service."

**o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

"Jesus Christ why is this taking so long!" said Santana and Quinn frowned.

"Sorry," said Quinn, her eyes focused on the road and her hands firmly on the steering wheel. "I thought I saw someone I knew."

They weren't too far from Quinn's home, just four more traffic lights and a right turn more. The sky was still overcast but whenever Quinn glanced up from time to time, she saw bits of blue shine through before it was gone and replaced with white. They had been driving for what seemed like an hour on the road and met short traffic jams along the way.

"Who was it you thought you saw?" Santana asked.

"My dad's girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend," Quinn said awkwardly. "I'm not too sure."

"Oh." Said Santana and Quinn glanced up in her rear view mirror and saw Santana suck in her lips and look out the window.

"Why isn't the radio on?" said Brittany. "This is probably why we're all . . . intense."

"No one is intense." Said Quinn and she rolled her eyes. "What station did you guys want?"

"Well I don't want the news, that's depressing enough," said Brittany. "How about one-oh-seven point three?"

Quinn glanced down at her radio and turned up the volume before she tuned the radio to the frequency Brittany had requested. Static played for a moment before the sound of a clarinet played and the strumming of a harp. Suddenly a sultry female voice came through, low but softer than silk.

"What station is this?" Santana asked and Quinn glanced up at her rear view mirror again to see Santana make a confused face.

"I don't know. I just picked random numbers that seemed like radio numbers." Said Brittany and Quinn saw her shrug.

"It's a jazz station. Rachel listens to it whenever we drive sometimes." Said Quinn and she smiled.

"Speaking of Rachel, when exactly are we going to the park?" Brittany asked.

"I said I'd pick her up by twelve," said Quinn. "I was going to say eleven but after we pick up my clothes we still have to drive back and I definitely have to take a shower. Then after I do that, I'll quickly go to the grocery store and pick up some snacks so that we can make it a picnic."

Quinn heard Brittany squeal excitedly before she cleared her throat.

"Yes to snacks." Said Brittany, the excitement in her voice barley contained. "It'll be just like old times. This is turning out to be a good idea, and little by little I don't really mind that Berry's coming with us, as long as we have fun."

Quinn laughed and she felt her mood become lighter. Although her friends had said they were there for her, and she was grateful that they were even coming with her, she had started to feel nervous going back to her house. Her mother had played on her mind ever since she got in her car and started it up and she wondered what would happen if she saw her.

_Just get the clothes and get out. _Quinn thought to herself repeatedly as she drove while the radio soothed and relaxed her.

They drove in silence most of the way, with Quinn watching the road while Brittany and Santana talked amongst themselves on stagnant topics that became weirder whenever Quinn allowed herself to listen.

Ten minutes later Quinn was cruising down her neighbourhood street. She looked at the houses with a smile on her lips until she pulled up in front of her own home and her smile faltered. She put her car in park and turned off the radio and stared out her window and at the house with fond eyes.

The house looked abandoned, the warmth that Quinn normally felt whenever she saw it now replaced with an eerie feeling that made the back of her neck tingle and her stomach churn. The blinds had been drawn tightly in three windows except one. Her own. Her window was opened widely with her satin net curtain billowing in and out of the window.

Quinn stared at the house silently before her chest tightened as her gaze moved from the house to three large black bags that were resting neatly by the front door.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked behind her and saw Brittany and Santana staring at her with reassuring smiles on their faces.

"You ready?" Santana said softly and her eyes watched Quinn carefully.

Quinn nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and unlocked the car door. She reached for the door handle and pulled. The door made a click sound and she pushed the door open and got out the car swiftly. She looked up and down the street for any signs of people looking out their windows. She continued to look up and down the street until she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Brittany.

"No one is watching." Brittany said quietly and she took a hold of Quinn's hand.

"And if they are, who cares? You haven't done anything wrong!" Santana said casually and Quinn felt her take hold of her left hand.

She glanced at both of her best friends and smiled at them both briefly before she took a deep breath.

With Brittany and Santana on each of her sides and their hands entwined with hers, Quinn started to walk towards the front door and her stomach clenched painfully. She felt as if time had slowed and her movements sluggish and her feet felt as if they were dragging across the pavement floor.

Quinn quickly glanced at the right side of the house to see something purple stick out amongst the lawn that caught her eye.

_That sort of looks like . . . _Quinn's eyes widened as she looked up at her bedroom window and back down to the purple thing that was on the ground.

"No." Quinn said breathlessly and she dropped her friend's hands from her own and dashed to the thing that was on the ground.

_ no no no no no _was all that ran through Quinn's mind as she dropped to her knees and picked up one of the lilac petals from the ground.

She heard her friend's footsteps behind her but her eyes looked at the destroyed lilacs on the ground before her, their petals ripped and their stem still rooted in a pile of dirt that used to be her flowerbed.

Quinn remembered the first time she had bought the lilac seeds. She had gone grocery shopping for her mom and had decided to pick them up for both of them to plant outside for old times sake. Her mother had declined and Quinn had decided to plant them herself. She'd watched them grow and revived withered ones that were on the verge of death, she'd taken care of them daily as if they were human beings and in some ways, they were like her friends. They were her friends that she could speak or sing to, that saw her at her highest and lowest and they'd stare back at her mutely.

But here they were, dashed aside and broken, never to grow again.

Quinn felt her friend's hands on her shoulders and she looked up at them both.

"It's just lilacs." Said Santana and she smiled weakly. "You can get new ones."

Quinn chuckled and picked up one of the petals and let it rest on her finger. She watched it carefully before she put it back on the lawn where the rest laid.

"I guess you're right." Quinn choked and she cleared her throat. "I had these for a while and I took care of them, you know? Maybe it was time for them to go."

"Yeah," said Santana. "When you go to the store maybe you can get some pots and some seeds and we can plant them in their memory or something. My mom keeps telling me I should have flowers in my room anyway so she'd be happy."

"Thanks." Said Quinn and she smiled weakly.

She got up from the lawn slowly, her gaze still on the lilac petals. She stared at them for a fleeting second before she abruptly turned away from them and started to walk towards the front door, her head held high and her tears unshed.

She was about to knock the front door, her hand already raised, when she hesitated. As sudden as her temper had flared it died and left her confused on what she should do. On one hand, Quinn wanted to knock down the door and vent her frustration at her mother, to ask her to get help for her addiction and admit that she had a problem. But on the other hand, she knew how her mother would react and that most of all scared her. Her mother didn't like to be told what to do and she was almost the embodiment of pride, not to mention she'd probably mock Quinn.

_You can't do anything Quinn, You're weak, and you always have been._ her mother's words played in her mind like a broken record, over and over, the loop never ending.

Quinn let her raised hand fall to her side and instead bent low and went to pick up one of the black bags by the front door. Her hands grasped the tied end and she heaved it up, but she dropped the bag instantly and looked at her hands. They had a watery sheen to them. She brought her hands up to her nose and sniffed them before her eyes widened and she turned to look at Brittany and Santana.

"We have to be careful." Said Quinn and her voice cracked in several places.

"Why?" said Brittany.

"She dosed the black bags in petrol." Said Quinn and she glanced back to look at the bags.

"Where did she even get petrol?" Santana asked.

"The Kitchen. I normally fill up a petrol tank and leave it in the bottom cupboard in the kitchen. She probably used that."

"Should we call the police?" Brittany asked innocently.

"And say what? 'hey, our friend's black bags were doused in petrol, can you come over and help us?'"

"Yes." Brittany said slowly. "The black bags are doused in petrol, maybe Quinn's mom set a trap that if she untied them then- Brittany puffed out her cheeks and clapped her hands and simultaneously blew out the air in her mouth- we're all injured or worst, dead."

"Come on Britt, even you know that's farfetched! Quinn's mom probably only done it because she thinks Quinn won't pick up her clothes. In the text she sent Quinn she said that she'd burn them if Quinn didn't pick them up."

"Can we just go." Quinn interrupted and she turned and picked up one of the black bags, her grip more firm on the tied end. "I don't want to stay here any longer."

Quinn asked her friends if they could get the other two bags by the front door. When they nodded, she walked back to her car and opened the trunk and pushed the black bag all the way to the back of the trunk. She watched Brittany and Santana walk back towards the car with the black bags in their hands; Santana's nose wrinkled in disgust at what Quinn assumed was the petrol fumes while Brittany breathed them in, with a smile at her lips.

Quinn moved out of the way and watched her friends put the two black bags in the trunk. Quinn's trunk was just big enough for all three black bags and she slammed the trunk down and her car wobbled slightly.

"Ready to leave?" Brittany asked and Quinn felt her hand take hold of hers.

Quinn stared at the house once more and relieved the times she ran through it, played in its backyard and sang in it. She realised that she would probably never see this house again. She may drive past it now and then, but she'd never be able to set foot in it, not anymore.

Quinn held her head up high and looked down at Brittany's hand and squeezed it gently. She took a deep breath and looked over the neighbourhood before she nodded to herself.

"I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: This one seems to be the least of my favourite chapters to write, I'm not too sure, something about it seems off if I'm honest. I feel like I've made grammatical errors and what not so if you spot any, tell me straight away and I'll try and fix them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! If you did, leave a review saying what you did or what you didn't like, that type of thing, I always listen. There maybe an indefinite Hiatus, I'm not too sure yet so there maybe a chapter next tuesday or maybe not, I'm not too sure.


	16. Act 2: Let's play a game!

"Chug it down Berry!" Santana said urgently. "Chug it good! Don't choke now, come on, you can do it!"

"I stand corrected. Rachel is fun." Said Brittany and she took a picture of Rachel, the flash from her phone almost dazzling Quinn.

After Quinn had driven away from her mother's house and back to the Lopez household, she washed away last night's grime and undone the knots and tangles that had developed in her hair. After she had got out of the bathroom and dried herself off, she had changed in to a bright green knitted sweater that kept out the cold and navy blue denim jeans and put on her leather boots that were the colour of ash. Along with Brittany, they went to the grocery store and picked up a few things for when she was to stay at Santanas or Brittanys as well as snacks for their day out. After they had finished shopping, they drove back and unpacked some of the stuff they picked up before all three of them left with ten minutes to spare, and drove to Rachel's house to pick her up and head to the park.

Quinn watched with fascination as Rachel shut her eyes tightly and gulped down the half litre bottle of coke wildly while some of it ran down her chin and leaked on to her burgundy coat.

Suddenly, Rachel brought the bottle away from her lips and spluttered and her eyes flew open.

Santana _tsked _and Brittany shook her head and Quinn smiled weakly at Rachel.

"You almost finished it." Said Santana and she looked at Rachel with admiration.

"My teeth feel numb," Rachel whined and she coughed once.

"Suck it up," said Brittany and she took the bottle of Coke from Rachel and looked at it with a surprised expression. "My god, no one has ever drunk that much at once, not even Artie got that far. You're a natural Rachel."

Rachel looked up at Brittany and gave her a quick smile before her gaze rested on Quinn.

Quinn brought a tissue from her handbag and dabbed away the dribble on Rachel's chin and the stain on her coat, her eyes focused on Rachel's.

The sky was as white as snow and just as cold and Quinn was glad she put a sweater on. They were further down the park, where the grass was a light green that turned brown at the tips. The four of them were sat on a black and white picnic blanket that reminded Quinn of a chess board and sat under an old oak tree, its branches hanging over them and their leaves providing them with unnecessary shade.

"You didn't have to do that if you didn't want to you know." Quinn said worriedly.

"Of course I didn't, but I did anyway." Said Rachel and she giggled. "Besides, it was fun."

"That's the spirit!" Santana said proudly and she gave Rachel the thumbs up and nodded.

Quinn wiped the last of the dribble from Rachel's chin and saw her blush slightly before she looked at Santana and Brittany with a worried expression.

"But my teeth really do feel numb. Is that normal?" Rachel asked, with a hint of a lisp in her voice.

"Happens once, tingles the second time and nothing happens the third time." Said Brittany and she handed the near empty bottle of coke back to Rachel with a smile.

Quinn looked at the bottle in amazement. When she had been dared to drink the half litre bottle by Santana and Brittany for the first time, she had taken three gulps before she had to stop. She remembered how her cheeks had flushed and how her teeth felt numbed, as if they had been coated in anaesthesia.

"You know what we should play?" said Brittany, her eyes on one of the tree's branches.

Quinn looked up at her. She only just realised that both Brittany and Santana had changed and were wearing sweaters similar to hers albeit different colours.

Santana was wearing a pink sweater that hung baggy on her upper body and grey jeans with navy blue converse trainers, her hair down and over her right shoulder, while Brittany had opted for a burgundy sweater that clung to her body tightly, with dark blue sweats and indigo trainers, her hair tied back in a ponytail.

_I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise my friends had changed their clothes_ Quinn thought as she realised she'd been silent ever since she came back from her mothers and had only spoken when asked something on the ride to the park.

"Enlighten us." Said Santana and she smirked.

"Duck, Duck, Goose!"

Quinn snorted and Santana laughed while Rachel put her hands over her mouth, her eyes staring at Brittany with excitement.

"I'm a pro at that!" Rachel shouted and she raised her hand. "I wanna play, oh! Can I be first!? Can I, Can I?"

"Whoa, slow down there Berry," said Santana and she turned her gaze on to Brittany. "Don't we need, like, five people for that?"

"No, it's four, and last I checked I can still count," said Brittany and her smile wavered for a second. "I think. Anyway, yeah it's four people."

"Well that seems lame. Wouldn't it be better if we had more people? You know, the more people you have the more fun you have?"

"Someone's just scared that they're going to be goose first." Rachel teased.

Quinn watched as Santana glanced down at Rachel before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I'm not afraid of being goose first. In fact, I feel sorry for whoever does choose me because they already know that I'm a cheerleader of the Cheerios, led by Sue Sylvester. I can run faster than any of you, no offence. Having been coached by Sue Sylvester, I've been through shit that you've never seen Berry, things that'll make your muscles feel aflame just by hearing about them" said Santana and she grinned. "I didn't join the Cheerios to look pretty; I actually joined to be the best cheerleader in this state."

"Well didn't you tell me that one of the reasons you joined was because you wanted to look pretty?" said Brittany and she smiled as Santana shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, a girl can do both." Said Santana, her grin faltering as Rachel and Quinn laughed.

"You're forgetting that Brittany is a Cheerio and me an ex-Cheerio captain. We've both done Sue Slyvester's 'blood curdling of shattered bones' workout and we've survived, just as you have." Said Quinn and the corner of her mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Whatever, let's just play." Said Santana and she threw her hands in the air.

"Who wants to go first?" said Brittany and Quinn saw Rachel's hand shoot up into the air.

"Please, please, please, me! I do!"

"Why are you so excited to play Duck, Duck, Goose?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? That's my favourite game ever!" said Rachel and she dropped her raised hand and let it rest of her lap. "I have some good memories playing this game. I was so good at it when I was in kindergarten, so good in fact that I got a certificate for avoiding being captured throughout the year. There was also another time that I ended up tripping this boy that didn't play fair and didn't run fast enough. I got told off in the end though."

"You got a certificate for avoiding capture?" Quinn asked dubiously.

"I cross my heart. I'll show you it when we go to mine." Said Rachel.

Quinn heard a clearing of a throat and she turned to see that Brittany was on her tip-toes. She stared at Rachel intently before she bit her lip and started to nod her head.

"I wanted to be first, but since we both want to be first . . . Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Brittany said and she raised an eyebrow before she took up the Rock, Paper, Scissors stance.

"You're on" said Rachel and she uncrossed her legs and sprang upwards.

Quinn watched as Rachel and Brittany stared at each other intently, their expressions like stone, and she snorted, trying to hold back her laughter from their serious expressions. She looked over at Santana, who stared back at Quinn with her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her own laughter.

"One two three go!" said Brittany hurriedly and she brought her right fist in to her left palm twice and went with scissors.

Rachel reacted slowly and chose to go with paper.

"I win!" said Brittany.

"Hey!" Rachel cried out and she gaped at Brittany. "You counted fast! I demand a rematch."

"Okay?" Brittany shrugged and she took up the rock, paper, scissors stance again.

Brittany counted down again and this time it was Rachel that won.

"One more time." Said Brittany and she frowned.

They went again and Brittany was the one that came out on top. She threw her arms in the air and let out a cackle.

"Fine, you get to go first," said Rachel sourly and she sat next to Quinn, who wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek repeatedly. "Stop, that tickles." Rachel said and Quinn saw her smile.

"Okay, everyone in a circle!" said Brittany, her voice stern.

The three of them rearranged themselves in to a makeshift circle that looked more like a triangle and sat close, the corner of their knees touching each other.

Brittany stood behind Quinn and rested her hand lightly on her head.

"Right, I'm going to start alphabetically. Q comes before R and S so that's why I'm standing behind Quinn," Brittany explained. "And since R comes before S, I'll be going from Quinn to Rachel, which makes it counter-clockwise. Sorry San, it's just how I play."

"Okay, whatever you say." Said Santana and she folded her arms.

Quinn heard Brittany take a deep breath and felt her hand press down on her head harder than before. Brittany breathed out a cool steady breath that prickled against the back of Quinn's neck and the pressure of Brittany's hand lifted from her head.

"Duck," said Brittany lightly and she moved away from Quinn and headed towards Rachel. She went around their makeshift circle three times before she stopped at Rachel and shouted "Goose!" and dashed off and left a surprised Rachel tripping over herself after her.

Quinn watched as Rachel stumbled a few times before she found her footing and gained on Brittany's tail. Brittany ran in zigzags, her laughter ringing through the park and Rachel growled in frustration whenever she was close to catching Brittany, her fingers just shy away from her waist, but Brittany always upped her pace and Rachel was left trying to balance herself from falling.

Brittany turned mid run and stuck her tongue out at Rachel, who was slowly catching up to Brittany, and continued to run backwards before she spun around and returned to the circle and took up Rachel's space. She high-fived Santana and kissed her on her cheek before she wiped the newly-formed beads of sweat from her forehead and watched as Rachel jogged back, her cheeks flushed.

"And you said you got a certificate for avoiding capture?" said Santana, one of her eyebrows raised.

"I did! I was the goose that time and last time I checked, the goose has to chase! But now that It's my turn, you'll see why I got that certificate, just you watch." Said Rachel and Quinn smiled as she saw her girlfriend puff out her chest and her eyes ablaze with confidence.

Under her burgundy coat, Quinn saw that Rachel wore the Chicago t-shirt they had bought last night, a black t-shirt with CHICAGO in a blood red font with Swarovski crystals embedded within the font, and a dust coloured knee-length skirt with transparent nylons and cream coloured flat shoes.

Rachel started with Brittany first and went round the circle five times before her hand rested on Santana's head and she cried "Goose!" and ran off. Santana got up and ran as swiftly as if she was a tigress chasing a gazelle and she caught up to Rachel in no time. But Rachel seemed to sense that Santana was close behind and she stopped running abruptly, which surprised Santana and made her come to a halt and try not to collide in to her.

"Ooh she's good." Brittany muttered as she watched on.

Santana was just about to collide in to Rachel, when Rachel spun out of the way and to her right before she resumed running back to the circle.

"She's a natural with a fake-out." Said Brittany and she turned to face Quinn. "She definitely got a certificate for avoiding capture."

"Can such a certificate exist though?" Quinn said and she laughed.

"Why not? I have a certificate for eating all those crayons back in first grade, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Said Quinn and she smiled as Rachel zigzagged away from Santana, who she could see was growing impatient.

"I think you need to tell Rachel about what happened last night Quinn." Said Brittany and Quinn turned to face her as she heard the seriousness in Brittany's tone.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because . . . well because you have to? Don't you think she'll notice something's wrong?"

"Not really?"

"Quinn. We know Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry doesn't not notice things."

"Well she didn't notice that I harboured feelings for her until I told her about them." Said Quinn and she sighed. "As long as Rachel doesn't know, everything will be fine."

"You love her right?"

"More than anything." Quinn replied instantly and she smiled as she heard Rachel's laughter and taunts to Santana, while Santana cursed back.

"Then you have to tell her."

"I've been through this before Britt; I don't want her to worry about me. I don't want her interfering with anything to do with my mom. Period."

"I know that if San held something like that from me I'd be devastated." Brittany said quietly. "It'll sort of feel like she couldn't trust me."

"I trust Rachel, honestly I do, but there are some things she doesn't need to know, at least not yet." Quinn paused, the sound of Santana's grunts of frustration ringing throughout the park, when she glanced at Brittany. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"I don't know because I'm not in your position Quinn." Said Brittany and she crossed her legs. "I could do the same as you, not wanting San to know so that she doesn't worry about me, or I could do what I want you to do: Tell her my situation and hope she understands." Her piercing blue eyes stared at Quinn thoughtfully. "I wouldn't lie-"

"I'm not lying though!"

"But you are?" Brittany chuckled dryly without humour. "Rachel's going to ask how your mom is and what are you going to say? 'Oh she's fine'? That seems like lying to me. And what if she wants to stay at your house? What are you going to tell her then?"

"But I don't want her to worry." Quinn mumbled.

"But would you rather her worry? Or would you rather lose her because you couldn't trust her? Because at the end of the day that's what she'll think. She'll think that it was something she done that made you not tell her in the first place."

Quinn sighed in frustration and picked at the grass in the space between her crossed legs and brooded as she watched Rachel turn right and run further away from the circle with a flustered Santana ten paces back.

Quinn mused over Brittany's advice. She would love to tell Rachel about what had happened, but she knew Rachel long enough that she couldn't keep personal things to herself for too long; in fact, Quinn was surprised that she hadn't told her parents about the situation with her mother the first week of knowing about it.

_That's because I told her the situation and she trusted my judgement . . . maybe I should tell her. But what if she does get upset that I didn't tell her straight away?_ Quinn thought as she ripped at the grass.

Quinn was jolted back from her thoughts as she heard heavy breathing come whistling past and suddenly Rachel was sitting where Santana had sat. Her chest heaved and sweat trickled down her forehead and the base of her neck. She shuffled off her coat and put it behind her.

"Can you pass me my bag Britt?" Rachel asked, panting slightly, with her left hand outstretched.

"Where's San?" Brittany asked as she passed Rachel her bag.

"She'll be here in a minute. We ran to a set of trees that connected to the path leading here. She almost caught me but I used one of the trees as cover, thank god it was there. We were at a standstill before I faked her out and started to run back here."

Rachel took out a plastic bottle of water and a large velvet scrunchie from her bag. She rested the bottle of water in her lap and Quinn saw her shudder from its coolness.

"I was telling Quinn that you definitely got a certificate for avoiding capture." Said Brittany and she smiled. "Where did you learn to fake-out so good?"

"Lots of running from oncoming slushies' and my advance workout routine," said Rachel and she half smiled at Brittany as she ran her fingers through her hair, putting it back in one, and tied it with the scrunchie. "two days every three weeks I jog for two hours before coming back home to run on my treadmill for half an hour and do squats for another half hour."

"Coach Sylvester would love your enthusiasm." Brittany said as she shook her head.

"It's torture, but I've gotten used to it. You should have seen me when I first started, I was a mess! My arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets then being popped back in and pulled right out again."

"That sounds familiar." Said Quinn with a hint of fondness in her voice as she remembered the gruelling tasks coach Sylvester used to put her through.

Quinn heard a loud groan from behind her and she turned to see Santana jogging back towards them, her face flushed a bright red and her mouth a frown.

"You have seriously got some moves on you Berry," Santana panted, her voice cracking in several places. "Water," she said and Quinn searched through one of the grocery bags beside her and fished out a bottle of water and handed it to Santana.

Santana took the bottle from Quinn eagerly and uncapped it and drank thirstily, with each gulp audible, before she brought the bottle from her lips and sighed in relief.

"You're lucky we didn't do this in Lima Heights," said Santana frowning. "I would have caught you like that!" she snapped her fingers and continued to frown.

"Well of course, I mean, I've never been to Lima Heights . . . But then again I am still faster than you."

Brittany 'oooooooed' and Santana sneered at Rachel before she crossed her arms over her chest.

Brittany got up off the picnic blanket and walked towards Santana and hugged her from the side and nuzzled her nose on Santana's neck.

"Hey stop that! You're making me smile when I need to look pissed." Said Santana and she grinned.

"There's no need to look like that. Can we please play now?" Brittany asked and she kissed Santana's neck and smiled up at her.

Quinn watched as Santana nodded and Brittany sat back down.

Santana went round the circle seven times, each of her movements deliberately slow, and picked Brittany and ran off, with Brittany charging towards her. They ran in circles before they ran further south amongst the grassy fields.

"Hey," said Rachel worriedly, her rich brown eyes watching Quinn thoughtfully. "You've been pretty quiet. Is anything wrong?"

Quinn ran her hand through her hair and shook her head.

"It's like you've lost your voice of something," Rachel continued. "We haven't really spoken since last night."

"Sorry," said Quinn and she put her hand to her mouth and yawned. "I've just been caught up in my mind and stuff."

"Are you tired?"

"No." Quinn smiled. "But I am happy that you're getting to know Brittany and Santana and they you."

"It's the least I can do. I still think Santana doesn't like me, especially now that I've outrun her."

"Nah, she's just a sore loser. Always has been. I remember this one time that we played softball and I won. She sulked for days until I gave her my winning ball" Quinn smirked and she started to pick at the grass again. "I see you're wearing the Chicago t-shirt?"

"It's actually pretty comfortable," said Rachel, surprised. "Normally when I wear merchandised shirts they itch and feel small even though they're my size. But so far this t-shirt hasn't caused me any problems."

"Well you look nice."

Quinn felt one of Rachel's hand place itself under her chin and tilt her head upwards so that she was looking at Rachel. Her eyebrows were furrowed and a crease appeared on her forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked.

_Tell her. Tell her now and get it out of the way_ Quinn thought and she continued to stare at Rachel with a fixed smile.

The words were on the tip of her tongue and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop talking. Quinn imagined the scenarios in her mind and how Rachel would react. Most of them ended with Rachel saying she was disappointed that Quinn couldn't trust her or she was going to break up with her or the worst of them all; tell her parents and confront her mother.

_You're overreacting, just tell her!_

Quinn stopped smiling and she stared at Rachel thoughtfully.

"I" was all Quinn got out when she heard Brittany's laughter coming towards them. Brittany emerged from a bush with Santana close behind her. As Quinn watched them come ever closer, her words faded off of her tongue and her courage faltered.

Quinn turned her gaze back on to Rachel and without thinking, she closed her eyes and leant forward and kissed her as gently as she could, savouring the taste of sugar plums, that were Rachel's lips.

She felt Rachel's hand jerk away from under her chin in surprise before she felt Rachel's fingers start to caress the side of her jaw tenderly, her lips moulding themselves to hers.

Quinn broke away and saw Rachel's cheeks were a scarlet colour, her lips parted in a way that tempted Quinn to kiss her again, but she held on to the shred of restraint she still had and brushed aside a strand of her hair that was by her right eye.

"Um," Rachel cleared her throat and closed her eyes with a smile forming on her lips and she shook her head. "What was that for?"

"There wasn't a reason to it," said Quinn and she looked down at her fingers. "I just felt like kissing you. Can't I kiss you without a reason?"

"Sure you can, but that kiss . . . It conveyed something strong. It was like when we first kissed."

"Well of course it did. I-"

Quinn was cut off when she heard Brittany's laughter turn into a short scream that became muffled and she turned to see what had happen.

Brittany was four strides away from the circle and on the ground giggling while Santana seemed to have her hands wrapped around Brittany's waist, keeping her from wiggling free from her grip.

"Brittany's it!" Santana called out to them, her grin wide and playful.

Santana got up off of Brittany and held her hand out for Brittany. When Brittany took it, she pulled her up on to her feet and wrapped her hand around her waist and walked back to the circle. As they got closer, Quinn saw that their clothes were flaked with mud and dirt, with small twigs embedded in their hair and sweaters.

"What happened?" Rachel asked with a horrified expression on her face.

"We tripped a couple times" said Brittany as she went behind Quinn and rested her hand on Quinn's head.

"She pulled a move like yours but failed," Santana answered and looked at Rachel, amusement in her tone. "She turned suddenly and tripped over her feet and rolled on the ground . . . I could have caught her earlier but Britt's fast and she instantly got back up and started to run back."

"Ugh, I swear I have bruises on my arms." Brittany said. "My butt feels weird too."

"You did trip weirdly . . . Want me to check it out?"

"You just want an excuse to check out my ass." Brittany said shyly. "So no I don't," she shrugged and cleared her throat.

"Are you sure? I could kiss it better?"

"Maybe later." Said Brittany slyly and she started going round the circle.

Brittany went round the circle twice and as she put her hand on Quinn's head for the third time, Quinn was surprised by how much longer her hand lingered on her head.

"Goose" Brittany cried and she ran off, leaving a struggling Quinn to get up from her spot and run after Brittany.

They ran around the circle once before Brittany decided to venture away and take a sharp left. Although they had only just begun, the muscles in Quinn's legs started to throb slightly and she already felt the first bead of sweat cling on to her forehead.

It had been a while since Quinn had run like this. Sure she had gone out jogging once in a blue moon, whenever she felt like it or something had happened at home, but nothing as intense as this. The feeling in her legs brought back bittersweet memories of her time as a Cheerio and she smiled thoughtfully as she thought about them.

"Come on Slowpoke!" Brittany called behind her and she laughed.

Quinn tried to up her pace, her strides bigger and covering more ground, But Brittany always seemed to be one step ahead of her, her stride close to perfection for the pace she was running.

Quinn's felt herself panting more frequently and her legs ache with a stich developing on her right side that started to aggravate the more she ran.

_ . _Quinn repeated to herself in her mind, the chant helping to keep her focused on Brittany.

Brittany continued to run a straight line for a full two minutes, with Quinn ten paces behind, before she done a U-turn and started to run back to the circle.

Without losing momentum, Quinn turned back and ran as fast as she could. Her body felt as if it was on fire and beads of sweat clung to the tip of her nose and around her face. The stich in her side hurt her even more but she ignored it all and soon she caught up to Brittany.

They were close to the Circle, Santana and Rachel's outline just in view, and Quinn watched as Brittany glanced behind her and for a moment she thought she saw glee in Brittany's expression before she turned back.

An idea struck Quinn as they got closer to the circle and she acted upon it without hesitation. She took three large strides with her hands outstretched and went to tackle Brittany from her waist. Her feet lifted off the ground and she gained a tiny boost in momentum. But it was folly. Quinn's fingers barley reached Brittany, her hands grasping at thin air, and she fell to the ground with a soft _thud_, and she lay there like a bear rug and watched as Brittany ran swiftly towards her spot and sat down on the picnic blanket.

Quinn lay on the grassy floor beneath her for a minute, the stich in her side becoming a dull throb and the muscles in her legs twitching and her breathing laboured. Reluctantly, she pushed herself up from the ground and started to slowly walk back to the circle with one hand on her side to elevate the pain and took deep breaths to steady her breathing.

"Hey are you okay?" Santana asked as she looked Quinn up and down.

"I just need to catch my breath. Boy can you run Britt" said Quinn, her voice hoarse.

"Thanks! But you honestly need to get in better shape again Quinn. When did you become so slow?"

"I know . . . there's no need to point it out." Said Quinn and she pouted and blushed.

"I thought you did okay," said Rachel, not sounding sure of herself.

"No need to spare my feelings," said Quinn and she grimaced as the pain in her side flared back to life again before subsiding.

"Well you should drink something." Said Rachel and she handed her bottle of water to Quinn.

After Quinn had taken three swigs from the bottle of water, she handed it back to Rachel and stood behind her and rested her hand on top of Rachel's head. She was tempted to muss up Rachel's hair but decided against it and instead wiped the beads of sweat from her face with her other hand and cleared her throat.

Quinn started from Rachel to Santana, going clockwise around the circle, in a slow but comfortable pace. By the time she went round the circle for the fourth time, her muscles only slightly ached and the stich that had been in her side had stopped hurting.

"Duck," she said as she passed Brittany, before her hand rested on Rachel's head and stayed there for a moment. "Goose!" She cried and she jogged away from the circle and went east.

Amongst her own heartbeat, Quinn heard Rachel's footsteps patter on the grass, the sounds surprisingly calming to her ears, and she took a sharp left turn.

She upped her pace as slowly as she could with each stride, but immediately her breathing became laboured, with beads of sweat forming on her forehead again, and she decided to slow down to a jog, much to her displeasure.

There were two times Rachel came close to catching Quinn, the second time the closest. The first time, Quinn had heard Rachel's footsteps too close for comfort and she had decided to take a sudden right turn. She was glad she did, for when she glanced back to check, she saw Rachel's fingers outstretched and clutching thin air and a groan of frustration from her lips.

The second time, after Quinn had put several steps between them, She foolishly decided to slow down and turn around to taunt Rachel. She spun around and looked at Rachel and had laughed.

"Come on Slow poke! I'm faster than you even though I'm tired and my ribs ache!" she taunted through her panted breathing, her lungs feeling as if they were on fire, before she stuck her tongue out and giggled.

Then Rachel smiled and she began to jog faster until Quinn saw her change her posture and bend her knees as she ran.

If Quinn hadn't of turned when she did, she would have been lying on the grassy field with Rachel's hands around her hips. But instead, she pushed herself and grimaced as the stich in her side came back and she zigzagged out of the way and only looked back when she heard a soft _thud_ on the grassy field and a hissing sound.

When she looked back, Quinn saw Rachel sprawled out on the ground with her hands wrapped around her stomach, and a grimace on her face. Quinn stopped, unsure if she should continue running as Rachel started to groan.

Quinn sighed and started to walk over to where Rachel was, with a smile already on her lips as she walked closer to Rachel, her groans louder.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, out of breath, and she bent down and peered down at Rachel and looked her over, her eyes lingering on Rachel's anguished face.

And then Rachel struck.

Her eyes sprang open and her hands wrapped around Quinn's waist, and Quinn felt herself being pulled down and on top of Rachel.

"Gotcha!" said Rachel triumphantly and she gave Quinn a quick kiss on her cheek before giggling.

"See, in the deepest part of my mind, I knew you were going to do that. I should have just left you." Quinn said weakly.

"I'm surprised you didn't."

Quinn didn't answer and instead just smiled at Rachel.

"I think we should make our way back to Santana and Brittany." Said Rachel and she started to move but Quinn kept her pinned to the ground.

Quinn stopped smiling and stared down at Rachel. Quinn felt her heart fill with dread as she realised that she needed to tell Rachel what happened between her and her mother. She couldn't put it off any longer, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Wait." Quinn said, her voice low and nervous.

She watched as Rachel's features softened and her smile disappeared at her words, which made Quinn feel even more nervous.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

_Last chance to turn back _Quinn thought. _Last chance to keep things normal._

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

**New chapter yay~**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did then you know what to do! (Review on what you liked or what you didn't like, I listen every time)**

**idk when the next update will be but hopefully it'll be soon? hopefully.**

**I actually wanted to ask you guys for a favour? I know we haven't spoke in a long time, and I really shouldn't be asking for anything, but I have a friend called dinnylovesblueberries, that's writing a Harry Potter FanFic with Fred Weasley and an OC and it's called "Come What May"**

**I was wondering if maybe you guys could give it a read? it's only three chapters at the moment but if you guys could maybe even leave a review for her because she is the most talented writer you'll meet?, better than me anyway! And maybe it'll keep you occupied until I post another chapter! I just wanted to do something nice for her and let her know that she's a good writer. **

**So If you like Harry Potter fic, or just want something to read, Give it a try!**

**And I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
